Blinded By Fault
by CopyNinjaHokage
Summary: "You'll never see your true flaws until they are present on someone else. You'll never feel the sting of your words until they are swung back at you. And you'll never truly know how blinded you are by fault." -Kushina. This is KashiKushi-centric; this is the first story to a series in the process, so there are loose ends. Rated T; enjoy!
1. Ch 01: Mission Dispatched!

**I do not own any of the characters other than the people associated with Tengoku and the gangsters, Erika Hatake, and the caravan. This is going to be my first lengthy story; I truly appreciate constructive criticism and reviews, so feel free to do so! If there are any loose ends you may notice, please note that this is one of the first stories to a series orbiting Kakashi's childhood after Sakumo's death. If you are wondering why a character acts the way they act, just keep reading (the reasons for certain actions may be explained in another story, chapter, or so). I wanted to give the characters a deeper personality than what the anime does. This is just a little something I thought of to create relationships between Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, and Jiraiya. Mikoto, too, but only briefly. Anyway…there are implications of shippings, such as Kakashi x Shizune and of course, Minato x Kushina. Rated T for violence and language. No sex, though. Enjoy! X_X" **

Kakashi walked casually through the Village of Fishing. He wore his village headband proudly, letting it slouch over his left eye. His Sharingan. The boy was nearing the age of fourteen; it was the midsummer of late July. But strangely, in the Tea Country, it seemed, the climate was on the flipside on certain days. Not that he minded of course-he was a ninja, which meant he was to be stone-hard unconditionally. No such discomfort or illness or injury should phase him. Homesickness was unacceptable, though almost inevitable. He glanced over his shoulder and peered at the distant, microscopic mountains, knowing that home was on the other side.

A fresh orphan, the boy longed for the feeling of being missed by someone other than his friends. But, on the contrary, his mother found it difficult to acknowledge him anyway and Sakumo committed suicide before Kakashi was assigned any long-term mission. The only people to truly mourn his absence were his posse, Jiraiya, and Sensei. And his stupid aunt Kushina.

He sat on the docks and lit up a cigarette, glaring into the intimidating water. It reeked of salt and rotting fish and seaweed.

With his teammates dead and gone, Kakashi, a Jonin, was assigned lone missions that were frequently interrupted with the assistance of Minato and/or Kushina in the midst of a battle. Three world renowned Jonin: the Yellow Flash, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and Kakashi of the Sharingan. One hell of a trio!

But as far as this current mission went, he was solo. And...he wanted it to stay that way. Alone.

Without Kushina.

**-earlier that week—**

"There has been word of kidnappings of adolescent children in the Land of Tea. You are to investigate the village's east wing for anything suspicious. You are to make no contact in conflict without notification, is that clear?" the Third Hokage explained. His hands clasped, his elbows balanced on the wooden desk, the elderly man puffed out spouts of nicotine-filled smoke as he spoke. Like a raging dragon. It fogged the room as a sauna coats the air with thick gas, causing the boy's eyes to water.

"Yes sir." Kakashi replied, his arms crossed. "Am I to blend in?"

The Third shook his head. "There is no need. Your Sharingan makes it easy to identify you. It is a little obvious, since you put the headband over it, huh? Chances are, these presumed criminals will target you on spot. Capture one of them and bring them to the Leaf, alive. We need information; there is a lack of credibility in our sources. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Now, you and I will communicate via radio. We will be able to communicate with you for a limited time every few hours." "You understand the objective of your mission?" the Third Hokage asked.

"Yes sir." Kakashi replied.

"You are not to engage in battle or take on any other responsibility other than what I ordered. Understood?"

"Yes sir, understood."

"Good; Kakashi Hatake, I assign this great responsibility to you, only you."

Kakashi turned to leave. He knew the possibilities of his life ending on this mission, as he did every mission. He accepted it. He had to.

"Kakashi?" The boy turned around to see the Hokage standing with his back turned, gazing over the peaceful village.

"Sir?"

"Be careful, son."

"Affirmative."

Kakashi felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He felt an alien sense of...fear pricking at all the hairs that covered his thin body. His hands grew clammy as he shut the door.

**~present day~**

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets, wearing a tan poncho-like cape over his shoulders that draped to his knees. He tried not to draw attention to himself by coming off as a normal off-duty ninja. He personally felt it was a waste to try and look normal, even if it was originally his suggestion. He wielded quite a reputation since he was gifted Obito's Sharingan. He was the only non-Uchiha who had the Wheel Eye. But he had to be casual. Or at least try to.

"Anything?" a voice asked through the radio earpiece.

"Nothing yet, sir." he answered, eyes scanning the perimeter.

The Fishing Village was like any other village, full of people and businessmen motioning townspeople toward their shops. There were parents tugging their children to their sides like rag dolls and stray dogs barking. Just like the Leaf. A cloudy sky and a sweet aroma in the air. He saw tea-makers grinding leaves into powder and fishers gathering their nets. A majority of them had gleams of sorrow in their eyes. Every other woman would break to her knees and weep.

Kakashi frowned in sympathy. He continued to walk, knowing there was nothing he could do. "I wonder when I'll get to work."

He had walked and walked for almost five days to reach the Land of Tea. On the way, it was hotter than he suspected, but thankfully, but the ground was moist and fresh. There was a painstakingly large amount of vicious cataracts that he had run into, so he decided to journey the long way, ashamed that he allowed himself to be bullied by his fear of drowning.

As uneventful passed as the word of the day, Kakashi was forced to hear his own thoughts rambling on in his head. He turned and took in another view of the Fire's entry mountains in the distance. The mysterious pebbles that peeked over the Tea's horizon.

Maybe he shouldn't've done this. Yep, it was definite-he REALLY shouldn't've done this! And now he had a serious objective. But what if he had a chance at handling it by himself? He was a thirteen year-old Jonin, after all!

He'd find the culprit and head home before the next sunrise. Uh-oh, Kushina's going to be so mad-maybe even Sensei, too. But won't they feel silly for not letting him go in the first place? Yeah, Kakashi'll show them! He'll remind them how good of a ninja he is. He's always been such a good, loyal shinobi.

Ugh, but he felt like such a bad person. Disobeying his precious aunt who saved his life variously, disobeying his dear master who made a Jonin out of him. The people who took him in after his parent's deaths, despite the many cons. His chest ached just thinking about it.

"Dammit, I need something to do." Kakashi swore, impatiently. He plucked out a cigarette, lit it, pulled down his mask, and smoked a second time. Being stuck in his head was not an enjoyable place to be.

**##**

It was nighttime now. Kakashi was wandering the outskirts of the Fishing. The harsh winds picked up in an instant. His white-silver hair was in a fray, lashing his face and eyes. It was a tiresome chore to walk-Kakashi had to lean forward just to keep himself on the ground. He shut his eyes, wearing a frown.

He had been venturing through the violent monsoon for nearly an hour. For an hour, he was uneasy. He heard a strange rustling behind him. Countless times he stopped to cast a glare over his shoulder. There was always nothing.

Kakashi's visible eye slit when he lifted his head to get a sense of where he was heading. He could barely see through the showers, could barely see anything beyond five feet. Then, when he noticed a flash of a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, he lashed out a kunai and took a defensive stance. A large fishnet was flung his way; he dodged with a flip and hid behind a tree.

"Hatake, what's going on?" asked the Third.

"I think I'm being attacked, sir. I have to engage-"

"No, avoid contact unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember the objective. Clear out the civilians."

"The town is nearly vacant, milord."

"Good. Stay alert."

Kakashi sighed slightly. "Yes sir."

The young Jonin noticed two bead-like pebbles rolling by his foot. Immediately, he jerked away from it. It exploded the tree into shards of wood and smoke. The force of ignition shoved him further than anticipated. Like a rag doll, he soared through the screens of gas. He flipped in the suffocating air, and crashed into the ground before breaking out a few rolls and tumbles. He coughed and choked on the water and ash that he face-planted into. His head shot up to see something pinch of lilac fumes in the haze. He stood.

Then, unexpectedly, his chakra was draining and he saw spots like a flame burning through paper. Growing like mold on a shower wall. "What the hell..." His voice trailed off.

His head felt heavy as metal. He was soon 'jellified' from the neck down, wobbling toward the floor hopelessly before catching himself with his hands. His breath escaped from his lungs as if sucked by a vacuum. In his giddy, he felt as though the world was lopsided and bouncing around.

Soon, he saw the offender standing over him. There was a strange seal on his chest. A tattoo of the kanji: _hell_. His face was terribly disfigured. The man lashed out a few hand signs, summoning genjutsu. Before his very eyes, the sealed man melted away into the ground that liquefied.

"I'm engaging." he said to the device, though it sounded more like an order than a question. He tore the earpiece out and threw it to the floor.

Fighting the urge to drift away, Kakashi scurried to his feet. Clutching a kunai so tightly, it burned his skin to a rash. This man was dangerous; Kakashi sensed and smelt his explosive amount of chakra. The battlefield was devoured in a blanket of shadows. It was not natural, but an ominous darkness. Like there were demonic creatures lurking around, watching his every move.

The boy felt sweat trail down the side of his face. The hairs on his body sprang up. 'Concentrate...listen.' He closed his eyes and focused. In this observant state, the young Jonin could hear a grain of sand trickle into a pond.

Kakashi waited.

Heavy silence. It grew anticipatory. Kakashi's heart raced, but he urged it to peace. Once secure, he carefully signaled Ox, followed by Rabbit, and concluded with Monkey. He outstretched his arm under him. At his will, sparks of lightning chirped from his bare palm. His own chakra combing through his hair.

Kakashi's eyes remained shut, his face calm and relaxed. Purely expressionless. His ears strained for any noise, blocking out his whinnying jutsu.

Nothing for a while...

Crack!

Kakashi added an extra dose of chakra, the intensity flowing harshly through his silver hair. Chidori screeched louder and the floor rumbled. Then, he took off toward the opposing source of chakra, letting his nose lead him.

He dashed until he was within five feet from the enemy. He jerked his hand before him. It slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Said tower of rock began to spill warm liquid that seeped before the Jonin's fingers. The stench of iron polluted the air.

The disgusting man began to drool in his deathly stupor, saliva and blood falling onto Kakashi's forearm. It sizzled excruciatingly through the skin, steam rising.

"Agh!" Kakashi, in a hurried manner, yanked his hand back and kicked the corpse away. The perpetrator's blood trailed down his arm, coating his wannabe sleeves. The genjutsu atmosphere dissipated away. He looked down at his burn-the corrosive slime had only begun to eat away at his clothes and flesh, but it was painful as hell.

Then, he felt a hand on his wrist. Flinching, he took a hold of the hand and twisted it backwards, making the second perpetrator collapse to the ground.

"Ah! Little runt!" The man stood just in time for Kakashi to force a kunai through his shoulder. As he was transfixed in pain, the young Jonin then 'roundhouse kicked' him to a far distance, clearly knocking him unconscious. Easy enough.

It was quiet again, aside from the roaring thunder. Kakashi could hear his heartbeat in his ears, thudding and picking up speed.

Then, he heard a snapping noise. It startled him, as he glanced over his shoulder, another large fishing net devoured him like an alligator devours its prey. He let out a grunt when it knocked him to the ground. Like an animal caught in a poucher's trap.

On the floor, the rope pinned him down well, it was definitely manufactured by a skilled man. The rope was arranged in a lattice made of perfect cubic squares.

To his surprise, it was the village's police force. Three men in their mid-thirties stood mightily above him, each with a clichè thick mustache and slicked back dark hair.

"What're you doing?" Kakashi demanded, his dripping hair pouring over his eyes.

"Our jobs. Your kind isn't allowed here." said one.

"What do you mean 'my kind'?! I'm here to help you!" The boy resisted the rope, trying to reach into his pouch.

"We do not accept help from ninja. It is for the better of the people."

"What do you-" Kakashi stammered. "Okay, look, I'm on your side. I'm from the Hidden Leaf on a mission. That's all. Now let me go."

"Tell it to the village leader. We do not associate with ninja."

Asshole.

The two other guards, as if on cue, gathered the spare rope into a bundle. Kakashi felt himself being lifted. The first policeman's words sucked every last drop of Kakashi's patience as a sponge absorbs water. His brows narrowed, but he finally got a hold of his pouch.

"Whatever," Kakashi noticed a crowd forming. "I'll finish my mission and be on my way."

"I don't think so. You're a minor, I presume, so you must be surveillanced until one of your other 'ninja' come for you."

"What an idiot." Kakashi muttered. His eyes rolled in dismay. He began to wonder...

The enemy could have had back-ups, hiding in the screens of trees or under bridges and fishing docks. They could be disguised as a civilian, living amongst humble-ignorant-people. He could smell him. Yeah, the small Jonin was here on a mission and goddammit he was going to do it! His finger touched the rim of the handle of a kunai.

The sponge was overstuffed, water leaking in torrents. "Screw it."

Kakashi extracted the kunai from his pouch and sliced through the net in one stroke. He landed painfully on his wrist, but ignored it as the guards would come to notice.

They lashed around in unison with jaws dropped. One was armed with a long spear, the other with some sort of zapping device, and the last with a sword. "Stand down, boy."

After sniffing the air for chakra, Kakashi made out the hidden shape of one of the criminals he was to retrieve for the Hokage. Said criminal was under the protection of a lazy tree on a higher slope to his right. The policemen were blocking his way. The young Jonin's eyebrows drew together again.

"I said, stand down. You're a trespasser and minor. You're coming with us." ordered one cop. The boy's teeth gritted. The invisible enemy summoned a massive load of chakra and he saw torrents of developing fire circulating his body. Kakashi ripped off his cape. There was no way he was going to miss his mark.

Ox, Rabbit, Monkey.

Kakashi nursed another Chidori. It exploded like a mini firework. The trio's eyes enlarged and one even appeared nauseous. The speared one rose his weapon in defense while the other two hid behind him like cowards. The crowd of civilians scurried behind sheds and houses and adobes.

"W-what is that?!" they cried.

"Move!" Kakashi growled, his temper piqued, chakra and wind cascading through his hair. Then, not caring if the guards remained in his path, off he went, bustling and lurching across the battlefield with a ravenous Chidori in his palm.

Luckily, all three adults dodged the rampaging Jonin just in time. The small ninja, comically in a dark humor kind of way, used one of the passive guard's heads as a trampoline and launched himself into the air.

From another point of view, it would appear that he was using his hand to try and break his fall. Thrusting Chidori and tackling thin air. His jutsu, with one last jolt of energy, subsided and faded away.

Kakashi hit his mark. The enemy's blood spilled and soaked into the dirt. His hand was entirely through his sternum, punching an admirable sized hole through the bone. The perpetrator spat blood in the boy's face and hair as Kakashi could not glare into his eyes as life exited his body.

His invisibility jutsu assuaged; the crowd flourished in a choir of gasps and cries. Some were transfixed and traumatized. Parents shielded their children's eyes from the horror. Others fainted, some boldly shrieked.

Kakashi climbed off the body, his right side drenched with blood. The screams intensified. He cursed. This mission was considered a failure since the target was dead. But the perpetrator was going to blow up anyway, which would've resulted in barbequed Fishing Village citizens. Relief swallowed him whole. But still, he failed.

The Three Stooges of policemen rose to their feet in awe.

With a heavy breath of exhaustion, the boy collapsed to his hands and knees. Handling two explosive Chidoris in one day was enough. His chakra was draining faster than he could comprehend. All that mattered, everyone was safe.

"He's...a sorcerer!" exclaimed one man. "He's a sorcerer!"

The Jonin's head wearily rose. He glanced around at the hateful, disdained viewers who pointed the finger at him. "You can't be serious," he groused. "I'm not a sorcerer."

"The sorcerer's lying!"

"What part of 'I'm not a sorcerer' don't you understand?" Kakashi snapped, standing wobbly.

Then he was tackled to the ground, face first. He landed with a low "ugh!" It was the policeman with the sword. He was literally sitting on top of the silver-haired ninja's back while he handcuffed him. "You're under arrest for witchcraft."

"Sorcerer!"

"Go to hell!"

"Rot, you monster!"

The crowd chanted insults at the boy as if he were the ugliest being on Earth.

The townspeople began pelting rocks at the Leaf ninja. Kakashi dodged most of them, but a woman got a lucky hit between his eye and ear. As it fell to the ground, a stream of blood leaked down his cheek.

"Hold it! People, calm down!" the security officers wheedled. But their commands were declined with more rocks and shards of glass heading toward the claimed sorcerer. Kakashi recoiled. The glass crystals simply bounced off his shoulders or got tangled in his hair, but the rocks hit him hard everywhere.

Another good shot threw a stone at the young Jonin's head. The impact was great enough to jerk Kakashi's head to the right. He stumbled, falling to his side. More blood emerged from his temple. He heard their satisfactory cackling.

"Kazuya," said one of the policemen. "Take him to the carriage. His presence is aggravating them."

"They're gonna kill the boy." added another. "PEOPLE, CALM DOWN!"

"C'mon, you!" Kazuya grabbed Kakashi's upper arm and began to drag him. Kakashi glared at him. Suddenly, he stomped on Kazuya's foot. Then, when the man was arched over and holding his foot, he turned around and headbutted him right in the nose.

"Ahh!"

Kakashi took this chance to dart off into the forest, ignoring his injuries.


	2. Ch 02: Silence

Kakashi hid behind a tree. He leaned over and panted heavily. He grimaced as he fought against the handcuffs' bind. Nothing. It just sliced his skin and made his shoulders ache. He peeked around the tree. All he saw was little sparks of fire and pitchforks. Classic.

He crouched down, straining to get his fettered wrists down by the back of his knees. He stepped one foot at a time over the chain and straightened up to ease the growing stiffness in his shoulders.

When he heard voices, he leapt up to the tree. Even with his wrists restrained, he was able to grab the branch and flip and settle on the branch. The crowd of angry prosecutors swarmed by.

"Where are you, ya magic freak?!" one man yelled.

"Here!"

Kakashi's stomach dropped. He looked over his shoulder to see a man on the other side of the tree, pointing straight at him.

"He's right there in the tree!"

Then, like a full-on monsoon, pitchforks, lit torches, and wine bottle were thrown skyward. Kakashi tried to inch into the bark, turning his head to the body to protect his eyes.

"Come down, you little devil!"

"You shouldn't've came here!"

"We're gonna burn you alive!"

Kakashi's eyes shut as he flinched from a butcher knife that stabbed the tree right by his head.

A man appeared, walking towards the people. He was wearing a hat and coat and was quite tall. Kakashi was startled by a sound of thunder. He opened his eyes and looked down. One of the Fishing villagers lay dead on the floor, blood oozing from his temples.

"Go back to the village. Now. Before two more of you end up like him." warned the mysterious man.

Then, like roaches, the people scrammed.

"You can come down now. You're safe."

After a moment's hesitation, Kakashi hopped down, keeping his eyes on him. "Who are you? What did you do to that man?"

"Had to do what I had to do." the coated man replied. "Like this, for example." Out of nowhere, Kakashi felt a sharp prick in his shoulder. He looked at the source to see a tranqulizer's dart lodged in his skin. With a shaky hand, he plucked it out as his vision blurred.

He fell to the floor.

**##**

Two men pulled into a vacant lot, hidden in the darkness devouring everything but a twitching streetlight. The struggling light bulb desperately fought to share its twinkling rays and revive the shadowy field. In an attempt to swallow the encouraging beams, dying insects showered down one by one onto the damp pavement. Twitching their limbs dramatically, they took in their last sight of the light.

A slim man standing at about 5'11 in a black trench coat stepped out of the carriage; he had a crooked looking scar that ran down the side of his face. Soon after, a medium-sized man with a wounded shoulder stumbled his way out of the small car. His eyes mysteriously searched the perimeter of the parking lot, searched the many evacuated buildings and storage rooms.

They had had two other companions; both elevated a few inches above the scarred man. Oddly, while the largest one was especially weak, one of them wasn't exactly an average looking gentleman you'd see on the street. His disfigured and purpled lips made him easy to identify. They were ninja from the Land of Earth; each especially trained to be killers of their own jurisdiction. But both were killed in battle. By the boy.

"Is this the place, Tsujimoto?" the injured man said, downing a bottle of booze. There were faded stains on his white under shirt and he, to appear professional, slipped on a brown trench coat of his own and plopped a fedora on his head. The sleeve hung lifeless on his wounded arm. Blood oozed through the material. He flinched in pain, clutching his shoulder. "Damn kid," he cursed. "I ought to shoot his scrawny ass up right here and now!"

"I don't believe 'scrawny' is the correct word suitable for him. He did take you down, one-on-one. It'd seem that you are worse than he." remarked the scarred man, slamming the car door harshly. He chuckled maliciously. "Patience Kira, you will have your revenge once the little prick wakes up."

Kira smirked cockily, anticipating the upcoming event like a mischievous child. "Yeah, it's gonna be hell when he does!" he announced. The scarred man nodded and walked over to the trunk of the car.

"C'mon," he said. "We need to get him to Boss."

The bleeding man threw his available arm in the air. "Ya think I can lift that trash with a busted arm?! You crazy?!" he protested.

The man had lugged around various amounts of heavy rope, a huge thick and troublesome sack, not to mention the endless amounts of weaponry, and iron flasks of poison gas to the awaiting carriage far away from the borders of the Land of Tea. He was exhausted, and in a deadly amount of pain.

The towering, lanky man shot a quick glance at the whining gangster, his brow twitched as if to be saying "Man up!" He kept his mouth shut for a while as he fumbled through his ring of different keys in search of the one to unlock the trunk. His fingers were numbed by the cool air's bite, his hot breath slithered in spirals before escaping into the crisp wind. "Fine, you did carry a lot of equipment, after all. But next time, you're at least gonna drive. I drove the whole week!"

"Whatever, I'm injured. You gotta cut me some slack!"

Tsujimoto let out a nasally "hmph" before opening the trunk. The fresh scent of leather invaded the area like a victorious army. It vanquished the damp after-rain smell. He coughed at the dry feeling it delivered to his throat. Snatching the bottle of alcohol from Kira, he took a huge gulp of the liquid to relieve the itch. "Ya got a smoke?" he asked, not making eye contact with his partner. The wounded man handed him a cigarette. Tsujimoto pressed the tips of his fingers to the edge of it and mumbled a jutsu. The nicotine-infected smoke began to trail into the air like a dragon swirling ferociously. "Alright," he folded back the cuffs of his coat sleeve. "Let's do this."

"You've finally arrived." A man sitting on a wooden box turned to the pair of captors was spitting tobacco onto the cement floor in the middle of a dark room. "Do you have the boy?" There was nothing but the men and a few sewer rats in the area. They scurried around, in and out of holes and gashes in the walls. Some sat on window panes and watched the reunion.

"Of course, we do!" exclaimed Kira. "Little runt done busted up my shooting arm, Ito!" Tsujimoto was dragging a sack on the floor carelessly behind him, the cigarette hung out of his mouth.

The man in the shadows flashed a smirk. "Good," he muttered. "This kid's gonna really make a difference for us."

Kira stepped up, pushing aside his companion. "So when're we gonna get our money?!" Ito spat out another blob of tobacco, letting it fly as it pleased.

"I'll pay you when I pay you."

"When's that?!"

"When I say so. As you know, money must be earned, not given. You have to prove to me that I am not making a mistake."

"Prove what? We got the boy to ya, had to fend off some piss-poor policemen on the way, too. What else is there to do?"

Ito lifted his head a bit in a mischievous way, a twisted and disturbing smile curled on his face. He shoved another clump of snuff in his cheek. He then leaned forward in his seat, with a hand cradled on his knee, he said in a low voice, "I need information on the Leaf Village. Not just casual information," he gestured at the sack. "I need information from the Yellow Flash's favorite student. Gaining intel on the Yellow Flash also comes with a bonus. The Nine-Tails jinchuriki; and she just so happens to be associated with one of the legendary Sanin. Only this child knows things about these guys that we need to overpower not only them, but the entire Leaf. The best part; I'mma make the little shit watch everyone suffer, watch all his friends point the finger at him as they die." Ito laughed maliciously, the other two snickering and sneer in unison.

The 'Boss' was a little different from the others. He hailed from the Land of Iron, which has been isolated from all ninja-involved wars and conflict, and, like the others, he left his borough to live a life of a gangster. He personally had nothing against the Hidden Leaf Village, but he fancied the sound of people screaming and begging for mercy. One of his hobbies, in fact, was manipulating people to do as he asked like a tyrant. A textbook masochist.

"Alright," Ito said, rising from his seat with a hand in his jacket pocket. "Let's get this show on the road." Tsujimoto nodded. He lifted the body bag by its base and jerked it with a flick of the wrist. With hateful eyes, the three men watched as Kakashi's limp body was launched out of the sack and landed on his face. His wrists were still restrained by a chaffy, thick rope behind his back while his ankles were also fettered by the same tool. There was a blindfold over his eyes in case he awoke and caught a glance at their secret hideout.

"He's not even awake yet?!" exclaimed Kira, veins popped out of his head. He wanted badly to give the prisoner 'what he deserved'. The scarred man, remaining calm, dropped the pouch and started over to his companion to rehabilitate his destroyed shoulder.

"What did you expect? His chakra level was completely drained. Not to mention the dart." he said as he signaled the Mystical Palm Technique. His pale hands ignited into a cyan cloud as he trailed it over the gashes. The injured man flinched in agony while muttering insults and what he wanted to do to the 'runt'.

Ito smiled like a fox sneering over its dying prey. He bound his hands behind his back and slowly walked over to the motionless body. "Well done, Kira, Tsujimoto." he circled the body on the floor. The 'Boss' inspected his captive like he was some foreign animal or a disgusting corpse. He pointed around with the tip of his shoe, kicking Kakashi's leg or shoulder. He even fiddled the laceration on his temple, scraping off the dried blood from his silver hair. "You could've at least cleaned him up a bit!" Ito recoiled.

"Shall we wake him? It's been a while." Tsujimoto asked. Ito, who was leaning against the wall, nodded and stood in front of the Hatake, who shuffled lightly as drowsiness greeted him back to consciousness. He moaned quietly in agony and stiffness. Sucking in his saliva to separate it from the clump of chewing tobacco in his cheek, the gang leader lightly kicked the young Jonin in the head. "'ey you, wake up."

The healed man's excitement grew; he clutched an iron pipe in his sweaty hand. Seeing this, the scarred man casually stood back, not wanting to be near the captive once the interrogation began. But it's as if he really had a choice.

Kira impatiently stormed over, snatched the back of the boy's collar and yanking him to sit on his knees. Double vision and dizziness swayed him, making him fall over a few times. "Get up!" the irritable man demanded; he repeatedly shoved the Leaf ninja back up to his knees.

Ito knelt down in squatting position and snatched off the blindfold. "Hello Kakashi Hatake," he said. "I need your help."

The boy finally managed to hold up his own head. "...Who're you?"

"A man with a vision; a vision of a world without the Land of Fire.

"I'm not...giving you anything."

"We know everything about you, boy." Kira added. "Your home, your friends, your favorite colours even."

"It's green and black, by the way." Tsujimoto intervened for emphasis. Ito and Kira, even Kakashi, shot looks his way. An awkward silence washed over them.

"Now, before we begin," Ito walked over to the frowning boy. "I want to see something."

With that, he yanked off Kakashi's mask harder than necessary and left it bunch around his neck. The young ninja's hard grimace stayed planted firmly on his face, with or without the mask. His heart raced.

"I've always wondered. You're a handsome boy, a real shame you're the last student of the Yellow Flash."

"I don't care what you know about me. You can't make me do anything for you." Kakashi growled.

Ito smiled, undaunted. "Well, you may want to re-think that, if you know what's good for both you and your precious village."

"My village is strong; they'll kill you before you even pass the gates." Kakashi replied. Ito nodded to the two men in the background.

"We'll see." With that he turned on his heel and left the single ceiling lamp lit room.

"C'mon, you brat! SPILL IT!" Kira exclaimed, lifting a severely beaten Kakashi by his messy white hair. He was panting heavily and coughed blood straight into the abuser's face. Kira growled and launched the captive across the room, making him slide on the pavement. The man stomped over and, as Kakashi clumsily got to his knees, kicked him across the face.

The Leaf ninja fell to his side, making a quiet wince as the bruise on his face broke and released blood. It oozed down his cheek in unison with the waterfall of blood spilling from his temple and mouth. He spat out a clump of blood onto the floor and coughed. "We know you know everything there is to the Yellow Flash."

He snatched some of Kakashi's hair again and dragged him to his side.

"We know you know a way to overthrow the Nine-Tails-" added Tsujimoto.

"What, are you STUPID?!" Kakashi exclaimed, blood and sweat stinging his eyes shut. In a hoarse voice, he continued, "You really think I can help you with something THAT far-fetched? Nobody has any bullshit solution to taking down the Yellow Flash or the Nine-Tails, considering there is one."

The scarred man bent down next to the bleeding Jonin, whose natural eye was battered so badly, it refused to open. "Look, I can be your best friend here or I can be your worst enemy. Your choice. Give us what we want, and we won't harm you any further." Tsujimoto stated. "We'll untie your hands and give you a nice room."

Kakashi's Sharingan eye that had a small bruise under the lid trailed slowly up to the tall man. It was full of undeniable willpower and stubbornness. His red, spinning pupil spoke, "like that'll ever happen!"

Tsujimoto slapped him across the face; Kakashi made a small moan in pain as Kira re-dragged him by his side. The two were fuming by now.

"He's not talking anymore!" Kira announced. "SPEAK, DAMMIT!" He kicked the thirteen year-old in the stomach and slammed his head into the cement ground.

Kakashi coughed and panted, choking on his own blood. His ears rang.

Tsujimoto sighed. "He's not gonna spill. How about we approach this differently?"

Kira spat in the young Jonin's face as he hung from an 8-foot high door frame by his wrists. He was slowly falling in and out of consciousness. "You're gonna give us that info one way or another." he assumed. "You almost ready?" he said to Tsujimoto.

"I've been ready." the tall man replied. The two stepped back a bit. Tsujimoto formed a hand sign.

Agonizing spouts of electricity attacked every inch of Kakashi's body, making him twitch violently. However, no more than occasional quiet yelps came from him. A chakra-sucker. Like a shock collar. After about fifteen seconds, the shocking stopped.

Kakashi dangled there, eyes closed and blood dripping from his face. "Gonna talk now?" Kira asked. He smacked the captive across the face. "Wake up!"

After another fifteen minutes of shock torture, the men's patience grew thin. "How did you take down our men? You must've known something." Tsujimoto pushed. "You were able to foresee their techniques. How?! Did you know about this?!"

Kakashi weakly nodded. Both men recoiled.

"HOW?!" Kira shouted. He punched Kakashi in the stomach.

Kakashi opened his functional Sharingan eye and stared Kira straight in the eye through his shielding hair covering most of his face, slightly frowning at the pain and panting heavily. He beared a cocky smirk. "You," he croaked, exhaustedly. "You don't have to be a genius."

Kira's temper snapped. In a flash, the binds that held the Leaf ninja's wrist released and he fell on his face to the floor. "You think you're so smart, do ya?! You little piece of crap!" he kneed the boy in the stomach and head. Tsujimoto picked him up by his hair again and held him there for Kira.

"What do you think this is? Some FREAKIN' GAME?!" he clobbered Kakashi mercilessly, not leaving a spot unharmed. Kira continued to insult and stomp on Kakashi when he fell over.

Tsujimoto took out a silver cigarette lighter, and Kira smirked, knowing what he was thinking. It flickered on. Then he brought it over to Kakashi, who Kira held down on the floor. "This oughta get ya talkin'." the short man stated.

Tsujimoto yanked one of Kakashi's arms to his view as Kira sat on his chest and held his other arm. Soon a piercing agony shot through Kakashi's body like static. It was scorching hot; an inevitable scream broke from him.

"Looks who's talking now." Kira pointed out, proudly. Tsujimoto plucked out his cigarette and jabbed it into Kakashi's forearm, enjoying the fairly high-pitched yelp that the ninja made. It was pure music to both of their ears. His fists balled, his nails cut into his palms. Tsujimoto twisted and flicked away the cancer stick and played with his lighter. "Now, how about the information?" Kakashi turned his head away from the men, gasping for breath.

"'Ey, how's 'bout we sign our masterpiece? Maybe he'll be worth something in the black market with that Sharingan of his." Kira suggested.

Tsujimoto shrugged and moved to Kakashi's leg. He tore off the leg from the boy's pants from ankle to knee. He lifted it and flicked on the blue flame. Slowly and agonizingly, he trailed it all over the calf to form a circle with an X penetrating through the middle. It was sloppy and messy, but once the blood dried, the insignia would be visible. Kakashi's yelping and bloodcurdling screaming fell into deaf ears and terrorized the whole warehouse and echoed throughout the canyons in which it was hidden. "Your little girlfriend's gonna die because of this. And your closest friend. Your family! All dead!" Kira screamed, grabbing Kakashi's face and staring him dead in the eye.

The young Hatake trembled in agony. "...Screw you..." Kakashi spoke slowly, blood overflowing his mouth. Tsujimoto returned to burning the captive's forearm, smirking at the boy's suffering.

"Has he spilled?" Ito entered the room.

The two men standing before him shook their heads in failure; one scratched the back of his head while the other gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Ito frowned and glanced over at Kakashi's motionless body; he was lying on his stomach with his face in the floor, his hair made him look like a moss-covered rock. Blood stained the floor around him and the gangster could smell burning flesh and hair as he drew nearer. He squatted down and roughly lifted Kakashi's head up by his hair in disgust. His face curled in utter indigestion, like he was going to vomit. He placed the unconscious boy's head back down and stood up.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed toward the men. "What the hell is that?! Tsujimoto, heal his face right now!" he ordered. The tall man immediately went to work.

Ito plugged his nose with plucking fingers. "Ugh, and that stench! Horrible!"

Tsujimoto rolled over the lifeless body and began his work. 'Maybe we overdid it.' he thought.

"Now what? Little jerk hasn't said anything." Kira asked, arms crossed.

"We no longer have use for him. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Yellow Flash's only student." Ito explained. "He belongs to the Nine-Tails under law."

"So..?" Kira said. Tsujimoto eyed the two over his shoulder.

"That means, this boy is the jinchuriki's treasure. He'll be coming, and when he does, he's gonna be pissed." the tall man clarified. "So Boss, what're we gonna do with it?"

"Send him off to the black market, he'll be worth thousands. Once the Nine-Tails comes, I'm ghost." Ito replied. "Besides, I ain't ready to die just yet."

**##**

"...and so, I want you to find Kakashi and bring him back. This is urgent. That place is extremely dangerous, especially because he is Leaf. Do whatever it takes. I haven't received any signal from him since the battle. You know what to do."

"Yes sir. I will complete this mission without flaw."

"I can see why Minato trusted you with his last student before his departure. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

"Kushina,"

"Yes?"

"Bring the kid home. And be safe."

"...Yes sir."


	3. Ch 03: What's Left

Kakashi's limp body melted to the floor. His silver hair poured over his closed eyes. He was sweating as if laid out in the hot summer sun. His breath was dry. The heaviness in his head made the world spin. Blood splattered on the walls. Rats scampered around.

Stubbornly, he urged himself to his feet for further combat.

"Looks like the little runt still got some fight in 'em." Kira pointed out. He dashed toward Kakashi, who saw in double-vision, and grabbed him by the hair before slamming him back to the ground.

The two gangsters stood over him, both sneering like foxes. Tsujimoto held a branding iron in his sweaty hand.

Kakashi again stood, hate in his eyes. He wiped blood from his lip and wobbled a bit.

"Lighten up, Leaf-trash." Kira snickered after he kicked the boy into a face-plant. "Ya gonna make us billionaires."

He then wrestled the boy to his knees and held him by the wrists, folding his arms behind his back. Wearily, the young Jonin offered an admirable amount of resistance and the stubby gangster even struggled.

Kira backhand slapped him hard. "Stay still!"

Tsujimoto knelt down by the boy's head, still holding the iron. He peeled open his bruised Sharingan eye and observed it. "Yep. You sure are the boy with the Wheel Eye. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan."

Kakashi jerked his face out of Tsujimoto's hand. The skinny gangster then stood and walked over to a pot of ignited contents. He slipped the iron into it with ease. "Now we wait."

**##**

Kushina frowned at a pair of strangely shaped parallel tracks embedded in hardened mud. She could see that it faded in the distance. She traced her fingers over it as if it were a delicate fossil. A fragment of one track cracked and fell apart to reveal a small shuriken.

It was Kakashi's. She knew by the small fingernail marks engraved in the base. Kushina remembered that incident like the back of her hand. Kakashi's first B-rank mission.

**-3 years ago-**

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Minato shouted to his squad of Genin and Chunin.

Field mines exploded one after another in random places, polluting the air with gunpowder and soot. Kunai and shuriken darted into the ground at rocket speed. Kushina was busy dodging and countering attacks. She glanced at Obito, then Rin, both were frozen in question of what to do. Kakashi, holding his own, was right behind her. "HEY! You all have to go! NOW!"

"What about you guys?!" Obito asked.

The Yellow Flash fended off another ninja by launching him like a tomahawk. The wind from a grenade blew through his hair making him look like a daisy in a meadow. "We'll be right behind you!"

Kushina knocked an enemy against the branch of a tree. She finished the job by stabbing a kunai through his heart. "What are you waiting for?! Kakashi, take them and GO!"

"But-!" Rin and Obito seemed to panic at the same time.

"C'mon!" Kakashi grabbed Rin's arm and Obito's collar and ran as told. "They'll be fine. They're not Jonin for nothing!"

The Chunin let go of his teammates and repelled the enemy's weapons with his own. However, he missed one. It was the sharpest kunai Obito had ever seen. It was thrown with such force that it was submerged in the dirt up to its handle. Right in front of his foot.

The black-haired Genin was startled and fell on his butt. Tears invaded his eyes behind his orange goggles.

"Obito!" Rin went back and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She grabbed his hand. Obito blushed.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Hey!" Kakashi called from a tree branch, his father's blade clutched in his hands. "Move, you idiots!"

"Rin, Obito, go!" Minato added, appearing right in front of them, deflecting a grenade. "You too, Kakashi!"

Rin, still holding tightly onto Obito's hand, did as told. "Kakashi! Watch out!" Obito warned.

The young Chunin's head jerked up with just enough time to see one of the enemy soldier's face inches away from his own. The man had launched himself from another branch and tackled the boy. Kakashi went down with a low "Ugh!"

"Ah shit." Kushina cursed, turning on her heel to aid her nephew. "Rin, Obito, get to the rendezvous point! Minato, I'm going after Kakashi!"

"We're right behind you!"

"I got it! Just go!"

"We're NOT splitting up!"

Giving up on the argument, the jinchuriki charged toward the two, who were wrestling downhill. The wolfish man rolled into a bushy shrub, screening her view. It all happened so fast.

By the time Kushina hopped over the bush, it was too late. The wolfish freak had already sunk his teeth into the side of her nephew's stomach, savouring his blood like a vampire. A sight engrossed by the young man.

He had the young Chunin on his back, his wrists were restrained to his sides by what looked like wire emerging from the floor, and he placed a hand over the boy's mouth to keep him from making too much noise.

Kushina could hear his muffled cries, which increased in volume once the enemy ninja's teeth tore and thrashed deeper into his flesh. Kakashi's back arched slightly and his fists balled. The Jonin could spot tears forming in his closed black eyes.

After hiding the other two Genin, Minato whipped out three kunai. The first spiraled toward the enemy's head, the second went toward Kakashi, and the third darted to Heaven. Straight up, like a rocket during lift-off.

As expected, the wolfish man stopped the one intended for his head by letting it stab through his hand, enjoying the crippling pain. He smiled demonically at where Minato and Kushina were, but there they were not. With blood staining his lips, the evil ninja wheeled around just in time to see Minato behind him in front of his fallen student, clutching the second kunai. Fury in his eyes.

"Heh," the enemy snickered, backing up. "You mad now? Your little boy tasted so good!"

Minato said nothing but kept his defensive stance. Kakashi, in a trepidatious stupor, glanced up at his teacher. His body felt numb, like pins and needles numb. He felt as if various fingers were prying his wound wider and wider open by the second. Under his mask, his teeth clenched as he made a sound.

From a distance, the enemy appeared as though he had fasted for months. His shirt and pants sagged-hanging off his hollow body like long drapes. With tarnish rings outlining his psychotic eyes, his foul grinning increased. An ugly sight. Minato's grip tightened.

"What, you're just gonna stand th-"

The kunai that had penetrated his hand substituted Kushina, who kicked the enemy high in the air, crushing his jaw line.

In the blink of an eye, a nasty slash became visible through the enemy's chest. He growled like an aggravated beast, gargling blood as he soared up. Kushina took Minato's place in blocking all access to Kakashi, kunai ready, chakra pumping.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's eyes were closed. The pain was unbearable; the prying now a sharp stabbing and twisting. Although he could not see, he was fully aware that his aunt was fighting the wolf-man. He could smell Minato's chakra flipping and dodging and thrashing about. He began to lose consciousness, but stubbornly forced his eyes open.

BOOM!

Blood splattered everywhere, decorating every inch of the jungle's behind-the-shrub area. Minato was gone with a poof! A shadow clone. Kakashi didn't flinched as blood splashed on his face. The real Minato was straight as a pole with his Thunder God kunai, a.k.a. the third kunai, plunged handle deep into the enemy's skull for balance. The man backflipped off the wolfish man's head and let the corpse fall to the ground with a bang.

The adults breathed in relief and smiled at each other over the torn corpse.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh no, Kakashi!"

Obito and Rin came scrambling through the bushes. The girl Genin settled herself on her knees next to her teammate's grotesque wound while Obito went to work on the wired binds.

"Obito," Minato said, yanking his kunai back from the enemy's head. He cleaned it before returning it to its place in his pouch. "We may need those."

"What? Whaddya mean?" the Uchiha asked.

"He's right. Whatever that guy put into Kakashi is definitely poison. He's gonna move around too much if we cut them off." Kushina explained. Rin's hands were sheathed by cleansed, elastic gloves.

"Move around?" Obito cocked an eyebrow. "Whaddya planning on doing to him?"

"It's moving too fast for me to catch!" Rin panicked. "The only way is to amputate everything that's been gnawed. But, I'm sure there's another way...Sensei?"

"Maybe if we cauterize it..." Kushina suggested ruminatively. She knelt down beside Rin, who nodded in approval. She was impressed at her superior's medical knowledge, which was really just another hypothesis.

"Yes, it's worth a shot. That'll stop the bleeding and prevent infection. It might dissolve the poison as well." she said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Obito interrupted, irritated with being left out.

"It means, we're going to...burn the places that are contaminated with the poison. Just think of it as boiling water; we're going to boil Kakashi's blood and infected tissue."

The scarlet-haired woman whizzed through five hand signals after developing all the chakra she could muster while the black-haired Genin clenched his clammy fists. The outline of a small barrier floated above Kakashi's wound, glowing orange. "Kakashi, this is gonna hurt, but try you're best to stay still."

"Hang on, Kakashi." Rin's voice was benign, she smoothed her friend's silver hair in the process. She lifted his shirt to reveal the entire wound. Obito was nearly out of sight, gawking at the Chunin's wound. "Obito, pull his mask down so he can breathe."

The Uchiha did so and in addition placed a shuriken in his teammate's hand. "I think you're gonna need that." he cautioned.

Then Kushina's violet eyes glowed a tad orange. She stared at the abrasion with deep intent.

"Whoa," Obito exclaimed. "Kushina, how did you learn that?"

"I know a guy." was the answer. "Rin, tell me where and when."

The medical ninja in-training nodded and traced her sanitized and gloved fingers along the rims of the wound, blood staining the elastic material. She gently sunk two fingers into Kakashi's damaged side, making him wince and tug against the restraints. His wrists were bleeding from the struggle-he held back his screams, instead only an angry-sounding groaning escaped him.

"Easy, Kakashi." Minato comforted, kneeling on the other side of his student. Obito watched his teammate sympathetically, wishing there was something he could do. Anything.

"Okay," Rin stretched open the bite mark with her fingers, using both hands. Kakashi cried out. "Kushina, right here on the left. This seems to be the source."

"Got it." The jinchuriki's eyes dilated, never blinking. The orange tint completely overpowered the amethyst shades in her irises.

Suddenly, a reddish mist floated over Kakashi's stomach. It soaked right into Kakashi's bare skin. Steam rose and mingled in the air, kissing the soft breeze while caressing their faces, resembling chefs at work in a cuisine.

His damaged skin, polluted blood, and torn veins and arteries made a strange sizzling sound as the procedure continued. The constant noise reminded Obito of a hibachi restaurant in which the chefs and cooks prepare the requested food on a large grill before their guests.

"Add a little more 'umph' to it." Rin directed.

Kushina frowned in concentration and the mist deepened to a darker, more thick fog. It slithered into Kakashi's abrasion again in a bulkier portion. The sizzling and steaming increased. Sweat streamed down her face; Minato glanced at her, cautiously.

The woods echoed with the eleven year-old's screams. When Obito noticed that Kakashi's blood was boiling like cascading waves during a storm, he fainted.

For the next hour and a half, Kakashi endured the agony of a three-degree burn, though the only scar he received was the bite mark. The pain was so intense, his fingernails cut slits into the shuriken given to him by Obito.

**-present day-**

Kushina's hand enclosed over the star-shaped weapon. She frowned as she pressed it against her forehead in prayer. This was her baby. Her last chance for sanity. "I gotta find him."

**##**

Oxygen-rich bubbles evaded Kakashi's mouth and nose. He saw red and his throat and nasal passages burned as if set on fire. There was water everywhere. Ten seconds seemed like an hour. Before he knew it, Kira yanked his collar and air crashed through his body.

Kakashi coughed hoarsely. His eyes were pinched shut, irritated from the saltwater. His silver hair was drenched and covered them. He was stripped of village headband, shoes, metal arm protectors, and weapons.

He knew not if it was morning yet. It all was like one long, long night.

Kira tossed him to the side. Kakashi landed hard on his face without a sound. "Tsuji," he snorted in disdain. "When's it gonna be ready?"

"Soon, my friend." The tall, skinny gangster's face was lit up by the fire. His attention was entirely on the iron, nothing else. He'd listened to his partner beat and drown the lights out of the boy. Frankly, he had a headache and wanted to call it a day. But there was one thing he loved more than rest and that was money. Black market, bounty hunting money.

And Kakashi was the key to the treasure chest.

Kakashi's slit eyes saw spots and blurs. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and it was torturously loud. He felt his blood speeding through his body. Excruciating pain shot through his temples.

Tsujimoto plucked the iron out of the pot. It was sizzling like greasy bacon during a Sunday morning breakfast. Popping and smacking. Steam slithered through the air. "Kira." he eyed his partner.

The short, tubby gangster tossed Kakashi to his back. He outstretched Kakashi's right arm while jamming his knee into the boy's sternum. The young Jonin struggled a bit, resulting in him coughing out blood.

"Shut up." Kira clasped his grubby hand over the boy's mouth, silencing him.

As Tsujimoto came nearer, Kakashi felt his heart pound through his ribs, so he bit hard down into the other man's palm. He tasted sweat after lurching through skin. There was a crackle, then blood invaded his mouth.

"Shit!" Kira jiggled his hand around as if to shake off the pain. He observed the mark in disgust.

"Don't lose your head, Kira. Let's just get him branded and sell him quick before anyone hears that we have such a prize." Ito appeared out of nowhere. "Especially you know who."

Tsujimoto stepped on the young Jonin's wrist, making him wince. He inspected the branding iron: 0021148. "Here goes another one. To Heaven."

Kakashi was silenced again as the iron pressed harshly on his forearm. He screamed as loud as humanly possible through Kira's hand. His legs bent and his fists balled. Tears fell from the sides of his closed eyes. He could smell his flesh burning and could hear the scorching hot metal frying.

It seemed like hours. Kakashi didn't care if he was crying anymore, all he cared about was getting out of there without giving them any information. No matter what kind of torture he was to endure.

He pictured his teacher. And his friends and the remainder of his family. All safe and sound. For now, that is. Well, his stubbornness had its perks. Relief swooned him and he blacked out, thankfully.

"Alright, let's go." Tsujimoto picked up Kakashi's shoes in the distance.

**-2 days later-**

Kushina landed quietly in front of an ominous warehouse. Mist hung low beneath him. She stealthily traveled to the nearest window. When she peeked in, she realized it was vacant. She pulled the hood of her poncho-like cap over her bright hair.

"That's odd." she muttered.

She noticed two men, one short and fat, one medium-sized and malicious-looking. They were talking in low voices, but the woman could make out the familiar description of...someone.

The jinchuriki leapt through said window and caught herself on an old chandelier, clutching the handle. Silent as night. Her brows knitted together.

"That little brat sure did get us what we came for!" said the fat-so.

"Yes, we may not've gotten that information, but he got what he needed." agreed the other.

Kushina's frown increased. She swung over to the next lamp.

"I'm just glad his bodyguards ain't here. I guess the White Fang's boy wasn't all that important to 'em." the tubby one continued.

"Is that why Tsujimoto left town? What a pussy!" Both men guffawed loudly. "Kira, I like you. You're a baller."

"Heh, damn right I'm a baller! Just glad to be of service, Boss!"

CRASH!

There before the two gangsters, a chandelier had fallen and smashed into the ground. Both froze.

"What the hell?!" Kira shouted.

Kushina twirled the kunai intertwined around his finger, temper flourishing.

"Well, whaddya waiting for?! Go check it out!" Boss shoved his employee forward toward the shadows, receiving a glare.

Kira muttered blasphemous insults under his breath. He disappeared into the darkness, as if been eaten by a famished tidal wave. Or an unearthly monster that held the man in its claws and forcibly dragged him into blackness.

Then, Boss heard nothing. It was dead quiet. Not a faint voice or a rat scurrying to its hole. Just silence.

"Kira?" he called out in almost a whisper.

He heard shuffling in the clutter of cardboard and wooden boxes behind him. He lashed around in a panicked manner. He heard his heartbeat sky-rocket. He clutched his chest, endangered of another stroke.

BAM!

Boss jumped out of his skin. His knees knocked. It was directly to his right. "Show yourself, coward!" he demanded. "I know you're there!"

A mysterious entity dropped down from the ceiling-sky?-with its back turned, remaining in the cavernous abyss of dusk. Red, sharp, haunting eyes pierced through the darkness. Chakra splurged everywhere, making the walls rattle.

"Who're you?" jeered Boss.

That's when Kushina stepped out of the shadows...and stared tomahawks through the gangster.

"What do you want, punk?!" Ito yelled.

Kushina pulled off her hood. Monstrous crimson eyes, oppressively scarlet hair. Live and in the flesh.

With a trembling finger, Ito pointed dumbly at the idol before him. "You're...you're the Nine-Tails Fox of the Hidden Leaf! The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!"

Kushina kept her glare strong, which wasn't so pleasant. At all. "I am." She stepped toward the foolish man. "And you have something that belongs to me."

The ringleader of the gangster squad took a step back. And another. He gulped, neck dampened with sweat. Words failed to describe the intense feeling of true fear that hung low in his heart. So, all that came out was "U-uh...uhh..." So, he turned on his heel to run.

But, Kushina was already behind him!

Ito let out a loud cry and fell back. "I don't know what you're talking about! Where's Kira?!"

"Dead." replied the legendary ninja. "I know he hurt him, so he's paid his price."

"What do you want?!" Ito could've pee'd himself if he wanted to. More than enough was there!

"My nephew." The jinchuriki stood over the pathetic gangster. She spoke with livid emphasis on every word. Her hair, the color of blood, began to rise on end in its thick ponytail. Teeth sharpened as well. She truly bore the image of Kurama. "GIVE him to me, now!"

Well, damn. Ito's bladder released. He reddened in humiliation. Kushina eyed the darkening spots on the gangster's pants, sighed and shoved a hand in her pocket, glancing to the side, looking quite vexed.

"He's not here." said the soiled man in a low voice, watching the red-haired woman storm forward.

Kushina snatched Ito's collar and held him high. "Where is he then?!"

"Why're your hands so bloody?!" the gangster hyperventilated.

"Where is he?!" the Jonin roared, emphasizing every word again, red chakra bubbling in the dark room. She took out a kunai and held it to the man's throat. Ito drained of color instantly when he caught sight of Kushina's shadow on the wall; a ragged fox with many tails, towering over him. "HUH?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The ringleader cleared his throat. "I don't know, my men sold him to the black market for money. God knows where he is now."

The famous Jonin frowned at the floor for a moment, thinking. "The black market..." She unintentionally shook Ito. "Where is the black market?"

"It's in the Fishing Village, along the coast!" the soiled man stammered.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" Kushina's grip tightened.

"I-I'm not! I swear!" Ito clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "You want the money? Here, take it all!" He took bundles of thousands of paper money out of his pockets and held them up as an offering.

Kushina, giving him one last hard grimace, dropped him and began walking to the door. The night was somber, enhancing her every detail.

"Wait, you're n-not g-gonna kill m-me?" Ito asked, frighteningly stuttering. He was on his hands and knees in a pile of fallen wood planks from the ceiling.

The jinchuriki stopped walking for a moment. She placed the hood over her hair again. "If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to." Afterwards, Ito saw nothing but a sheet of red and woke up two days later with a horrendous black eye.

**##**

Kushina didn't flinch when a stray, thin tree branch slashed her cheek, blood emerging. She was flying at the speed of light, soaring like a hawk. She had little knowledge of the Fishing Village, especially its exact coordinates. Her guess: it would be near water. Of course, that was obvious.

Memories flickered in her head like an active whip. She blinked hard to rid them, but was unsuccessful. She remembered taking care of her nephew after the second death of the Hatake clan. Kakashi's mother. Kakashi was a mess at first, but once he stopped crying and moping around the house, things went uphill.

**-5 years ago-**

"You see," a psychiatric doctor started, rubbing his eyebrows in the effort to organize his words, "it seems that, in a general way of speaking, Kakashi's mind is acting like a fortress. He's letting what he believes in and keeping everything else out. But, at the same time, he is aware of his crime." He tapped his pen on a worn notepad. "Luckily, he is aware of what happened."

Kushina breathed heavily in relief. "So, he's just...selectively remembering certain events?"

"Yes, in a way." Dr. Inoue nodded. "He...hasn't cooperated with the other therapists, evidently."

"Or," Kushina said, "the other therapists haven't tried hard enough." She slowly took the details in. She turned her attention to Kakashi, on the other side of the one-way mirror window. He was sitting in the same place since his interview-in a chair against the furthest corner of the room. Untouched. His eyes were somber and empty, drawn to his hands in his lap in a soulless stare.

He wore this strange countenance; a synergy of trepidation and remorse that created a thousand-yard stare directed back at the two adults, but only reflected his hideous appearance. There were flowing tears running down his face, eroding Erika's dried blood from his cold skin. Kushina, at the mercy of such a horrible expression, shuddered in anxiety.

"What now?" Kushina asked in monotone. She watched the doctor with undaunted demand.

"Now, well..." Dr. Inoue sighed. "He has gone completely mute. The trauma must have been too great. I'm afraid 24-hour surveillance will be recommended."

"Surveillance?" The jinchuriki knew exactly what kind of surveillance he was implying. "Kakashi is not going to a lunatic house."

"The INSTITUTION is a good, safe place for recovering individuals with a great staff. I'm sure that, in time-"

"No."

"Ms. Uzumaki, please, it is just a simple, confidential investigation-"

"My nephew is not crazy!" Kushina snapped, leaning forward in her seat. "Erika Hatake was a sociopathic and violent narcissist. She was abusive and neglecting, and used religion and good faith as her screen. You've seen what she's capable of; she was your patient, too."

"Erika was diagnosed due to the fact that she spent time in Dattetako Institution. She was taken care of."

"Not well enough. If anything, she got worse." On the other side of the mirror Kakashi, with that same stone countenance, began prodding at his fresh cuts on his arm as if he could feel through the bandage. The inch-deep stab wound in his back ached, and he could feel it throbbing under the numbing medicine that was applied. The old yellow bandana from his academy days was stained with blood as it was tied around his wrist. He clutched it. "Don't tell me you can't see all those wounds."

"Ms. Uzumaki-"

"She would LOCK her own son in a pantry closet for hours and make him pray as punishment! He acted in self-defense; she was going to kill him! She brought the knife, not him!"

"Please consider that this is a procedure that requires cooperation on your part, as well, Ms. Uzumaki."

"Then explain to me: how is it that he's the one being placed in an asylum?"

"He is unstable, unresponsive, and possibly-"

"Violent?" Kushina tested, daring him to repeat that awful word. She shook her head and looked at Kakashi. "He talks to me, not through words, but he does. Please, just let him see me."

"And you're sure this is going to work?"

"I'm sure. He's family, after all."

Dr. Inoue rubbed his eyes and looked cautiously at the female ninja before him. His brown hair was slicked back neatly. "Most people who've experienced some traumatic situation to this extent are placed in an institution."

"Maybe, but he's not 'most people'. His case is its own story, am I wrong?"

The doctor eyed Kakashi. The boy was still a small child. Fragile, but possibly resilient. The blood drying on his skin would be washed off, the tears falling from his eyes would be wiped away. Risking his neck, he looked back at Kushina. "Why is it you're so against the idea?"

"Because it won't do Kakashi any good." Kushina replied sternly. The fire in her eyes did not cease, but she knew what possible damage she could be spawning. Her hands balled into tight fists. "Sitting around, being watched...it never does anyone any good."

"Patients need to be given space and unlimited time without a push."

"Kakashi needs someone to believe in him." The woman's brow creased for emphasis. "And I will."


	4. Ch 04: Security

_"Kakashi needs someone to believe in him. And I will."_

Her words echoed in her head for what seemed like hours. Going back and forth, eardrum to eardrum. Never falling out of sync. Never faltering in truth.

Refusing to let her nephew be held at some nut-house was only the start of her plan to approach the situation-whether or not it was the correct way, she did not know. Time was to be a gift, she felt, where no one knew what awaited them, wielding only the anticipation of the greatness of its content.

Greatness, indeed.

She glanced down at Kakashi, a seemingly unfeeling piece of granite that stumbled in his walk and used silence as his dialogue. News had spread of Erika's death, gossip and I-told-you-so's assuaging to every corner of the village. Whispers were louder than everyday chatter. Nothing, however, was as unforgiving as the screeching silence that followed as he walked.

People would whisper, "Hey, did he really kill her?" But that did not haunt him as much as hearing them say, "It's about time. Erika was a crazy bitch."

Kakashi did love his mother. He loved her, but despised the her she made herself to be. The her that sentenced him to lengthy penance and desposed of all else but God. She had to die-and finally go to her vengeful God by the blade that yearned for the blood of her nine year-old sin. The cut he had received in the struggle on his cheek stung, and the slash on his forearm cringed with pulse.

"Kakashi," Kushina said, and he looked up at her, startled, "what's wrong?"

He blinked at her, dubious. He had been squeezing her hand. What if she was like what Mama had said about women? About Eve; sinful and greedy and cancerous. No, Mama was wrong. She was the sinner. Death was a way of chastising her.

He shook his head and watched his feet. The jinchuriki smoothed the top of his hand with her thumb. A person with a raspy voice asked, "Why's that Uzumaki chick with him? Hmph," he snorted even louder, "guess he has a thing for monsters."

Kakashi shot a glare at him, but Kushina gently pulled him on. "No need, right?" She smiled almost owlishly at him-the sun's rays beaming down on her features. The boy wriggled a bit under her gaze, and avoided eye contact.

"Hey," the woman poked his head, "how about some ramen? Ya hungry?" As if on cue, the young Chunin's stomach growled monstrously. Kushina chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

**##**

Kushina studied Kakashi's demeanor as he inhaled two bowls of miso ramen without stopping. She had finished hers already and was waiting on the bill. Ichiraku was a generous man and charged two of the bowls 50% off.

You'd think nothing had happened to the boy. He was generally a quiet little thing around strangers and adults anyway. Kushina began to wonder if he knew that his mother's body was to be buried next week. Right next to Sakumo.

Kakashi caught her staring at him, and immediately paused his food rampage, blushed, and looked away. The jinchuriki forced a small smile and smoothed his hair. Her heart sank when he flinched at first contact. Like a beaten animal.

"Go ahead. Eat." He slowly, reluctantly peeked at her in question. "You don't want me to stare at you?" He shook his head rapidly, making his aunt smile wider. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

'Poor thing.' She thought of Jiraiya, who waited at home for the news. He had not left since the previous night when he heard she had brought a blood-stained and sobbing Kakashi to her apartment. He refused to let his daughter-adoptive or not-sleep in the same house alone with a murderer. As far as he knew, Kakashi was well on his way to Dattetako Asylum. 'Papa, please understand.'

Kushina sighed internally, knowing the odds of that were slim. Another customer was whispering to Ichiraku, who was busy with dirty dishes and order-taking. And Kakashi had heard the only part that mattered.

"...He's got her crazy-looking eyes. So suspicious for a kid his age."

Kakashi felt a knife plunge into his chest and twist. He froze, staring at his bowl. Kushina cocked an eyebrow at the man, daring him to say more. "Honey," she inched closer to him, "c'mon, keep eating. Ignore them."

The taciturn nodded slowly and picked up his chopsticks. Everywhere he looked, speechless stares arose. He could see them, could feel them. All of them. His face grew hot to the touch. 'Ignore them.' he reminded himself.

Kushina accepted the bill and took out her wallet when she heard the sound of a chair being thrown at the wall above a customer's head. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"K-Kakashi...?!" She got to her feet in a hurry. After a chorus of screams and gasps, every other customer was scrunched up against the walls, away from Kakashi, wide-eyed and silent. Ichiraku, too, was frozen.

"Do you think I chose this?! _DO YOU?!"_

For someone who stood at a solid four-feet, Kakashi could be pretty damn scary. Kushina bent down in front of him, blocking access to the cowering crowd. His eyes were crazed, and ready to obliterate the restaurant. "Listen to me," she spoke softly, "you need to calm do-"

Kakashi, much to her shock, jerked away and dashed out the shop. "Kakashi!" The jinchuriki quickly paid for the food, scrambling. "I'm sorry, Ichiraku, I'll pay for the damage. It's been a tough day."

The caterer nodded and smiled. "No harm done, sweetie."

"Thank you."

Kushina quickly bowed and then ran out after Kakashi. She searched every corner, every alley for her nephew. She ran two blocks down. Kakashi may be small, but he was fast. "Oh no..." Kushina began to panic, assuming the worst. "Oh my God..."

**-an hour later-**

The kunoichi propelled faster down the streets, shoving past people. She stopped near the village's farmer's market. Finding a short nine year-old in a crowd of medium-sized folk was going to be a challenge. She inspected every person coming in and out of the vintage market, accidentally mistaking blond hair for silver hair in the blinding sunlight. No Kakashi.

She felt a light tug on her shirt. It startled her. There, standing a whole foot and a half under her, was Kakashi with an expression that was full of bemusement, as if she was the one who took off without warning.

"Kakashi!" Kushina gasped, falling to her knees, touching his face to make sure he was okay. She didn't know what it was she wanted to do: yell at him for worrying her, kiss his face for comfort's sake, or spank him for running away. So, she just hugged him tightly. "Jesus! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kushina pointed a finger in his face. "No! Bad Kakashi!" She took him by the shoulders and hoisted him up by them. She frowned sternly at him. "Don't you EVER do that again, okay?!"

Gulping, the boy nodded rapidly. Kushina hugged him again and breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the good Lord he was unharmed. She just got her child back in her life, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Never again.

**##**

That night, Kakashi was sitting nervously at the dinner table across from Jiraiya while Kushina prepared dinner in the next room. He kept his furtive eyes focused in his lap, staring at his hands. Occasionally, he would look around and observe the quaint atmosphere of the apartment. That is, only when he'd work up the nerve to do so.

"Hey,"

The young boy's head jerked up at the man, whose hands were bridged and concealing half of his face. His black eyes were owlish and impenetrable. He had that look he always obtained when he was about to lecture. Kakashi's nerves grew.

He hurried to look up, worried that he had done something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi hadn't seen any proof that he was truly talking to him. He couldn't see his lips moving, just a stoic face. Just piercing onyx eyes.

He thought, 'Am I okay?' He strangely continued to feel numbness, but he did not feel dejected. He did not remember anything of the previous night. He remembered having dinner last week or last month. But nothing of last night. It was just a blur. An un-pixeled splotch on a series of photos. So what did he feel? If anything, he felt nothing. Numb.

Regardless, he nodded.

"Where's your parents?"

Kakashi blinked, showing signs of understanding the question. His eyes shifted down, then right, trying to find the answer. He shrugged.

Jiraiya hummed in response. 'Strange...He doesn't seem to resent himself for his mother's death...!' He cleared his throat, and started the test. "You gotta name?"

The silver-haired child automatically shrunk, giving the claimed stranger a face as if he were in trouble. The Sanin cocked an eyebrow. "You gotta have a name. What happened to you?"

Again, nothing more than a trepidatious cringe. "Shina," Jiraiya said to the kitchen, "you are a complete psychopath, my dear."

"Had to be. It was a crazy situation, and maybe I panicked, but I had to act in the moment."

"It hasn't occurred to you that you might've taken too much to handle?"

"It hasn't. I'd say, it's just enough."

Kushina came in with platters of freshly-made dumplings. Her face was euphoric, probably because she would get to share her cooking with someone other than her adoptive father. Her red hair that fell perfectly to her lower back was tied into an exotic French braid.

She was smiling, until she noticed her dad leering at the boy. After following Jiraiya's glare, she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Papa," she said. "Don't stare at him like that. You're scaring him to death!"

Jiraiya simply grunted in response. He didn't trust the boy. Not one bit.

She was halfway right. Kakashi glanced at himself in the mirror to discover that he was abnormally pale.

"Honey," The child turned back to the woman with widened eyes. "Why don't you eat up and get some of your color back, huh? You look famished!"

Kushina served him with a bowl full of steaming chicken dumplings. The bowl was, by a milestone, larger than his face! How could anyone finish that?! Instead, the boy replied with a long stare.

The jinchuriki laughed lightly while serving her dad. Jiraiya's stone-hard face finally broke and he smiled brightly at his daughter while thanking her as well. She said, "Shut up and eat."

Around midnight, Kushina noticed the balcony door was inched open. She, fearing an intruder, grabbed a kunai from her nightstand and peeked outside. The moon illuminated her crimson hair and violet eyes. Crickets and night dwellers sang in unison.

Without Minato home, she had to fend for herself-and now her distraught nephew. It was never an issue, though. She could take care of herself.  
>But on the balcony, there was Kakashi, asleep on the floor, a book in his limp hand. A child, not a burglar.<p>

The young boy was squished into a fetal position. The white light ascending from the full moon adorned his cotton-white hair as a soft breeze carried it as if rocking a small child. His eyelashes-which were suitably long-brushed against his soft skin, further complimenting his relaxed face. She could hear his soft breathing.

Kushina aw-ed internally every time a light snore would elude from Kakashi and chuckled. She hadn't realized how graceful the boy was during his slumber. The woman glanced at the thermostat. It was 62°F!

"No wonder he's all curled up like that." Kushina said, almost in shock. The house screamed August, yet the temperature outside was in the beginning of December.

The jinchuriki scooped up the orphaned child and carried him chest to chest. Kakashi's arms were thrown over her neck and his head was rested on the woman's shoulder. Kushina's hands secured her nephew from under. It appeared as though they were hugging. She turned to close the door.

She walked across the house. It was dark, but not to the point where everything is obscured in black. It was merely grey. After many twists and turns, she opened another sliding door and walked in.

She laid the boy down on the couch and placed a thick blanket over his shoulders. Kakashi immediately flipped onto his stomach and proceeded to sleep.

Kushina switched on the heater and took one last look at her nephew. No child should bear the memories of his parents' deaths. No child should have to kill anyone in self-defense. No child should ever stand alone. Tears welled up in her eyes just thinking of what she saw; Kakashi, drenched head to toe in his mother's blood, holding her corpse in the middle of the floor.

She had done the right thing, she felt, in calling emergency services. And she made sure to explain to Kakashi that no more harm was to come to him that hectic night. Keeping him out of an institution was the key to unlocking the door to a new, bright future for him.  
>She would be sure to speak freely at the hearings, revealing that Erika Hatake was an unstable and heinous schizophrenic who had many times since his birth attempted to kill Kakashi: smothering her "cancer" with pillows, tracing the lines of his trachea with a knife while he slept. It would work; Kakashi acted in self-defense.<p>

Kushina agreed to taking him to checkups with the psychiatrist every other week, but that was it. No medications, no padded rooms, no hour-long sessions of repetitive questioning.

But despite that and the suspicion of medical specialists, Kakashi was remotely normal for the most part. Timid, but normal. Sure, he would set off on those who crossed the line at random times only to fall mute soon after, but that could have been predicted. Now, watching him sleep soundly, Kushina felt somewhat relieved that he was functioning well, taking baby steps at a time. She smiled and shut the door.

'Nani, am I doing the right thing?' She considered calling her boyfriend, but remembered the time and threw her phone on a decorative table. She sat on the single step that opened the apartment to the kitchen and dining room for what seemed like hours.


	5. Ch 05: Little By Little

**-2 months later-**

Kakashi's eyes opened slowly, groggily. His neck ached from a night on his makeshift arm pillow. He groaned drowsily and blinked many times to clear the blurriness. It was like everything was in slow motion. He was warm, not uncomfortably hot, but alarmingly cozy. Sleep wheedled him for return, but he knew it was already the afternoon. He forced himself to sit upright.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, kiddo." a voice said. The child turned his head to see Jiraiya there, holding a basket of laundry. His face was refreshed and lively, which was probably his way of making up for his past behavior.

Kakashi blinked blankly at him. He waved slightly.

The white-haired man smirked. "Go grab some breakfast. Shina makes the best, it'd be a shame for you to miss out."

Kushina turned around. Her red hair twirling behind her. Her violet eyes lit up when she saw the small child standing behind her. She chuckled and patted his head like a good dog.

"Good morning, honey. Why don't you sit at the table while I bring you your food?"

Wordlessly, Kakashi evacuated the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

The jinchuriki wheeled back around and scooped up a tray of 'kaiseki' consisting of steamed rice, a bowl of miso soup, grilled saury, and green tea. She placed it before her new housemate and settled across from him with her own cup of tea.

Jiraiya entered the room and plopped down across the table from the child. He gathered Kushina by the waist. Kakashi blushed; how was he supposed to eat while they were watching his every move?!

Kushina chuckled. "You can eat. It's okay." Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed by the woman's breasts. He was busy staring at them in the short silence that roamed the dining room. Jiraiya snapped a few times in front of his face, making him jolt and flush to a crimson red.

He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly looked back down, humiliation and guilt evident in his posture. He expected the man to be belligerent at his behavior. But no, he was on the verge of laughing openly. Kushina groaned.

"Now that's over with," Kushina explained, "the real reason we're gathered here is to talk about some stuff and to set some ground rules."

The child nodded. Rules were never an issue to him.

"I don't expect you to remember, but I am your aunt Kushina. I was your father's student." She looked away for a moment. "So, that being said, legally, I'm the one who's going to take care of you, you know?"

Kakashi blinked and nodded. Under the table, his hands trembled.

"Alright." Kushina started. "Rule #1; do your chores. We're gonna be living under the same roof, it's important that we all do our share. You're only a child, so your chore is to keep yourself...presentable. Y'know, brush your teeth, comb your hair, all that. Fair, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Rule #2; curfew is strictly at 10:00. The only exception is if you are in the hospital or if you have a mission that requires a longer stay. If you violate it without a good enough reason...well, don't. Curfew should change once you become a fully-alleged ninja. I wouldn't say to worry about curfew yet, since you'll have me walking you everywhere."

Again, the taciturn nodded his understanding.

"And lastly, Rule #3; this shouldn't even be a rule, but whatever. Just...be a good boy. No drugs, alcohol, or...sex." Kushina smirked when the child tilted his head to the side.

"I think you just earned your ticket for the sex talk, Shina." Jiraiya muttered to his daughter before continuing, "I strongly suggest that you abide by these rules. Just trust me on this one."

"However, we're never going to threaten to kick you out or anything like that, so don't think that's the ultimatum. I expect that you treat us as adults. I don't put up with any disrespect and all that." Kushina instructed.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "Questions? Concerns?"

A rapid shake of the head.

"Simple enough, right?"

A simple nod.

Jiraiya smirked and stood. He walked over and ruffled the child's hair on his way to the kitchen. "Well, good. Now get out of my face."

Kushina laughed while Kakashi blinked obliviously, watching the man go. She took his hand in hers, and gave him a warm smile. "This is your home. Remember that."

**-4 months later-**

"...and you're telling me he's improving?"

"Yes. He refuses to use words, but little by little, he is beginning to find himself."

"Hm." Dr. Inoue nodded his head in approval. "Tell me, not as a patient's guardians to a doctor, but as an adult to another: are there times in which you feel this situation is overwhelming?"

"Are you doubting me?" Kushina's eyes narrowed. Minato, who sat beside her, glanced at his fiancèe. The doctor put his hands up in defense. She gathered her hair to one side and folded a lock behind an ear. "Well, there are times where I can't find the right words to say, exactly. But that doesn't mean I can't do this."

"Is he content with living with you?"

"We believe so." Kushina said, a hint of hesitation in her voice. She continued stronger, "But we know the kind of person he is."

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't let himself be associated with you." Minato added. "And well...he hasn't tried hiding or running from either of us."

"No, never." Kushina agreed.

Dr. Inoue again nodded. He stuck his pen between his teeth. "That explains a lot. He wouldn't even approach me, or the others."

The two Jonin turned back to the glass window before them. Evidently, two child psychologists were beseeching the boy to come out from under the little side table. One had an encouraging hand beckoning at him, but Kakashi stayed there, watching her meticulously. She even tried snapping at him. At one point, with the speed of an expert, he had launched one of his shoes at the woman, striking her in the head. The other doctor recoiled and backed away from him. Kushina held her breath. Minato squeezed her hand.

"He's not always this way. There are only quick spurts of this behavior, but he doesn't do stuff like that repetitively." Minato read Inoue's face. The psychiatrist jotted some notes down.

"I believe you." Inoue said. "I saw how calm he was when you three walked in. He was holding Kushina's finger, even. I believe this is one of those trauma-induced amnesia days, again, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. He's had a few in these past few months." Kushina crossed her arms. "When that happens, we have to make sure to get to him as soon as possible. Since Nani's his teacher, he is the one who goes to him first."

"Good; the key to memory recovery is to start with the most recent." Inoue said. "I'm glad that you've found your way to cope with this. But," he shifted in his seat, "what makes today so special: he's now using violence as a crutch. You saw. Has he hit you before?"

"No, he hasn't." Minato said after checking with Kushina first.

"Has he thrown tantrums at random times?"

"...Once. But with reason." Kushina remembered the incident at Ichiraku's. "People were prodding at open wounds. He ran out after throwing a table and yelling at them. I had to chase him."

"Hm..." The psychiatrist leaned forward in thought.

"Let me go in."

It was more of a demand; Dr. Inoue glanced at her, then watched the psychologists retreat. After a moment's time, Kakashi slowly began to seep out, like a tortious in motion. Kushina made brief eye contact with him, then rose from her seat.

"Namikaze," Dr. Inoue started, "you too should go in. Perhaps he will find solace in your presence. There is a better chance of him coming through if he recognizes you first. The chances are hairline-thin, but...it's worth a shot."

As soon as the door handle twisted, Kakashi withdrew and hid back under the table. Kushina felt the weight of the room, like there was a lingering soul lost in the air vents. It was stark, cold, and claustrophobic. She looked around at the one-way mirror, at the white walls and carpet.

Minato gazed at the only source of a shadow in the fluorescent-lit room. His student under the table. The child observed him, not in suspicion, but in curiosity. He still did not move.

Minato sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the table. He smiled disarmingly at him. "Hey, boy." Kakashi blinked at him in acknowledgement. "Do you know who I am?"

Kakashi inched out, then paused, desperate for a closer look at this stranger. He focused his chakra and sniffed him. The vaguely familiar scent swayed him to get a little bit closer. With a tiny, scarred hand, he reached up and touched one of Minato's locks.

"Ani?"

Everyone, but Minato and Kakashi, held their breaths. Minato was shocked at how fast he remembered, but smiled and slowly placed a hand on the boy's silver hair and ruffled it, the way he always did. "Hi."

Kakashi found comfort in his touch. Until he saw Kushina behind Minato.

Kushina shuddered then. Two untrusting, trepidatious black eyes the size of the moon were set intently on her, piercing straight to her core. A predator's stare.

Swallowing anxiety and willing strength, she smiled softly at him. "Kakashi-honey-" she took a small step, making him scramble back a little, still clutching onto Minato's hair and dragging his head with him.

"Okay," Minato cringed, "ow."

"Nani, are you okay...?!" Kushina panicked.

"I'm fine. Just keep talking to him." It startled her and Minato a little, startled the doctors observing next door. She let out a calming breath and knelt down slowly.

Those eyes never left hers, but his grip on his teacher's hair never faltered.

"Sweetie, do you know who I am?"

Kakashi's glare scorched through her again. He was almost growling at her. The picture of despise.  
>It almost brought tears to the jinchuriki's eyes, but she willed them down. "I'm not going to hurt you." she slowly sat down beside Minato, tucking her legs under her body.<p>

She put a hand on her fiancè's back, and then saw Kakashi's other shoe, letting it hit her across the face and fall in her lap.

"Kakashi." Minato warned.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kushina adjusted herself. "Don't confuse him." There was a red mark on her cheek, lightly coated with dirt. She kept her face calm and picked up the shoe. And held it out to him. "Here."

Kakashi sunk a little deeper under the table, still bringing Minato with him. A demon dragging its prey down to hell. But the male Jonin didn't even notice the tugging at his scalp, he was watching his Ku in worry.

"If you want to hit me or yell at me, do it." A small tear fell from her eye, but left no evidence on her face. "If you're angry with me or hate me, show me. I need to know, even if it hurts."

Kakashi cringed slightly; his head throbbed and he made a small sound in pain. Both adults watched him reach out, probably for the shoe.

He did not hit Kushina. Instead, he combed his fingers through her hair, letting Minato go. He drew his head back and stretched his neck.

Kakashi inspected Kushina's hair like it was something foreign and unspoken of. He raveled a lock around his hand and brought it to his face. "Baby."

On cue, he looked up at her the way he did when he dashed out of Ichiraku's shop. Slight bemusement, utter surprise. He saw the mark on her face and touched it. Kushina smiled. "It doesn't hurt."

Kakashi looked between Minato and Kushina, then crawled with the speed of a slug, into their laps and hugged them. Kushina silently let her tears fall and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Minato enclosed the hug, holding them both.

Kushina was repeating through tears, "Thank God...thank God..."

**##**

A week later, after dinner, Kakashi noticed Jiraiya looking at him. His black eyes were slim. He tilted his head in question.

"Nothing..." the Sanin said. The boy stared at him in awe.

"So, I heard about your last appointment." he said, almost half-warning. Kakashi shuddered. "Why was Shina marked?"

Kakashi tensed and looked down.

"Isn't she family to you, if anything?"

Then it hit him. Kakashi slowly drew back in his chair. Fear raced through his veins, spreading like wildfire. He remembered the seclusion, the abuse, the fear, the anger. So much blood...  
>Was someone capable of wasting away as much as he allowed to even have a committed family or something close thereto? Or did he belong in one of those mental institutions for people with imbalanced emotions? He gave the white-haired man a small smirk and a nod.<p>

"Papa!" Kushina admonished from the kitchen. "Stop. It!"

Kakashi knew it was rude to say, let alone ruminate, that the man's words drained away what he'd remineralized in the few previous days. Now, he felt somewhat...frail. Like a tower still in the process of construction-destined to be vast-toppling over into dust. Kakashi shot up.  
>The child rushed out of the room. Jiraiya watched, dumbfounded.<p>

The man glanced over his shoulder at his daughter. Kushina's face was unusually calm, but he could tell she had been holding her breath.

"Now what'd I say?" he asked.

The jinchuriki blinked, twisting her long red hair into a thick braid, pulling her bangs back. "...He just needs time. He's having a bad day. He remembers everything else, but names seem to slip away."

"Hm."

"Papa, why did you say that?" Kushina pushed. "I'm fine, okay? It's only a small bruise."

"He hit you."

Kushina stormed over and stood over Jiraiya. "He was scared."

"He had five months to do this. On and off. Ain't that enough-"

"Papa, don't."

Jiraiya sighed in irritation and took a long swig of his beer. Kushina swirled the liquid in her own bottle, watching the condensed droplets of water stream down the sides. "Y'knew what to expect, Kushina."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect THIS to happen." Kushina shot back. "No one did. I didn't expect Sensei to just all of the sudden commit suicide last year. I'd thought Kakashi would be in good hands."

Jiraiya leaned forward, elbows on the table. His eyes leered at her in a parental manner. "Erika...lost it. She'd been losing it. What made you think that would change?"

Kushina sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "I'd thought she learned to love her only son. What, is it wrong to believe in people?"

The legendary Sanin took a moment, then shook his head slowly. "The wrong people."

His words hurt. They unraveled the heinous truth behind Kushina's words and barricaded them with steel doors. The jinchuriki, feeling guilty and stupid, snatched her beer and shot up. "I'm gonna talk to him. And by the way, Dad, why don't you try welcoming him into the family sometime soon?"

In the living room, Kakashi sat on his makeshift bed, cross-legged. He turned his left arm over and inspected a jagged scar on his wrist that ran to the middle of his forearm. It was still bulky and a shade lighter than his skin.

Family...

Guilt overtook him. He hit Kushina, and bruised her. Yes, he panicked and was scared she was going to hurt him, but...he hit her. Kakashi buried his face in his hands.

When the doorknob clicked, he scrambled into the covers, hiding himself completely. He expected the worst; crying, a beating, yelling, glass shattering. Blood.

But all that came through that cursed door was Kushina. She stopped in front of the small lump in the huge bed and crossed his arms. "Boy, I wonder where Kakashi went..?" After a moment's hesitation, she saw a beaming eye pop out of the covers. She smirked. "It's alright. Come out, honey."

Kakashi watched her for a while, deciding whether or not to shed the solitude the cotton blanket provided. In one swift motion, he re-hid himself. The woman sighed and rubbed her neck at the rejection, inhaling deep breaths of patience. She sat down on the bed. "Look, I, uh...I know it's been rough these past couple of months, but..."

The child stiffened. He hated these sentiments talks. Kushina took note of it, and spoke on, "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you." She looked over the lump. "I'm sorry, did that come out wrong?"

No reaction.

"I mean," she said, "you could be giving up on yourself, right? You could be letting whatever happens happen. But you're not. I can tell you're fighting this as much as Ani and I, y'know?"

Kakashi shifted a little, but never revealed himself.

"Well, on a side note," Kushina suggested, "beats being in an asylum all day, huh?"

He thought about the asylum. How it nursed the 'unstable' and the 'incompetent'. In its early years, the place was notourious for abusive staff members and neglection. Rumors of rape, sodomy, murder, and suicide erupted from there almost everyday. It was disgusting.

He nodded in agreement slowly.

This mute that she loved meant a lot to her. If anyone hurt him, there would be hell coming.

"Yeah...You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

Kakashi shook his head, and lifted boulders of weight from the jinchuriki's heart. She gently peeled back one of the flaps of the blankets, only to let it be tugged back. "Hey, don't be antisocial, mister!" She laughed. "Y'know, what Papa said, he's right. You are family to us now. Don't be afraid. You don't need to be."

She noticed that Kakashi froze. Poor thing. She thought of what happened before the boy was labeled a murderer. He was just a child...

"Listen...I...I got adoption papers on my desk. It's not like you have to accept me automatically, but..." Kushina groaned, unable to put the right words together. She played with her braid. "Look, a lot would kill to have a kid like you. I mean, I just want you to know that I am here for you. Always. I don't know, I'm just..."

The silver-haired child sat up and let the blankets fall off his head. He stared directly at her, which was awfully bold of him. Kushina blinked. "What?" A tiny hand reached over and grabbed her. The woman accepted it, squeezing it. He smiled, and Kushina smiled back. "Is this your way of telling me you actually like me?"

The boy nodded proudly.

"Oh!" The woman laughed again and patted Kakashi's hair. "Well, good. What happened to being Mr. Gloomy Disposition?"

Unexpectedly, the timid taciturn's usually calm face shifted to a rather annoyed one. His shoulders slumped, eyes slit, head bowed a little. His expression read, "Really?" with premature teenage attitude.

Kushina perked up excitedly. "Hah! I knew I'd break you, y'know?!" The child smiled lightly, happy to have someone talk to him without growing irritated with his lack of response. He felt security in the jinchuriki's presence.

"So, you gotta name? Or would you rather be referred to as You or Boy?" Kushina asked, sitting cross-legged in front of the boy. She already knew the boy's name, but wanted to make sure his memory repression hadn't affected his basic memories.

Kakashi stared at her and blinked. His thumbs twiddled; The woman, after waiting again, joked, "Want me to play the guessing game?"

When the mute smiled and shrugged, she crossed her arms and meticulously observed him. "Alright, then. Hm..." she thought and thought hard. "Keisuke?" Kakashi shook his head. "No? Okay..." She thought about every small detail on the boy before her.

"Takeo?"

No.

"Menma?"

No.

"Ichigo?"

No.

"Takashi?"

Kakashi made a gesture saying 'sort of'. Kushina perked up in victory. "So-so...hm..." She emphasized by holding her chin. "Hidashi?" Kakashi shook his head, but watched her, encouraging.

Kushina didn't care how long she'd pretend not to know his name. She didn't think it mattered. The more responsive he was, the better. Even if she felt silly playing this childish game. In the door, Jiraiya rolled his eyes. 'That girl...'

-an hour later-

The child was slouching on his hand. He yawned. Kushina never even got close to his name, going off in a K tangent.

Kakashi saw his mother laying still on the carpet floor along with shattered glass pieces of an alcohol bottle. The knife. His own words echoed from ear to ear. 'Don't tell anyone...Don't say a fucking word.'

He bit his lip and clenched his fists. He took that treacherous step and swore he would be cremated on the spot. He swallowed. "Kaka...shi," he choked out. Kushina dropped her empty beer bottle, eyes wide and mouth agape. Kakashi was looking down in his lap, his huge onyx eyes stubborn. "That's...my name."

Words evaded Kushina's mouth. She sat there, unmoving, on the bouncy mattress. The child spoke. His voice a tad raspy from neglection, but innocent like the first blooming flower of spring. There was automatically an almost tangible aura around the boy which assimilated newfound trust and amnesty. The jinchuriki rolled that name over her tongue, "Kakashi..." She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, Kakashi, do you go to school?"

Both seemed to nod at the same time, and it made Kakashi smile timidly. A silent laugh. Kushina studied him in that moment's time. Translucent black eyes that consisted of secrets that stung too great to reminisce; vibrant silver hair that rustled with every move he made; the adorable crinkle he got beside his nose when he frowned in disgust; quiet mannerisms she grew to love and, finally, understand. Yep, this kid was something else. She really felt blessed to be the one in charge of molding him from taciturn to man.

Kushina took a swig of Earth Country beer. It sizzled down her throat, bubbles popping rapidly. The tingly mix of bitter and sour alcohol remained on her tongue like a mint strip. Kakashi watched her, looking a little nervous. "Don't worry. I can drink an entire six pack by myself and still be able to drive like a pro, y'know?"

Relief washed over him. Kushina spotted the glistening scar on his left arm, squinting. Hurriedly, he hid it under the covers and avoided eye contact. "So," the Jonin changed the subject, "you can call me by my first name-" Kakashi shook his head, making the woman raise an eyebrow. "Then what, honey?"

"Oba."

['Oba' is Japanese for 'Aunt(ie)]  
>['Ani' is Japanese for 'Big Brother']<p> 


	6. Ch 06: 200,000 Miles From Konoha

The sea-infested foam was thick and moist. Kakashi blinked hard as the salty mist stung his eyes as he fended off his drug-induced slumber. On a gondola rowed by two men, his wrists were handcuffed by thick chains. Said chains were connected and ran down to fetter his ankles. Both outlets were managed by a noose-like ring that was rung around his neck. Escape was nearly impossible.

The child's mismatching eyes were glued on the fairly build man before him. They were fiery with stubbornness and disdain. They screamed, "Damn you, you bastard."

The bulky man stared right back at him, not a word emerging from his lips.

Kakashi turned his attention to the atmosphere. There wasn't much, just screens and screens of white smog and endless water. He had nothing to listen to but the continuous sound of shifting water and the dinging of his chains. He had not realized it before, but his left ear was thudding with an ache. "Where're you taking me?"

When he noticed the monstrous man's eyes peering ahead, he shifted around. And his eyes enlarged as he saw a prison.

**##**

It was truly terrible. Kakashi glanced about him; there were chain gangs along the gates, digging trenches. The signified expression of forlorn and withdrawal in tact with the children's faces kept on as if it were a broken film camera. Each the same as the previous.

He was snapped out of his trance when a young girl around his age slammed into him, her arms wrapped around his head. She stood a few inches taller than he. Kakashi blushed as his face was crushed in her breasts. She was crying and hugged him tightly.

Kakashi stared up at her with wide eyes, then awkwardly looked around. "Uh..?"

"Help us! Please!" she sobbed.

The Leaf Jonin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, finding himself speechless. How does one respond to this? He was never one to comfort, and this definitely wasn't the place.

"Mariko," an elder boy dashed toward the two. He ripped Mariko from Kakashi's arms-more or less-and held her in defense. "Stop running from me! And you, don't grab my sister or I'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi put his hands up. "My fault. Sorry." he apologized, knowing not why.

Mariko hid in her brother's chest, sobbing harder. Kakashi looked about them, making sure the guards hadn't noticed the scene. From what he saw, a fist to the face wasn't exactly what he wanted at the moment.

"Um, any idea what's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"Who knows? We were just walking from the store when...when..." The girl continued sobbing.

The brother held her closer. "Don't talk to him, Sis. He's Leaf; I can tell by his accent." he said bitterly.

"I take it you two are from the Fishing Village?" the Jonin's brow twitched, holding back a grimace.

The brother snorted. "What's it to ya?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kakashi knew the village chose to avoid the Ninja World, but who said anything about discrimination?

Out of nowhere, the elder boy threw a punch to the Jonin's stomach. But Kakashi caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. Then he shoved him off with a hard kick in the butt. Mariko watched in horror. A small circle formed.

Face reddening, the overprotective brother spun around and lashed out another fist. Again, the Jonin dodged, snatched his wrist, and slid under his spread legs. In a split second, he was flipped onto his back.

"Okay," Kakashi said, standing over his opponent. "I think we both need to just calm down-"

Another punch!

"Whoa!" Kakashi dodged. A minute in a labor camp and he's already got fists being thrown at him.

He evaded ten more punches, each intended for his skull. He saw them in slow motion as they whooshed past his face. The one way fight continued for another minute until a trio of guards caught notice. They scurried over. Kakashi noticed them, consequently failing to see the fist charging toward his stomach. He saw what looked like veins and couldn't breathe for a second, so he arched over.

"Stop! You two, break it up!" the first guard brushed off the Jonin, who fell down.

"You," the second pointed at the brother, "are coming with us. The warden with decide your punishment later."

The third grabbed the brother, ignoring Mariko's screaming and howling. The other kids held her back as she struggled. The guard and the brother were gone, climbing the flight of stairs leading to a tall skyscraper.

Kakashi got to his feet and looked around. All the kids were staring at him as if he were an alien. The appalled glares he received were dehumanizing-made him feel like something worth less than trash. He cocked an eyebrow.

"And you, Leaf ninja," said the first guard, "are to be punished here."

The second and strongest guard picked up the boy. He slammed him on his back on the hard ground. Kakashi flinched. Really? A few days or so ago, he was attacked in the Fishing, arrested for no apparent reason, beaten to a bloody pulp by money-obsessed gangsters, and sent off to this godforsaken place. Really?!

The monstrous one jammed his foot down on Kakashi's wrist with his knee was drilled into his chest. No surprise his breath hadn't returned. He could barely move.

The leader of the trio strolled over casually with a ravenous cleaver. "You really thought you could waltz in here without anyone noticing, eh Leaf?"

"Screw off." was Kakashi's breathless answer. Short, sweet, and simple as that.

The malicious man smirked and faked offense. "Oh, so scary." He stepped heavily on the thirteen year-old's other wrist, making him wince. "But what's a ninja without a hand?" he teased, kneeling down. "I think you'd be an easy meal."

The cleaver sliced sharply into Kakashi's wrist. His fists balled. The guard rose the knife to his face, observing the fresh red liquid streaming down the blade. "Stupid boy." He rose the weapon mightily. "Now, I'm gonna make an example out of you,Leaf."

"Someday. Not today."

All eyes darted to the warden. A middle-aged man with grey hair and hard brown eyes. He was particularly tall with a slim build. Experience tainted his handsome face with wrinkles.

"But, sir-"

The guards got off Kakashi, and he sat up, rubbing his wrist. "From what I saw, he didn't start the fight. The other dumb-ass did. Besides, a Jonin should be given...special treatment."

Whispers and mumbles arose instantly. Prisoners' and guards' eyebrows shot up and the courtyard erupted in gasps and some disdainful cackles.

"Y-yes sir." said the duo in unison. With a respectful bow, they were gone.

The elder warden smiled and leered at the boy on the floor. Kakashi felt a strange sense of fear that overtook every fiber of his soul. For some reason, he wanted to cry as he gawked at him. Instead, he hid his worry with an impenetrable grimace.

The warden 'hmphed' and left. "Everyone, get back to work!"

Kakashi got his feet again and brushed himself off. He sighed and inspected his wrist. It was crusty and stung. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a small figure staring at him. He eyed a child, appearing around eight or younger.

Before he knew it, the little boy was gone. Kakashi unintentionally brought his hand up to his swollen ear. Ding. He felt something plunged in the skin. "Whatever."

**-10 days later-**

Kakashi sucked in some of his much needed breath as he lifted a crate that engulfed his person. It was heavy, not only due to its massive size, but because of its contents. Sweat stung the corners of his eyes when he frowned in struggle. Clumsily, he teeter-tottered for balance. The rusty titanium machine parts banged against each other, which caused an awkward shifting of weight. Kakashi, once secure, staggered across the work yard.

Until that moment, the boy noticed how horrible Tengoku truly was. He watched as children of varying ages shook in fear when the guards shot a glare towards them. He watched as some of them casually picked up their tools and continued working as if it were effortless. Their eyes were blank.

"'Ey, get moving!" a guard exclaimed from across the work yard. Kakashi shot a look at the man before following the lemming line of boys.

"You better hurry it up. They'll give you something to stare at for sure!" a fourteen year-old warned as he passed. Kakashi balanced the crate once more before falling into line, but his attention was glued on the tortured children. He frowned.

Kakashi set down the crate with his last burst of energy. Sweat dripped from his chin and spilled down his neck. He bent over for a moment.

He noticed two pairs of leather boots standing in front of him. Rolling his eyes, he glanced up.

"Hey, jungle freak." insulted the taller one.

Kakashi straightened up. Showing no reaction, he turned his back to help the group of boys with the other crates. That's when the shorter man grasped his shoulder, whipping him around.

"You think you're so tough, don'tcha?!" he accused, pushing the boy.

"Don't touch me." Kakashi growled.

Both men laughed at him. The tall one shoved him down while the other kicked dirt in his face. Kakashi urged himself not to engage. He rubbed the dirt that stung his eyes.

"Aw, you crying now, baby boy?" vexed the short one.

"Where's your mommy?"

Kakashi, whose eyes were closed as he scrubbed them with a hand, gave the guards the middle finger. The first one gritted his teeth, reached down, and yanked the boy to his knees by his collar. "Little punk-"

"Hey, you two!" exclaimed another guard from across the yard. "Get back to work! Stop goofing off!"

The men cursed him out under their breaths. "We'll get you later, Leaf trash."

With one last dirt kick to the face, they were gone. Kakashi frowned and cleaned his eyes. He glanced up at the skyscraper and noticed the warden smiling confidently at him.

"Are you really from the Leaf Village?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the same little boy from a few days before. "Yeah," he answered, suspiciously. "You might as well kick me in the face too. I'm already down here."

The child shook his head. "I don't want to kick you." He took off his pint-sized blue jacket and handed it to Kakashi. "Here. Your eyes are turning kinda red."

Kakashi hesitated, but accepted it. "Thank you."

"I don't mind ninja. I think they're cool, especially Leaf ones like you."

"Thanks, kid."

"Why's that eye a different colour than that one?" asked the Fishing Village child.

"Let's just say it was a gift." Kakashi replied, wiping his eyes.

"Are you a cyborg?"

"What?" Kakashi frowned.

"A cyborg. Does it shoot lasers?"

"I'm not a cyborg, kid." This kid was really starting to grow on him. And they just met! He stood and gave the child his jacket back. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." said the boy. "What's your name?"

"Kakashi...Hatake."

"I'm Kaizu Shigemura."

**##**

Kushina continued to zoom through the endless screens of green and brown. The violent wind brushed through her hair. Leaping at the speed of a hawk pursuing game, she displayed his nickname once more. An entity of red soaring through green.

Her amethyst eyes searched her surroundings as she passed, determined to gather the smallest clues of finding his student. But nothing turned up. It was as if the boy had disappeared from the face of the earth. The sun was setting at a rapid pace. The jinchuriki grimaced in irritation, but she kept moving. She HAD to find her nephew. Nothing was going stop her.

Then, she noticed that she had reached the Fishing Village. There was a group of villagers crowded around a port. Some yelled and raged, others snorted and held their noses high. 'This must be where Koki was assigned to,' he thought. She scurried toward the crowd.

Shoving past a few people, she noticed a sudden rush of chakra shocked her. She shivered. 'What the hell was that?'

"I hope that little sorcerer gets what he deserves!" exclaimed one woman. Many agreed with her with nods and further snorts. A policeman was waving his hands frantically, trying to calm the riot. "I assure you, he will pay for his crimes."

"I want to see some lynching!" roared the crowd.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" one man shouted from a distance.

"I WANNA SEE BLOOD!" yelled another.

"That little monster has to be lynched!"

"People, please!" Policeman ordered. "The sorcerer will has been sent to Heaven for rehabilitation. He, just like the others, will be set straight."

Kushina frowned and inched closer. "Heaven?" she muttered slowly. 'Does he mean death?' She took another step forward, but stuttered when her foot hit something with a dink. Her clear violet eyes shot to her feet. There was a necklace with an amulet reflecting the sunlight into his eyes. Kushina knelt down to retrieve it. Automatically, she knew whose it was.

"Damn." She cursed. She flipped over the circular amulet. It was a Triskele Shield from one of those Celtic visions she heard about; the three branches were positioned in such a way as to make the symbol appear that it is in constant forward motion. It was made of a pure silver. Dirt attached to the thick, black thread and it left an imprint in the sand. 'Koki...' she thought, her frown creased more and she enclosed her palm over it. 'Why can't you just listen...?'

"Damnation!" the crowd began to chant. "Damnation! Damnation!"

'Could it be..?' She tuned out the chanting, and instead continued to stare at the villagers in disgust. The wave of chakra that startled her-if her observation was correct-was lightening-based. Unstable and perplexed. It had to be him. It had to be.

**-3 days later; 11:27 p.m.-**

It was dark, but it was not the nighttime Kakashi knew. Crickets did not sing, stars did not shine, the moon did not navigate the direction to home.

It was fairly frigid on Taro Island during the dark hours. Ocean mist hung low on the abysmal seawater like a famished serpent in search of food. Trading ships occasionally oozed past the small landmass without observation. Like it was a ghost island.

Inside Tengoku, the enslaved children were locked in the dirtiest cabin without blankets or pillows. The dusty stench of wood and dirt and sweat mingled through the tight air and it was pitch black. All the children were fast asleep from a long day's work. Except one.

"Hatake," Kaizu tugged on Kakashi's shirt. "I'm cold."

The Jonin turned over and the younger boy snuggled into his chest. Kakashi, surprised by this, froze for a while before wrapping his arm around the child. "Try to sleep, Kaizu."

"I can't." was the response.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the young child's head like his mother had once vaguely done to him. He closed his eyes. "Well, you have to try."

"Can you tell me a story?" asked Kaizu.

"No." Kaizu made a wincing sound and buried his face in Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi groaned. "A...story?"

"Like a bedtime story."

"I don't know."

"Please? My mama used to always tell me stories, always about the zodiac and other things. Please, Hatake, I'll go right to sleep." begged Kaizu. "Don't you know any stories?"

Kakashi swallowed down his sudden shyness. "Um, okay." he agreed. Kaizu's face lit up like a campfire on a dark night. He positioned closer to his supposedly big brother's body for warmth and comfort. Kakashi thought hard in search for a story that didn't end in tragedy. One without violence. Ah, yes...

"Once upon a time, there was a bear. He lived in the forest and sometimes took trips to the mountaintop. He liked eating candy and sugary foods like any other cub. But he wasn't a normal bear. Unlike his brothers and sisters who were stained completely in reds and blues and yellows, he had nothing but his beady eyes and fur white as snow. Consequently, he was teased and harassed for it. See, every year, God gives each bear a specific color according to its destiny in life. But since he was plain, his mom and dad grew worried about their child's impurity. They concluded that the Lord deemed him unworthy of salvation and whatnot. In result, he grew grouchy and rather selfish. He was no longer cheerful and carefree like his siblings.

"He then began to fancy bossing the others around to bring him food so he wouldn't have to move an inch. If he was unsatisfied, he would throw a huge tantrum. He knew he was spoiled, but there were several other more spoiled bears around. In addition, he didn't understand why he was so boring to the others. He wasn't bored of himself, so why were the others avoiding him? He greeted every bear that crossed him, but only received a glare in response. He was overall confused. So, as usual, he walked to the mountains on a cloudy day."

Kaizu sneezed into Kakashi's shirt before awaiting the next part of the story. The Leaf Jonin ignored the snot staining his clothes and continued. In fact, he almost laughed when Kaizu looked up at him with an apologetic gleam in his eyes. He carried on in a whisper.

"Anyway, the colourless bear climbed the tallest mountain in the universe. He had long claws for digging and climbing whereas the others had perfectly manicured nails. None of them liked getting dirty, but this specific bear was different, after all. Wind was started to push and sway the mountain. Rocks tumbled downhill and lightning began to flash in all directions. But the white bear felt this crave to fit in with his family and be granted salvation for his bad ways. He knew he had something inside like a hidden treasure. It was his destiny to find it himself. Despite the crude remarks that he was never any good, he pushed on and on until he was at the very top.

"The grey clouds aligned in parallel columns when suddenly a barrage of the brightest stars encircled the sky. The bear had no idea what was happening and he grew afraid. That's when he heard the Lord's voice, 'You have redeemed yourself, young one.' The bear shook in his fur.

"'My Lord, I have climbed the most treacherous mountain in the world to seek your acceptance. Please, bless me with a gift.' The holy spirit thought hard, squinting at the small bear.

"'I will give you color, but you must vow.'

"'Vow to what, my Lord?'

"'You must vow to treat others as you wish to be treated. No more ordering your siblings around like slaves.'

"'I swear to do better, I vow on my life. Please, I dearly wish to be as playful as my siblings.' said the bear.

"Then, as promised, God granted the white bear his colour. But he wasn't betrothed just one color, he was given all the colors instead. He had red for willpower, orange for stability,yellow for happiness, green for responsibility, pink for love, and blue for compassion. A combination of what each of his siblings had obtained. The only difference was that he also had purple as a symbol of the promise. The Lord took him in his hands and sat him down on a fluffy cloud where everyone could see his gifts. From then on, he was known as the Rainbow that made the grey skies go away. From then on, he was treasured as a miracle years and years past."

Kakashi knew how cheesy his story was, but he knew Kaizu wouldn't mind. It was a bedtime story anyway, which meant no weapons or fighting. He heard a soft snoring underneath him. He felt a light push and pull of air brushing against his skin and clothes. He glanced down at Kaizu to see that he had dozed off. Kakashi rested his head on his arm and patted the small child's head. "The end."

He remembered how he had once fallen asleep to Dad's stories at bedtime. Usually, the stories would categorize in a tough mission or fierce battle.

Sakumo would say, "One day, son, you'll see things that even I haven't."

"What do you mean?" asked a wide-eyed Kakashi.

Dad chuckled and smoothed his four year-old son's head. He was reclined in the boy's single bed, resting on his elbow. Dressed in his boxers and an old white T-shirt, the White Fang cherished his son's enthusiasm and wonder. The child was too jumpy sometimes. "When the day comes, you'll do something great. You'll do something that maybe the Hokage can't."

"The Hokage? Am I gonna be higher than that? What's higher than a kage? Do I have to wear those weird hat thingys?" Kakashi rushed, making his father smile.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Koki." said Dad. "When the day comes. But right now, it's time for you to go to sleep."

The four year-old nodded. "Okay."

"Night, son-" Sakumo sat up when Kakashi suddenly threw himself into his swallowing arms. His face was buried in Sakumo's chest, to his surprise. The man laughed and hugged his small son.

"I love you, Daddy." the child mumbled.

"Love you too, Koki." That's when a feeling of dread devoured Sakumo. He felt...unexplainably grievous. Like this was his last time embracing his baby son. Kakashi would start school soon. He forced another smile and tucked Kakashi in. "Good night, son."

"Night, Daddy."

Kakashi closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Ch 07: Freed

**Alright! Another few chapters are up! Thank you so much to all that reviewed and gave me and my story a chance! I appreciate it! Please keep reviewing and reading; I promise it gets better! Again, keep in mind that this is the beginning of a series, mainly centering Kakashi and Kushina. I am a Kakashi x Shizune fan, so if you are not, I'm sorry _ . There are hints of that coupling later. I'm also kind of a Kakashi x Anko/Yugao fan, too, but idk yet. Also, from Ch. 2 on, Kakashi doesn't have his mask on, so if you can try to imagine how that looks, then good. Lol.  
>Anyway, again, thank you everyone for reading! Please feel free to review. Rated M; I do not own Naruto or the characters therein, only the Tengoku people and the gangsters and the caravan, etc. Enjoy! X_X"<strong>

Another day of demanding work. Kakashi saw spots as he lifted a sharpened pickaxe over his head and plunged it down into the heart of a chunky piece of coal. Sweat rolled down his face and stung his eyes. He rubbed it away and glanced up at the sky.

The sun was aggressively beating down on him. He could hear nothing but his heartbeat and assuaged breathing. His muscles screamed at him for mercy. Instantly he was taken back to the time he was chased for hours.

**-7.5 years ago-  
><strong>

Kakashi recoiled as a kunai was flung at him like a tomahawk. He backed into a tree, which alarmed him. He peeled off the bark pole a second before the knife stabbed it with urgency. Chips took flight, some hitting him in the face, slicing his masked cheek. He brought his arms up in defense, but consequently fell on his butt. He was a freshly renowned Chunin; he expected to get stuff thrown at him, but not like this.

"You can't run forever." a disembodied voice taunted. "I'll get you."

Panic swelled in his chest. Kakashi scrambled to his feet and propelled himself into the deep forest. He had to run, but his tiny legs were jelly. Still, he pushed himself to dash through the trees. Sweat flew in the air as he casted frantic looks over his shoulder.

This was bad. He didn't have any weapons on him and his chakra was draining. No jutsu could be formed with such a small amount. His only option was to retreat. And he was alone, his teammates were nowhere to be seen. But that's okay; Kakashi could function just fine on his own.

He noticed a stray bamboo stem emerging from the ground. He scurried after it. He knew his captor was right behind him, and he could hear his footsteps. He took hold of the long stem and pulled it to the extent. Then, like a catapult, he let it fling itself at the threat. But he knew the man was just gonna easily slice through it or dodge. But at least it bought him a few seconds.

"I'm gonna get you, boy!"

The Chunin tripped over a twig, which frightened him a bit; he let out a weak gasp as he stumbled for a bit. Using a hand, he pushed off a tree and regained his balance and took off. Desperately clawing at the air, Kakashi could hear his hoarse breath and could feel it burning his lungs. He glanced over his shoulder again and didn't see anything. "What the-?!"

SLAM!

Kakashi slammed hard against the man's chest. He fell on his backside, eyes closed and arms brought up as though expecting to be hit. He peered through his fingers to see the man walking toward him. He used his hands to scramble around and tried to run in the opposite direction, using his hands like a slingshot. But a hand caught the back on his collar and held him up with ease. Kakashi hadn't noticed and kept running.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the voice with a chuckle, sounding almost pleased by that notion. The Chunin came to realize that he was in mid-air. He stopped struggling and just dangled there. "I think we've both had enough of this."

Fatigue overcame him, and Kakashi panted heavily, not feeling in the mood to argue. "O...kay."

"You did well, Kakashi," said the man, putting him down gingerly. Kakashi wobbled and bent over. "Take a knee."

Kakashi's teeth gritted and did so. "Goddamn." he swore. "Sorry Sensei. I failed again."

"Don't apologize." Minato said, chuckling at the child's language. What would his father say? He's only six! "Like I said, you did well."

"I didn't pass."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a good attempt." Kakashi looked down as his teacher chided. "All you need to do is work just a bit harder. You've already made Chunin, so there's no doubt you're strong."

"But I've failed this test three times already."

"Well, sometimes things take a while."

Obito Uchiha and Rin hopped down from a tree branch.

The brown-haired girl smiled brightly. "Good job, Kakashi! You almost got through the death zone!"

"Thanks Rin." said the White Fang's son, making slight eye contact.

"Hey," Obito intervened. "You better look at her when she's congratulating you! Hello, Kakashi, are you listening?!"

"You're screaming in my face; knock it off," Kakashi said, "before I embarrass you."

The Uchiha's fists balled. "Like hell! Quit being such a tight-ass or I'll embarrass you!"

"What makes you think a weakling like you could ever beat me?"

"I'm not weak!"

"You're still a Genin and four years older than me. You're weak."

Minato sighed. "Annnnnd they're fighting again." he complained. Despite his displeasure, he smiled at the high-pitched bickering. He'd walked in on many early development classes at the Academy, and therefore knew the sound of bitching puppies all too well.

Rin groaned, standing by her teacher in case the argument got physical. She tugged on his flak vest. "Sensei, say something!" The young Genin blinked at her entertained teacher and then pouted as he let the boys' behaviour slide. "Come on, you guys. We're supposed to be a team. A little help, Sensei!"

To her dismay, Minato stayed in his spot, finding it far too humourous to break up. That is, until Kakashi crossed the line by insulting Obito's lack of talent and the irony of him being an Uchiha, causing the two of them to throw punches. The Yellow Flash had to pull Kakashi off Obito, who was biting into the Hatake's arm as his last line of defense. Every day, every rising or setting sun was a reason to fight with those boys. And then, Minato had a migraine.

**-present day-**

He stretched his neck and looked at his feet, at the chains connecting him to a line of children older than him. His ankles had shrunken in tone, now appearing as two sticks engulfed in loose, heavy chains. He lifted the heavy pick-axe over his head again.

Kaizu struggled nearby with a crate weighing around 35 pounds. He dropped it with a bang, notifying Kakashi and several others. The nearest guard rushed over, clearly pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" he raged. He took out a jagged knife and held it to Kaizu's face. "I'll show you!"

Kaizu shook.

As the man's arm retracted, Kakashi grabbed his wrist, appearing in a flash. With livid eyes, he grasped it tightly with barbaric strength until the knife dropped. He whisked the guard's hand away with a rough jerk.

'What the hell...?!' the guard thought. He extracted his trusty nightstick from its holster.

Next thing Kakashi knew, he was bashed on the side of the head and on the floor. He saw stars and felt hot blood oozing into his ear and down his neck. He was facing the opposite direction-facing Kaizu-dripping more and more blood while on his hands and knees.

"Little shit." the guard spat. He rose his truncheon again and slammed the handle down on the Jonin's back, forcing him to sprawl on the floor.

Frowning as the pain gnawed at him, Kakashi's arms shook as he got back up. He could hear Kaizu screaming for him while the other boys and girls held him back. More guards rushed over to watch.

Using his peripheral vision, he saw the man raise his weapon again. Kakashi curled in the tightest ball he could squeeze into, shielding his head with his hands. But the bludgeoning didn't come. Instead an obnoxiously loud announcement exploded from the intercom, and the courtyard fell silent.

Kakashi, coming undone, was taken aback by the sight of the nightstick, which was aimed right for his head. He pushed it away with his hand and sat up, dazed and wobbly.

Kaizu broke free from the other prisoners' hold. Teddy bear clutched tightly in his tiny hand, he dashed to Kakashi and threw his arms around his neck.

"This is the warden speaking. I ask that all prisoners be escorted to the shelter for rehabilitation."

The child was crying hard. The Jonin, still dazed, balanced himself on one hand and placed the other on Kaizu's back, reassuring him that he was fine, despite the blood.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kakashi." Kaizu wept, dabbing the blood with his sleeve, making the Jonin flinch.

"It's not your fault. Calm down." Kakashi comforted. "I'm fine, alright?"

"You heard him. Get to the barracks!" shouted the leader of the guards from the distant staircase landing. All the children simultaneously broke off in pairs to their trashy cabin.

When he tried to stand, he noticed that Kaizu didn't budge. He clung onto him with all his might. Kakashi sighed, and picked up the child, holding him against his chest. The small child was only, like, six years old, but he still felt awkward, never being one to care for anyone younger than he, using the excuse that they were brats.

The abusive guard nudged Kakashi's back with the handle of his nightstick. "Get moving."

Stumbling from the push, Kakashi shot a look over his shoulder at the man. Kaizu finally reduced to sniffling.

**##**

Kushina glanced around. The Fishing Village was nothing special. The name said it all; men with poles and spears were lined up across the coast, staring with vigilant eyes into the water. She covered her hair again.

She closed her eyes and focused. Gathering torrents of chakra, she distributed equal amounts to her brain, eyes, and eardrums. In such a state, she could comprehend the slightest chirp of a blue jay and the spot the first drop of rain before the clouds conjoined. She searched the entire east wing.

People...more people...people selling drugs behind the docks...birds and fishes... hold on!

Kushina's eyes opened, seeing a fuzzy blur. She grabbed her head through the side effects. She blinked a few times; her head felt like a ton of pounds, and she saw colors flaring up as a bonfire. Well, Dad always said not to try and put emphasis on three things at once. But this was urgent.

Taking a deep breath, she hurried to the location of the market.

**##**

It was like a soup kitchen, in a way, Kakashi concluded. There were lines dividing the sexes that ended at a long table with the warden and two guards present. There were two medical specialists that were injecting some red liquid into the children's forearm, into their number codes.

Kakashi shivered. 'Just my damn luck.'

"What's wrong, Hatake?" asked Kaizu, peeking out from the boy's neck. He saw something in his seemingly big brother's eyes, something he hadn't seen in him before. The child glanced ahead to see the huge, no humongous needles that were being used.

"It's nothing." Kakashi lied. Kaizu pulled on one of his snowy white locks, hard enough to snap him out of his trance. "Agh!" he winced as his head was jerked to the side. "What is it?"

"It's okay. It's only a small pinch."

"I know that." Kakashi acted like he wasn't freaking out. He masked his phobia with his usual cool demeanor. "How come you're not nervous about it?"

"I have a commission."

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, staring at the all-too-proud little boy. He blinked a few times before smiling slightly. "You mean a condition?"

Kaizu's cocky smiled faded to a curious pout. "Oh, yeah. And every month, my daddy has to give me two shots. I'm used to it."

The Leaf Jonin nodded sympathetically. "That sucks. I'm sorry, Kaizu."

"It's like an everyday thing now. So no being scared!" Kaizu instructed, poking the older boy in the nose.

Kakashi flinched and his eyes almost crossed. The little child found this humorous. "What's so funny?" he asked dully.

"Your eyes looked at each other!" Kaizu hysterically announced. "Do it again!"

"Nah, I can't do that anymore. Trust me, I've tried for my own entertainment." Kakashi said.

"Because of your cyclops eye?"

"Mm-hm."

Kaizu nodded understandingly. He sucked on his thumb and held his teddy bear closer. He lay his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi's searched the room again, stripping every bolt and floorboard from the dilapidated shelter.

He looked behind him, not only did he see many other malnourished, fatigued faces, he saw guards standing like statues along the walls. All holding...handguns?...Those weird new devices that used gunpowder to propel a small iron pellet through the barrel. He hadn't seen one before in person, but from what the Hokage said, they were currently being tested before they were to be advertised.

He frowned. Weren't guns only available to those of a certain social status like the Third? Why did the prison guards possess the weapon? Kakashi stared at it-the barrel, the hammer and grip, the trigger-and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I'll go first so you can see how easy it is, okay?" Kaizu cheered, hopping out of Kakashi's arms.

"What? Oh, okay." the Jonin said, back in the physical world.

Before he could comprehend, the small boy from the Fishing Village was in front of him. Standing taller than he actually was, Kaizu put his toy in his pocket.

"Next." the male specialist said in a bleak tone.

Kaizu waltzed over and held his arm over the table. He slid back his sleeve, revealing his own jail code. 0021849. Kakashi pinched himself for staring when the needle spewed the crystal red liquid in the six year-old's forearm.

Kaizu's pure face remained stoic. He smiled back at Kakashi to show off his bravery. A true expert. Kakashi, cautious and suspicious, nodded.

"Next." said the man.

"Cya on the other side!" Kaizu called as he was led out the door by two guards.

"Mkay." Kakashi forced a smile, until he realized how silent it was outside. Something wasn't right. Or he was just being paranoid, but in a jail camp, who wouldn't be? He started to worry about Kaizu.

"Next."

If he was in danger, why was he smiling so brightly? Where did they take him? Kakashi's heart raced the more he thought about it. He hadn't even noticed that he had stepped forward and lifted his arm.

Kakashi glanced down at his arm to see that he was being injected by a purple liquid. He frowned in confusion. Once the needle withdrew, his legs felt like jelly. He tried to take a step, but collapsed onto the floor with a bang. The other children watched him in question. Fear rose their chests, some began to cry while others simply shrieked.

Kakashi began to sweat. He wasn't in any sort of pain, but he was dripping sweat. He looked at his jail code. The numbers were broadened with purple hue for a split second, then they, like a firefly, died out. His vision blurred, and all he could hear was his choked breathing. He looked back up. The warden was concluding a whispered conversation with another higher-up. He smiled maliciously at Kakashi. The Jonin couldn't have frowned harder, but he did.

"Next."

Then, he remembered. Kaizu. Two guards simultaneously marched over to collect him, but he shoved past them and opened the door and ran out.

There were several groups of sitting children in the courtyard. They were all probably thankful not to be working like slaves. But where's Kaizu? Kakashi looked around. There were guards nearby, watching.

Kakashi gasped when the small boy charged into his stomach. Kaizu buried his face as he hugged the ninja. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was lonely. What took so long?"

Kakashi squatted and held the small child with assertive eyes to fend off all who looked. "I had to...nevermind. Sorry." The young Jonin stood after letting go. "Come on, let's go sit."

The Fishing child nodded and hopped along after Kakashi.

**##**

"Inspection time!"

"On the floor! NOW!" shouted a guard, holding a nightstick.

Kakashi and Kaizu exchanged looks. The older boy gently guided the child to lay on the floor before the guards noticed, soon lying down next to him.

Two more came to assist. "Face down!" one yelled at one corner.

"Don't look at me!" growled the other.

Kaizu was shaking and tears filled his big brown eyes. He took Kakashi's left-hand pinky in his hand, seeking comfort. When he noticed, the Jonin wrapped his hand around the Fishing child's, reassuringly, his eyes meticulously watching the guards.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kaizu sniffled.

Kakashi glanced at the child. "Just keep your head down, 'kay?"

When one of the three came to their side, Kaizu's trembling increased. "Hatake..!" he panicked.

"Sh," Kakashi calmed him by squeezing his hand. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Promise."

The guard used his baton to poke around Kaizu's body and clothes. He checked in his collar, in his pants, and through his sleeves.

Then he did the same to Kakashi. "Quite a prize we have. A Sharingan holder. I heard you took down some highly-ranked ninja from the Sound a few months ago. But let me tell you something," he said in a husky whisper.

Kakashi's eyes widened when the baton stabbed the ground right before his face, kicking up the dust. He could hear the iron ringing through the air. He eyed daggers through the man above him. Kaizu whimpered.

"Don't expect any special treatment, as the warden said. We're coming after you, boy, and we're coming hard." With that, the man was gone.

By now, Kaizu was crying.

"A'ight, everyone to da shelter 'gain! The warden's order'd that y'all is healthy 'fore we release y'all!" one guard shouted.

Kakashi got his knees, frowning in confusion. 'Release? Is this for real?'

Kaizu shot up and hugged his friend. In his cute Tea Country accent, he said "Are you okay? The guards here are so mean to you!"

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." Kakashi replied. "C'mon." he helped the small child to his feet and escorted him to the shelter with the others.

**##**

"Boys up to age seven, over here! Everyone else, over there!"

Kaizu started crying again. He held on tightly to Kakashi's pants. "Don't leave! Hatake, please! I'm scared!"

"I'm not leaving. I'll be next door from you, see?" Kakashi said, kneeling to the child's eye level. He nodded toward the two tents that were shielded by curtains. They were nearly on separate sides of the shelter, the lines branched out like a fork in the road.

"B-but I can't see you-"

The Jonin placed a hand on Kaizu's head. "I'll be there. Don't worry. You have to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Kaizu took a moment, but nodded through his red face. "I'll try."

"Okay," Kakashi noticed that he and Kaizu were next in line. "Cya soon, right?"

"Mm-hm." the child nodded.

The Leaf ninja ruffled Kaizu's hair before leaving to his tent. He had to give himself credit; usually, when a child cried more than once before him, he would chide, "Why're you crying? Knock it off, be a man for crying out loud." Regardless of their sex.

**##**

Kakashi's legs burned as if a thousand needles had been jammed into them. A woman with the face of a feline patted down a strip of thin paper and let the scorching hot wax seep through its surface.

In the last half an hour, he had been violated in what was meant to be a bath, force-fed some weird edible mouthwash-which he only spat right back out-and now he was being tormented with dreadful spa treatment. Why his legs were being waxed, he did not know. At all. Not the slightest clue.

He started to wonder what was meant by their 'release'. However, his suspicious thoughts evaded when he was yanked back to reality by a-

RIP!

Kakashi's back arched slightly in temporary pain. Temporary, but not brutal. His hands clutched the table he was on. Although he barely had any leg hair, it hurt like hell. He felt every single microscopic hair being ripped and torn from the skin. His legs stung like hell! Once he got home, he would definitely respect women more.

RIP!

Clenching harder than possible, Kakashi held back a yell. To lessen the pain, he distracted himself by thinking about Kaizu. It was comforting to know that he wasn't going through the same torture that he was. Being only six, they probably gave him a quick check-up or something. He hoped.

**##**

"Hatake!" Kaizu called from across the courtyard. He ran through the crowds and circles of children, waving his teddy bear like a national sports team's flag.

Kakashi turned around. Noticing that the child was fatigued, he ran the remainder of the thousand mile journey that was the courtyard. He also noticed that Kaizu's face was tear-stained. "What's wrong?" he asked, as if for the umpteenth time, kneeling to the Fishing child's face.

"Y-you t-took a long time again." sniffled the six year-old.

Kakashi gave him an apologetic look and placed a comforting hand on his brown hair. Kaizu slammed into him, hard. Affectionately hard. With a sound, Kakashi fell back.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Not in a negative way, but in a dark humourous sort of manner. He wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders while keeping balance with the other. "Hey," he shook Kaizu a little to get his attention. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

From Kaizu's right nostril emerged a snot bubble that grew to the size of a melon before popping. Kakashi laughed, and wiped his nose with his shirt. Kaizu nodded, referring to the Jonin's question.

"Okay then," he said, standing. Kaizu followed suit. He opened his mouth to say something back until the courtyard fell silent when someone gave orders.

"Open the gates!" shouted one of the guards from the lighthouse. "Warden's orders! The prisoners are free!"

"You heard the man! Open the gates!" joined another.

Immediately, like a stampede of buffalo, the children scurried to the front entrance. Kaizu almost got crushed in the current, so Kakashi secured him on his shoulders.

"Yo Kaizu," he looked up at him. "What do you see?"

Kaizu slit his eyes and leaned forward a bit. "It looks like a forest. Everyone's just...standing in the forest. Can we go?"

Kakashi frowned. "Yeah, 'kay." He thought hard as he walked behind a wall of taller boys, 'What the hell? If I recall correctly, this is supposed to be some stranded island. Some off-the-map coordinate. Where do they expect us to go?'

"Kakashi?" Kaizu bent way over to look at his 'big brother's' face. He sounded as if he was calling him for the umpteenth time.

"Hm? What?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said, do you think we're really gonna go home?"

"I," Kakashi paused. Maybe there's boats at the shore. But after all the trouble the bastards went through to gather THAT many children, all in a specific age bracket, why would they sudden just call it quits? There had to be some kind of catch... "I don't know, Kaizu."

The outside world. To be blunt, it was far more majestic than the Jonin remembered. It was like heaven, or at least what he'd heard heaven was like. The sunrays shimmering through the green leaves that hung from moss-covered tree branches, thus shining a hint of green onto the open air. Insects took flight and soared through the forest as if dancing solo or in pairs. The air was fresh and contaminated of the scent of sweet, sweet freedom. Kakashi could only smell the shore.

He let down Kaizu, who seemed equally intimidated. He held on Kakashi's pants for safety.

"We're free! Finally!" rejoiced a group of elder girls.

"It's about time!" agreed some boys. "We're going home!"

The Leaf and Fishing boys exchanged looks. Kaizu squeezed the teddy bear in his hand and held it to his chest.

'This has to be some kind of joke. Has to be.' Kakashi glanced about. Into the strange forest. Back at the malicious jail. Of course, up in the window, was the warden, smiling.

Kakashi made direct eye contact, and he knew exactly that there was a smart one in the herd. The warden snorted as if enjoying this and whispered something to another guard, who saluted and excused himself.

The Jonin's eyes widened in oblivion, making the old jailkeeper guffaw. Kaizu was going off about his excitement of going home, exaggerating as much to say he couldn't wait to go back to school, vowing to get the highest grades. But Kakashi was a little more observant.

When he noticed that more prison guards and supervisors were gathered in the yard, he grew uneasy. When he saw barrels of unloaded guns being wheeled over to said guards, he knew what exactly was going on.

Shit. He looked back at his inmates, who were chattering away and crying happily. One girl actually fainted. 'I gotta do something. This isn't looking too good.'

"Hey!" he called. But only a few children within arm's length turned around. The others kept on their dramatic acts and prayers and such.

"Hey, guys, hello?!" Kaizu tried to help, even though he knew not why. A little more people. But not everyone. Everyone had to know.

Unfortunately, the boys who were the first to acknowledge Kakashi chose to ignore the two, shrugging them off rudely.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi said in a somewhat calm voice, "Kaizu, stay here."

When the child nodded, he leapt to a high branch nearby, putting himself on the spotlight. He eyed Kaizu to make sure he was still there. Wide-eyed and all. The girls and boys of various ages paid him no heed, he felt as insignificant as an ant. A little humiliated, he took a deep breath. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

Dead silence. Now all he saw was an ocean of big eyes, some red with tears.

A little more embarrassed, he looked around nervously. His neck felt hot. "Okay," he started, trying to remain as relaxed as possible. "We need to get out of here. Now. The guards are currently gathering their weapons for...something. From the looks of it, it doesn't look good. My guess: they're coming for us."

"I thought we were free to go." a voice said.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure something bad's gonna happen?" another asked.

"Think about it; we're prisoners. Do you honestly believe those bastards would let us go just out of the blue? And on a godforsaken island like this? Come on, all of you, it's not right." Kakashi explained. He felt guilty when he saw Kaizu's face fill with fear. He glanced back at the camps gates and inched closer to the crowd, clutching his toy.

"Where do we go?"

"Now, the shore sounds like the best place. There's bound to be boats."

"What if they catch us?"

Kakashi rubbed his temples. "Okay," he glanced around the crowd of dumbfounded children. "Is anyone here a ninja?"

There was a long silence. Everyone looked around. By the pinched, disdained faces, he could tell the majority of the jail was made up of Fishing Village children. Girls snorted and rolled their eyes while the boys gave Kakashi a face as if to say "What, are you stupid?"

Then there was finally a few hands. Out of the thousands of snobby Tea Country folks, there was only a handful, including Kakashi.

"What is your rank and release?" he called to the children in the back, who was scrambling to the front. The best he got in response was Genin. That was all. One poor girl even announced that she was only an academy student. Moreover, all of them were either water or wind releases. Perfect.

"So once we get to the boats, we're in charge of steering and giving it speed, right?" asked one of the few Chunin.

"Yep, you got it. If there aren't enough boats...well, you know what to do. Be smart about it, don't use anything that will wear you out immediately. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it right now." Kakashi glanced at Kaizu right on time. A bullet was racing toward his head. He successfully dodged it. It plunged into the bark, inches away from his Sharingan eye.

A chorus of screams and cursing followed.

"Hey, remember the plan!" shouted the biggest Genin. As told, the crowd began to run, toppling each other and shoving in panic.

Kakashi saw Kaizu at the foot of the tree, waiting for him. "Hey, why aren't you-" he saw that same guard pointing his gun at the child. The Leaf ninja hopped down, snatched him, and spun around the tree just as the device fired.

Kaizu screamed in fear while Kakashi growled in pain. He lifted his hand from his shoulder, finding that it was bloody. Luckily, the bullet only grazed him.

Using the art of surprise, he darted around the tree stump, a stone shard in his hand, and stabbed the guard in the head. Kaizu was crouching behind the tree, covering his ears. He hated the sound of those...gunshots. There were so many in the last few seconds. Too many to be safe.

"C'mon." Kakashi helped him up. Kaizu drained of color when he saw the amount of blood covering his friend's right hand up to his elbow. But he knew it wasn't the time for freaking out. He nodded.

The two sprinted through the ominous forest, hand-in-hand.


	8. Ch 08: Pieces On A Game Board

"Hatake," Kaizu whimpered. Kakashi looked at him. "I'm...getting tired..."

With ease, in a flash, the young Jonin scooped up the small child and continued to run, ignoring his own fatigue. Imagine the malnourishment, gnawing at his energy by the second! Frowning at the struggle, he looked up at the trees.

After casting a glance over his shoulder, he leapt over a fallen tree and sprinted to a pond. And beside that pond was a small cave hidden by a landslide. Kakashi kicked through the dirt wall with ease and went inside. He set the Fishing child down while keeping a vigilant eye on the exit. They were still in the camp's perimeter, but luckily, all the armed guards had disappeared in the forest. With the rest of the herd.

Kaizu was awfully pale-Kakashi could see dark, hollow circles around his eyes. He was drenched in sweat as tears streamed down his face.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Kakashi asserted. 'Dammit, I need to find him food. It's bad enough he's without his medication.'

"Kaizu, what happens whenever you miss a dose?"

"...Pass...out..." the child wheezed.

"How do you feel right now?"

"...Just hot...hungry..."

The young Jonin frowned harder. Then, he lurked to the darker corner of the cave and began taking off his pants.

Kaizu coughed and hugged his teddy bear to his chest. All he heard was ruffling clothes and Kakashi cursing like a sailor. "Ha...take?"

"I'm here, don't worry." The Leaf ninja peeked outside the entrance, looking left, then right, then left again. Stealthily, he dunked his boxers into the frigid water that raced down the stream.

Kaizu was eyeing him when he returned. He placed the freezing cold cloth behind the child's neck. Kaizu cracked a smile and laughed. "You...put your underwear...on me."

"Sorry, Kaizu," he apologized, a little embarrassed. "It's all I can offer." Kakashi glanced at the forest again. "I need to get you fed." Kaizu closed his eyes, so he laid him down with his head resting on his toy. "I'll be back."

"W-wait, where...are you going?" Kaizu stuttered.

"Hunting. I'll be back soon. Promise." Kakashi set a barrier to hide the entrance of the small cave. Just to be safe. Luckily the guards weren't meticulous ninja. Had they obtained the art of chakra control, they would discover Kaizu in an instant. Kakashi checked the barrier for errors, then went on his way.

**##**

He had been stealthing for an hour. There was no sign of anyone-not the guards, not the escaped prisoners. Just an empty forest with the occasional caw of some wild bird.

There was a startlingly loud noise behind Kakashi, like a ravenous panther following his every step. He jerked his head around. There was nothing. Crap, not this again..

Instinctively, he leapt up to a nest of branches that was obscured a screen of bushy leaves. He scanned the floor below. As predicted, a pair of armed guards lurked by, aiming at the air. He took slow breaths to fight back a seizure. Damn epilepsy.

"Where's that little Leaf shit?" one asked rhetorically. "Can't wait till we bring him back to Father Kōuzan."

Kakashi stayed as still as physically possible. One move could chip a piece of bark off the branch. Both the sound and the chip would give him away. The only things moving on his body were his eyes. His alert eyes. He sucked in his breath and held on tight.

"Heh, yeah." one snorted, cocky in tone. "The warden's sure to give us a raise for it!"

Once the two guards were out of sight, Kakashi waited some more just to be safe. Then he hopped down from the high nest and landed in a crouch without a sound. He caught his balance on his hand, clumsily. The tightening ache in his chest and head reminded him that he was holding his breath. He exhaled and then inhaled as quietly as he could.

Still keeping his eyes open, he stood, stretching out the ache in his grazed shoulder. Suddenly, he was tackled on his back, hard. It reminded him of the bloodsucking man who left a nice scar on his stomach from a few years back. Quick and sudden.

When Kakashi opened his eyes, he noticed that it was the first prison guard that had tormented him. His eyes were crazed and wild. With the same cleaver as before, he smiled maliciously at the boy, pinning him down the same way; knee jabbed into his chest, stepping hard on his wrist.

"Well, well, long time no see, boy."

Growling, Kakashi spat in his eye. The man laughed and sliced the Jonin's cheek, blood immediately spilling. Kakashi turned his head away, flinching at the blade's bite. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!" he stated. "Where's that little boy? Did he die already?"

The Leaf ninja brought up his knee, bashing it into the guard's gut while simultaneously launching him off.

In one motion, Kakashi was on his feet and running. He thought he'd never see the day when he'd be running away from the opportunity to kick someone's ass.

"Where're you going?!"

Kakashi knew the man was right on his heels. Being malnourished and vulnerable, he was fairly slower than usual. He ducked under a log that was leaned against a boulder. Then he hid in a human-sized burrow, watching the guard come to a stop. His weapon was trembling from the adrenaline.

"Where are you, little boy?" he teased.

Kakashi slowly began to creep out to attempt to sneak away, but halted and assumed that God hated him when a small, recklessly loud pebble stumbled down from the peak above and crashed on his head. Damn.

The guard spun around, and when Kakashi opened his eyes, recovering from a harsh flinch as he now sat against the boulder-knees brought up-he saw the cleaver being thrown like a tomahawk towards him. Breathing rapidly with panicked eyes, he quickly snatched a flat-surfaced stone and shielded his head and torso with it, eyes squeezed shut.

Cling!

He glanced at the other side-the knife was thrown with such murderous intent that its blade had been lodged handle-deep into the stone. Kakashi looked back up at the enemy, who was fumbling with his double-barrel shotgun.

Using his feet and hands, the young Jonin yanked out the cleaver and chucked it. Lastly, seeing that he hadn't anything else to fight with and seeing that the gun was nearly prepared, he held his head between his legs in his hands, expecting to get his brain blown out.

Nothing.

Kakashi brought his head back up, slowly. He was trembling, and then more so when he saw that he had beheaded the asshole. His head was more than five feet away from his gushing body. The shotgun had fallen. Bullets were scattered everywhere. He hated guns with an undying passion.

He began to think of what would've happened. If he hadn't reacted soon enough. What if he were late by two seconds? Would the results be the same? Maybe he would be dead-dead, but free. But then what about Kaizu?

Kakashi shook his head rapidly from side to side. 'Stop it! Don't think like that!' he thought. He scrambled to his feet. Looking around, he stalked over to the headless corpse. "I should hide this."

The metallic barrels reflected the oppressive sunlight in his eyes. At the sight of it-to be within two feet of its stare-Kakashi froze again.

He sucked in a long breath, ashamed of himself for being so afraid. When the gun suddenly went off with a thunderous cry, he flinched and crouched down on his heels, covering his head. The outcry echoed five times in the distance where birds took flight as a result. It took him a moment to readjust.

He knew that the explosion would summon others. In fact, they were probably already on their way. Without taking his eyes off the weapon, he lifted the corpse by its ankles and dragged it to a nearby quarry.

**##**

Kakashi eventually found an abandoned railroad station. Frowning, he looked around. Odd there would be a train station on the island. Where would it lead to? There was a wrecked trolley that had cracked and shattered windows, unraveled wheels, and rusty hooks and screws. Its lower section was submerged in the hard dirt floor, leaning upward.

He knew that all the prisoners were by the shore, and by the many corpses he spotted on his search for food, there was a 15% decrease in the head-count. Better than expected, but still tragic. That being said, he knew there weren't any of them in the area.

Good. The majority had escaped.

When he slit his eyes, he was able to make out a small ditch in the heart of the train graveyard. He leapt fifteen feet in the air and landed on top of one of the trains. There was an air vent with thick chimneys for hiding while offering a great view of the area. He peered over at the hole. It was full of food, scraps from the jail guards' most recent feast.

Still fresh.

Kakashi glanced around, making sure that he was alone. His last encounter with one of the hunters was out of pure luck. That cleaver had a mind of its own. He wouldn't be so fortunate next time. He focused his chakra and sniffed the air.

No one. Good.

When secure, he hopped down beside the hole. It was a dump! There were leftovers from naked bones to half loaves of bread and a grilled turkey's thigh. Kakashi swiped them and a few others and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

**##**

'Release!'

"Kaizu," Kakashi sat down beside the child. He opened his tired eyes. "I'm back." He helped Kaizu up and leaned him against the wall.

The young Jonin tore strips of turkey and a clump of bread and held it to Kaizu's mouth. The child greedily accepted. The Leaf ninja sighed in relief that the six year-old was well enough to have an appetite.

"Hatake," Kaizu said, already looking better than before, "your cheek."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's just a scratch. How do you feel?"

"Good."

When the child could hold himself up, the Jonin walked over to the entrance and shielded their hiding place with a curtain of woven leaves. With night came frigid temperatures and a sense of trepidation. As Kaizu shivered in his sleep, Kakashi kept watch. He had the boy close to his body for warmth, but his eyes were planted on the exit. He kept his chakra-enhanced sense of smell strong and listened carefully for footsteps.

When a red sun peaked out over the distant blue of the ocean and its mist, Kakashi could smell blood.


	9. Ch 09: Sacrifice

"Kaizu!" Kakashi coughed through gunpowder that stung his eyes. The forest air was tainted. A muggy grey hung low like sea mist. It was suffocating, "Kaizu, where are you?!"

He coughed again harshly, spitting out debris-infected mucus.  
>That's when he saw him.<p>

The cursed sight of nearing death that stared back at him like a loaded rifle. The young child was sobbing in agony while laying on the floor. Kakashi scurried towards the cries.

"Kaizu!" He dropped to his knees before the bleeding child. He inspected his small body, appalled by the condition of his left leg.

From his knee down was torn off and disintegrated in grenade remnants. Blood spilled into the absorbent dirt, drying instantly in the hot sunlight. Kakashi felt nauseous just looking at it. Panic swelled up his throat, cursed him blind. How could this happen? The child was in his care. Kaizu was his responsibility. How could this happen?

"HATAKE...!" Kaizu's howling startled him back. The Jonin was shaking, unsure what to do next. He glanced over his shoulder. They were coming, but he had barely enough chakra to fight.

He wasn't ready to deal with something like this. He wished he had the answers, wished he had something. He wished he could help. Sensei would know what to do.

"HATAKE, PLEASE-!"

"Sh, Kaizu." An injury that significant was unearthly agonizing, but the last thing they needed was for someone to hear them. Kakashi put a hand on the child's head, and noticed how it quivered. "I know it hurts, but you have to be strong." He peered north and saw blue. "I need to get you to the shore."

"W-w-why?" Kaizu whimpered. Tears and mucus running down his face.

"Because you're going home."

Kakashi dropped to his knees after losing balance in a sinking dune of hot sand. His feet stung, his legs jiggled, his brow dampened.

Kaizu whined, his stubbed leg jolted. His arms tightened around Kakashi's neck, tears mixing with sweat. Kakashi had wrapped-tightly-his underwear on the child's knee to prevent more blood loss. He began to appreciate boxers more, for he had used them for a wet rag and now a bandage.

Kaizu's health was more important than his discomfort.

He placed the child in the shade under a tree. He knelt down in front of Kaizu, squinting at his purple leg. "Kai, I'm going to have to tighten this." He saw fear in the young boy's eyes. "It's going to hurt like a bitch, but trust me, it'll pay off."  
>He took hold of his boxers' fabric and pulled, making Kaizu go berserk. "I'm sorry. You okay?"<p>

The Tea child nodded through tears. "I'll h-have my mommy ship y-your underwear to the L-eaf when I'm d-done with it."

Kakashi smirked, tucking in stray flaps. "That's...not necessary. I need to go shopping anyway." That statement burned like acid in the young ninja's throat.  
>Kaizu laughed. Kakashi wiped his brow. He looked around, frowning at trees, and then his clothes. "Ever been a captain before, kid?"<p>

"A captain? Like a boat captain?" Kaizu's face lit up.

Kakashi nodded. "Yep. You're gonna get to be the captain of your own boat today."

In almost two hours, there resting on the soft sand was a sturdy makeshift sailboat. Waves brushed against the pine boards and splashed at shreds of ripped cloth. Kakashi observed his work, standing there with his pants torn from his knees down, sleeves yanked off.

It was atrocious, but reliable.

"Alright, Kaizu," he looked over his shoulder at the small child, "time to go."

Walking over to Kaizu, he felt sweat stinging his eyes and ran a hand across his head. He glanced at the dried bloodied leg, checked the secure bandage. Nothing traumatically wrong. Kaizu was chewing on a fruit that Kakashi had found in a high tree.

Gingerly scooping up the child, listening to him whimper, the young Jonin felt his chakra rattling around inside the chambers of his body. Surging through his veins with rich blood. He placed Kaizu under the shade provided by a palm tree leaf and elevated his injured leg on the edge.

He reached under his shirt and pulled out a Konoha headband. The silver plate shone in the sunlight, the insignia glistening. Kaizu stared at him. "Here." Kakashi knelt down and tied it loosely around Kaizu's bandage.

"What?" The child blinked in question. "Why? Don't you need this?"

"Nah." Kakashi smiled. "I've never seen a kid handle getting a leg blown off as well as you did. That takes a lot." He ruffled Kaizu's brown hair. "You've got the heart of a ninja, Kaizu. You deserve a headband."

"Wait!" Kaizu's eyes filled. "You're not going back to that place, are you?"

"I am."

"They'll kill you!"

"They won't. Something's going on here, and I need to find that out. This is my job."

"But-"

"Your job is to survive this." Kakashi instructed sharply. He put a hand on the child's shoulder and smiled. "Cya around, Kai. Say hi to your folks for me."

Kaizu clutched the sides of the boat. Praying, Kakashi casted a small, imperfect Rasengan with the final drops of chakra he had sustained and propelled the small boat into the open water and towards the Tea's borderline. He saw double-but knew he was in no place to lose consciousness.

It seemed to be getting hotter and hotter the more he wandered through the never-ending forest. Kakashi dragged his feet, staring at the ground beneath him. He was malnourished, deprived. His feet stung with bubbling blisters and chaffed rashes. It'd been hours since he sent Kaizu on his way. He hoped-no, prayed-that the boat made of scraps was up for the journey.

Then Kakashi heard a cry. Not quite a human cry, he noted, but something more savage. Beastly.  
>He looked over his shoulder in time to see a black grackle soaring his direction. Its claws readied to take off his head.<p>

As it neared, he threw back a fist, crushing its skull and sending it plummeting toward the stump of a fallen pine tree in one swift movement. Out of instinct.

When he brought his head back forward, he saw a man and a knife slicing through the air-its tallons anticipating the sensation of his blood on the blade. He managed to dodge it, however the sharp edge grazed his hairline, resulting in a sudden loss of balance.

He landed hard on his side.

Kakashi snapped his head back up and saw the man preparing another knife. With the blood oozing down his face, his eyes enlarged as he became frozen while on his hands and knees. When the knife came soaring towards him, he ducked-shielding his head-and then took off in the opposite direction.

He heard the sound of faint laughter and chanting and woots. The thudding of his heart made his ribs hurt. The sting of his gasping breath made his throat numb. The sweat on his forehead made his face burn. Being chased was never an enjoyable event, but this was far worse. He was being hunted. At that moment, he dropped his eyes just in time to spot a bear trap hiding behind a layer of crusty leaves. His bare toe poked the silver exteriour of the blood-stained trap; The open jaw snapped shut with such force that it sprung from the ground to almost a foot in the air.

Panic sheathing judgment, Kakashi tripped over it and landed hard on his face.

"Ahh! We almost got 'em!"

"Where're you going?! The party's just begun!"

"Run! Run! Run!"

The young Jonin scrambled to his feet and did just that. He saw a fairly human-sized burrow on the side of a slope. On the other side was a long pathway, leading further into the jungle. He began to wonder, stopping in his tracks: What did Minato-Sensei say to do in a situation like this? Dammit, they spent a week covering the do's and don't's of survival when being pursued by an enemy. Kakashi thought hard.

One, never start a fire; two, never eat anything that cannot be consumed raw; three, always be aware of your surroundings and always be deathly quiet; four, camouflage is your friend; and five, do what you need to survive and plan out your next move.

Kakashi frowned. He tried to remember what his teacher instructed. Hide and remain until it's safe versus get as far away as possible. The boy was a snobby ten year-old then, thinking he knew best and Sensei was full of it. He cursed himself for blocking that lecture out. He took his chances and let the burrow swallow him.

Kakashi bit his lip when he heard footsteps stomping on the earth above him. Voices taunting and whispering. They were trying to lure him out, he knew.

"C'mon, boy. We ain't gonna hurt ya." one man with a rifle stated.

His partner, wielding a machete, spat a clump of bile and tobacco onto the surface of the burrow. Kakashi flinched when it splattered in front of his face. Sweat dripped down his face and neck. It was getting really hot-like being trapped in a car on a summer afternoon.

"We were just playing back there, Hatake. We want to help you."

His ears strained to listen. He heard something in the distance, mingling with the stench of blood in the sea air. Barking. Yes, it was barking. Kakashi held his breath. When the group passed, he crept out of the hole, freezing momentarily to make sure they were gone. He heard a growl and spun on his heels.

Suddenly, a hard force knocked him to the ground on his back. He could not breath for a second. It was one of the camp's German shepherds, growling and drooling on his face. It was baring its teeth, preparing to bite him. It snapped at him once, and Kakashi brought up his arm. Its teeth sunk into his skin, emerging warm blood. His teeth clenched tightly, swallowing the stabbing pain.

The pain worsened when the hunter dog thrashed its head about as if trying to wriggle the limb from its joint. The young Jonin feared it might have succeeded had he not kneed it in the stomach while launching its heavy body off him. The animal shrieked and whimpered and scrambled to its feet. But Kakashi was already running far away, clutching his bleeding arm. The blood seeped to his fingers and stained the tips when he brushed them against the puncture.

Running, adrenaline pumping his heart beyond relapse, he fought exhaustion with dull weapons. He could not stop. The clicking of readying guns halted him with a planted foot. It was deathly silent, only his harsh breathing and heartbeat splitting through the air. Widened eyes scanning the area, he was surrounded from all angles by armored men with guns varying in class. Pistols to rifles. More leashed dogs, barking and snapping at him.

Cold sweat ran down his face. Blood dripped into the dirt. Slowly, he raised his hands in the air. They won.  
>Like back in the Fishing, a human-sized fishing net swallowed him whole and pinned him to the floor. The last thing he saw was a rifle butt.<p> 


	10. Ch 10: Reunion

** Sorry for the delay. It's been hectic lately with schoolwork and all that. Thanks for the reviews and support; it's really motivating and helpful! Anyway, more chapters are going up, so please keep reading! Rated M for language, violence, drug/alcohol use. I do not own anything that Kishimoto owns. Enjoy!  
>Oh, and in this chapter, in case you do not catch it, the word the warden calls Kakashi (<em>Leaf<em>)_ lurker_**** is a racial slur I chose to discriminate against Leaf citizens. It means pretty much whatever is below trash. Added for international effect! This is a lengthy story, so just bear with me! And for an extra overview of how Erika, Kakashi's mother, was, please check out my one-shot "I Loved You Instantly". _ Anyway, enjoy and review please! If you like it, spread the word! On with the story!**

A strong guard threw Kakashi to the floor before the warden. He landed hard on his face, as if bowing to the monster. His Sharingan eye was beaten shut with bruises that polluted that entire side of his face. It was purpled and discoloured. On his hairline, a fresh slash dripped streams of crimson down to his chin. It stung his red eye, another excuse to have it closed.

The warden smirked maliciously. "Of all the children on this island, I caught you, Leaf."

"Lucky you, you damn bastard." Kakashi smartly remarked.

"Likewise." Out of nowhere, one of the guards snatched and pistol-whipped the boy. Everyone in the room heard the clunk of the handle against bone. The Jonin tipped back over and spat out blood. He coughed as sweat stung his scrapes and cuts.

The other guard roughly yanked him back to sitting position by his shirt, forcing a breathless yelp to escape from the boy's bloody lips.

"I want answers." the warden's breath was hot on Kakashi's face. Though his eyes were slit, he was giving the man the death glare. "Tell me." His head felt a ton heavier, he let it hang as it pleased. Blood oozed into his lap.

"No."

The warden smiled dangerously. "We're gonna have fun with you, lurker." He leaned in to Kakashi's ear with his hot, musky breath brushing against his exposed neck. "Lots of fun."

Then, he gathered himself, nodded at the two guards, and left.

The last thing Kakashi saw was a fist charging full speed toward him.

**##**

The Jonin came to on the floor, handcuffed with an ankle chain to the wall. It was so dark, ominously dark. The kind of dark that weighed heavily on your shoulders. A sudden chill ran through Kakashi. He hated the dark, despised it. To clarify, he was not afraid of the dark nor was he fearful of what was in the dark. He was terrified of never getting out of the dark.

**##**

The warden and his usual cronies entered the metal room. Kakashi brought his eyes up without lifting his head. His silver hair appeared transparent as he was sweating.

The first guard jabbed his handgun against the side of Kakashi's head. The young Jonin flinched, his heart pounding.

"Good news," the warden announced in complete sarcasm, "I have decided to let this whole thing slide."

"No, you didn't." Kakashi growled. The pistol pushed harder, scaring him. But he hid it well, boldly frowning.

"Smart boy."

The guard flipped his gun over and struck him in the side of the head again. Kakashi's head banged against the hard wall, as if things weren't bad enough. Blood stained the wall as he slid forward and face-planted in the dirty floor.

"You are to be hanged in three weeks." Kakashi's heart halted.

"You sure are taking your time getting rid of me." he said after working up the nerve and bringing his head up.

"Yes, I am. I want you to suffer...suffer like you've never before."

"You can't let me go? If your bullshit doesn't kill me, the forest will-" the ninja was silenced when the handgun was shoved in his mouth. It savoured a rancid mixture of iron and blood and dirt. He jerked his head away from it.

"I don't trust you, Leaf-lurker." replied the old man. Kakashi frowned harder. It was a racial slur degrading Konoha villagers. A label meaning those who are lower than trash. Nothingness. "Besides, I'm sure the Hokage will enjoy the photograph."

**-weeks later-**

He knew nothing but darkness. The darkness that swallowed him, the darkness he could not escape, and sucked out the hope in his heart. The darkness that he was afraid of getting drawn into.  
>He was going to die. He was going to die without seeing the sun, without making amends, all alone, by himself. As insignificant as an ant under a boot.<p>

Ever so often, he would see a guard, any guard, who would enter the cell simply to beat him senseless as if it were a daily routine. He had been choked, kicked, slapped and punched, and spat on without so much as a chance to defend himself. He had been labeled a lurker, a racial slur against Leaf villagers. He was fettered still by an ankle cuff to the wooden wall. His wrists were tied roughly by rounds of rope. He was gagged with some used sock.

During his imprisonment in the black room, he had suffered a mild seizure. Like moss growing on a stone, progressively becoming more and more violent by the second. Kakashi concluded that when he woke in his own waste after the episode. He felt grateful that he was alone when he seized. Had he been with unwelcome company, surely he would have been mocked and beaten further. Epilepsy was irrefutably a bitch.

The days were scorching hot, and the nights were piercing cold. But in the confined room, he seemed to be sweating periodically. He knew not if the sun was high or when it rested. All he knew were long hours of trepidatious anticipation as he waited to be 'conditioned' again.

He was rarely fed and never hydrated. The dull ache in his stomach had been excruciating-his throat had burned. But now, he felt nothing except emptiness. Sensory system failing, digestive system straining, excretory system disrupted. Every pump of his heart was a jolt in his bony chest. With every beating session-as the door would open, thus allowing a ray of light to shine through the black room-his arms and legs grew thinner and thinner. Muscle definition was a joke.

After his recent beating, a bowl of scraps and bones was thrown at his head, slicing his temple. That was the next couple of weeks' breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Cold sauce and paste and maggot-infested meat coated his naked body, but he did not care. He did not move.

He was afraid; he could not succumb the shivering in his body and invisible tears in his eyes if he had the option. His faltering pride drained by the hour, no matter how he urged it to flourish. Fortitude was out of the question. He could no longer deny-this was the end. The fear expanded and multiplied.

What was going to happen to him after he was just a soulless corpse? He had nothing to leave behind; everyone hated him. He was impatient, arrogant, and ugly. Strangely, a small spark flickered in his center. It was imploring, prodding at him. Perhaps it was death.

A strange compulsion encouraged him to stand, but he did not. Without full knowledge of the cause, he thought of Oba, Ani, and Master Jiraiya, Shizune and the others...and began to cry and hugged his bulky knees to his emancipated body and hid his face when the dreaded door creaked open. The beating of his heart echoed through the thick air.

**##**

Kushina ran stealthily down the endless hall of metal doors. She couldn't sense any chakra. She swore. Her attention was suddenly snatched by one of the many mirroring doors. There was something eerie about the specific door. She frowned at it. There was no peephole to see through. There could be some kind of trap waiting for her behind the doors. But then, what if Kakashi was in there? Kushina approached it.

Using all of her admirable raw strength, she ripped open the heavy metal door.

All Kakashi saw was the silhouette of another person returning to beat him. With a terrified gasp, he scrambled backwards until he hit the wooden wall, chains rattling. Consternation prying at his dignity.

The elder Jonin's stomach dropped. She couldn't exactly see the boy, but she could make out enough detail to confirm that it was him. Horrified.

Kakashi put his head in his knees. He shivered violently at the hooded person. As stated, he knew not of the exact date, thus forth, he was worried the quiet stranger with the black hood was the executor coming to retrieve him. He was not ready. Yes, he had attempted to kill himself before, but even then he could barely manage to take that final step. When he was tortured in Port City, termination was not taken into consideration.

Despite the many bold claims that he was never afraid of anything, even of death, he was literally petrified. No, he was not ready to die. He was never ready. Kakashi whimpered something through the gag-perhaps he was begging for his life, but Kushina knew he would not even consider doing so. But then again, he appeared desperate and on the verge of insanity.

Kushina heard the chain on Kakashi's ankle jingle as he flinched every time he took a step. Still trembling in both fear and pain. He was covering his face with bruised, tied up hands, but the shine of his Sharingan emerged brilliantly through his bloody fingers. Kushina saw the glowing red eye that illuminated the rest of the room. Yeah, that was her nephew, for sure. She felt a barrage of emotions slamming into her center-anger, sorrow, betrayal, disappointment, relief, happiness. All at once like crashing waves.

She took another step, making Kakashi again recoil and whimper. The sound of her footstep echoed and ringed between Kakashi's ears. Heart racing faster and faster, he felt the anticipatory fear in his stomach rising to his chest. If possible, his eyes grew larger with every step.

Kushina knelt down and yanked the gag from her baby's mouth. Kakashi gasped and scrambled back further, as further as he could. The face of his pursuer was concealed by the shadow of the hood from the nose up like one of those assassins that targeted political geniuses. He turned his head away and pinched his eyes shut.

"Go away," he, with not an ounce of dignity surging through his veins, implored in a weak voice, breathing heavily and rapidly. "Go away, go away, go away-"

He paused when Kushina, the soulless executor, snatched his wrists with a hand, not even touching the ropes. Kakashi gawked at the softness of the hand, though it was somewhat familiar. Still, it frightened him, so he offered a pennysworth of resistance. The kunoichi then took out a kunai, completely focused, uncaring for his nudity and the stench of perspiration and urine and molded food.

Seeing the blade, Kakashi tried to pull his hands away violently. He brought up his chained foot and planted it on the jinchuriki's chest, though no force was given. "Go away! Don't touch me-!"

"Sh." Kushina hushed him, her grip unbreakable. It tightened the more Kakashi struggled. She managed to stabilize the younger Jonin's hands and then stuck the blade between his skin and the rope. With ease, she freed his hands.

"D-don't get any closer!" Kakashi cried out in the strongest voice he could fake, covering his face again with his freed hands. "I'll attack you!" Kushina took her kid's captive ankle, the dirt and mud from his bare foot staining her hand. She grimaced and found herself swallowed in rage when she acknowledged the lightness and emptiness of the boy's leg. It was like holding a bone that was wrapped in a plastic bag. "I-I'm serious! I'm not afraid of you! I-I'll kill you-"

"Kakashi, it's me." The jinchuriki steadied her hands on the ankle-cuff. "Be quiet, or you will alert the guards."

"K-Kushina?" For reassurance, he inched closer and sniffed the woman's scent and chakra flow with the little energy he had. To make sure, he slowly and cautiously ducked his head low enough and peeked under the hood. Like the first stars of a new night, he immediately spotted two crystal, iridescent amethyst irises sparkling tints of stress and worry and warmth that did not falter. Yep, that's Kushina. The sensations of relief and gratitude he felt was so overpowering that he wanted to cry. "Kushina? Is...is that really y-you?"

Kushina was pained by the instability of her nephew's voice as it quivered in pitch and canceled out in underuse. "Yes. It's okay, I'm getting you out of here. Stay still."

"St-stay still?"

CLINK!

Like breaking a pistachio shell, Kushina forced open the jaws of the chain's metal ring. Its rims were arched backwards in the shape of a three. What was more impressive was that she had done this with her bare hands! The thought of her monstrous strength gave the boy a shudder; with such an ability, who knew what she was planning on doing to him when they got to the Leaf!

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized frantically. He was staring off into space in a stupor, rambling on and on. "I'm an idiot; I should've known not to-"

"Now's not the time, Kakashi," Kushina pointed out. "We have to get out of here."

Kakashi was frozen, quivering and tense like a victim of exploitation. Glancing about them, Kushina scooped up the boy bridal style and dashed off with ease towards the exit. In consideration of her bright hair, she could not take off his cloak. Instead she wrapped the fabric around Kakashi in her arms. The boy clutched onto her tightly.

**##**

The young Jonin's chapped throat prevented him from notifying his temporary sensei that there was a man aiming for them. So, he tugged on one of the long locks of her scarlet hair. Kushina, as planned, followed his eyes. However, the man had already fired.

The jinchuriki shoved Kakashi's face in her chest for safety as she broke out Substitution Jutsu to move out to the ocean. Kakashi felt as if he were falling, but automatically knew it was just his aunt's chakra surging through his own.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Kushina called over the wind.

Kakashi nodded, eyes closed, hair lashing his face. He began to cough and wheeze like an asthmatic, his face still buried in Kushina's vest. Seeing this, the woman halted, feet sliding on the salt water. After a violent wake, the sea calmed.

"Sorry. You alright?" Kushina glanced back at Tengoku. Damn, there were already guards coming in speedboats. All with guns. "Okay, Kakashi,"

The younger ninja looked up at her. He had to squint because of the seemingly alien sunlight. It burned his deprived skin, but the sensation was magical. One truly does take the sun's embrace for granted. He could see deep focus in his aunt's eyes. Now was not the time to thank the heavens for a ball of gassy energy.

"Put your face back in my chest and hold your breath."

Kakashi's face got paler than before, his mismatching irises portraying his thoughts. Kushina looked down at him, knowingly.

"We're not swimming. I'm going to use Substitution Jutsu one more time-it's not safe for you to breathe. I know you can hold your breath for a while. Do it."

The younger Jonin nodded and did so, now a white splotch against her green vest. Kushina gathered her chakra, held her own breath, and disappeared. A second wasted and the two would have had a bullet through their skulls.

**##**

Kakashi pulled a black shirt over his head. Man, did it reek! Without standing, he noticed that it was a little droopy. The black pants that Kushina found hung to the middle of his calves. Preferably, longer pants would be a little more comfortable, especially since he was a few pounds lighter than before. Now he looked like an anorexic with chicken legs and arms. It'd have to do. He didn't even care for shoes.

Kakashi was just glad to have clothes. Slowly, his dignity would return. Then, he remembered something-these were the clothes of that overly protective brother from the first day. The one who was thrown in the strip cell, who was probably dead by now. He shivered.

"Ready?" Kushina asked.

"Yes."

The elder Jonin walked over from the other side of the thick tree. Her arms were crossed. Her brow was arched in focus with seriousness in her eyes. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, already trying to lift his body off the floor. After a moment of struggling, he stood on his own two feet for the first time in a few weeks. They felt foreign-like gelatin, almost.

One step, and he fell flat on his face.

Kushina picked him back up, still making him stand. "Where're your reflexes, boy? You could've at least caught yourself." she grumbled.

It was like trying to teach an infant to walk during an fire evacuation drill. Not enough time, patience growing thin. But it wasn't his fault. Kakashi had been chained to a wall in a dark room with zero activity.

Kakashi stumbled again, but caught his balance on his guardian's shoulder. In addition, Kushina kept him from tipping over by keeping a firm grip on his upper arm. Sweat began to form on his forehead. He rose and fell over and over again.

The final step was another small trip, but Kakashi was finally standing on his own, exhausted.

"I'm good." he panted, shaking the numbness from his legs. "Should we get moving now?"

"Yeah, they're coming." The elder Jonin nodded toward the cavern of green trees and chestnut dirt. "Here." Kushina handed her nephew two kunai. "In case we get separated, keep it on you at all times, understand?"

Kakashi nodded. Then, a bullet plunged straight toward Kushina, who dodged.

"Go!" Kushina ordered. The two leapt off the ground and into the trees.

"Are they still behind us?" Kakashi asked over the wind. Kushina looked over her shoulder.

"Not that I can see. I bet they are...somewhere." Kushina frowned, her richly-colored eyes scanning the area. "Kakashi, do you sense that?"

"Kinda." the boy too frowned. "My chakra's low. What is it?"

Kushina's eyes scanned the area again, looking right, then left, then right again. She glanced over her shoulder. "I'm not sure. It's chakra, but not that of a person."

"Kushina,"

Kushina looked at her nephew, her attention was drafted to the right when she noticed another ounce of foreign chakra. "Yeah?"

"I think..." Kakashi's brow was creased harder. He peered over his shoulder.

"What?" Kushina cocked an eyebrow in that direction.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a retractable cable hand snatched Kakashi's neck and yanked. He let out a yelp as he was dragged in the other direction. Whoever grabbed him pulled him down the forest floor. The young Jonin fell on his back, getting the remaining air knocked out of him.

"Kakashi!" Kushina halted and dashed toward the boy.

Kakashi sat up, holding the thick hand. After clawing at the metal knuckles, he was somehow able to free himself from its hold. He scurried away from it, eyes large. Then Kushina saw him.

There was a man standing there, wielding the mechanism. When the robotic hand crawled back into position, he aimed for Kakashi again. The young Jonin saw this and shielded himself with his arms. Kushina whipped out a kunai and flung it through the enemy's neck, instantly killing him.

Kakashi was coughing harshly and holding his neck on his hand and knees. "Kakashi, are you okay?" Kushina asked, standing over him.

The boy nodded and stood, giving his aunt a clear view of his appearance. The bruises and cuts, the exhaustion and malnourishment. The jinchuriki mentally scolded herself for staring.

Kakashi eyed the blood-stained tree; the enemy had died with his eyes peering up at the sky. Kushina's kunai had penetrated through the torso of the tree. A direct kill with intensity. "I'll get it."

"Mm-hm." Kushina nodded, though her eyes were placed elsewhere to the left.

The boy turned on his heel and approached the appalling corpse. The stench of iron filled the air-a stench so great that Kakashi grew nauseous with the burden of his chakra-induced sense of smell. He hadn't enough to fight, but was able to muster a pennysworth in his time away from the camp solely to smell an enemy.

"Kakashi," Kushina was peering over her shoulder in the opposite direction. She sensed something; again, it was not a person. But there was indeed chakra-perhaps artificially-made chakra. She clenched her fists. "Hurry it up. We gotta move."

Every word out of the woman's mouth was venom. Kakashi was forced to submit to her orders. "Uh, okay." He instantly began to sprint over to the tree to retrieve the kunai. Keeping his eyes away from the horrid sight, he knelt down and held the knife out using both hands with a foot on the tree. When it caved, he fell back momentarily. Kushina sighed and shook her head. Normally she would laugh at the boy's clumsiness.

Then a sudden, incessant beeping caught her attention. Her frown returned and she scanned the area once more for the source. It seemed as though the high-pitched ringing was everywhere, mingling through the air. Kushina enhanced her hearing with some chakra.

The tree. No, the weapon. It was self-destructing. Kakashi.

Kakashi too was paused by the disturbance. He glanced over his shoulder with a worried frown planted on his face at Kushina, who, at the time, was peering to the right. "Kush-" He realized where the noise derived. He slowly turned back to the retractor. He focused and sniffed it.

Chakra. Detonating chakra.

"_Kakashi, up_!"

Startled by her voice, he immediately leapt from the ground. But the device had already exploded with an unearthly ignition.


	11. Ch 11: Dislocation

"Kakashi?!"

"Where are you?" Kushina searched her surroundings; she searched down nearby waterfalls, searched in between thorny bushes, and searched the empty branches above. "Kakashi?!" the jinchuriki exclaimed. Seeing her calls were meaningless and probably reckless, she closed her violet eyes and focused her chakra.

Trees...bushes...bugs...more trees...a squirrel.

Found him.

She leapt off the ground and dashed.

**##**

Kakashi lifted himself out of the bush with his left hand and knees, trying to aid his right arm. He flinched as a wave of numbing pain washed over him. His ears continued to ring and he reeked of gunpowder. He felt a warm snake of blood slither down his face from his ear and drip. He gave up on using either of his arms, so he positioned himself to sit with his knees.

His injured arm hung limp by his side. Then, a wave of eerie silence slipped by. He sensed it. Kakashi's mismatching eyes widened in alarm. He slowly took out one of Kushina's kunai and held it tightly in his bad arm the best he could. He placed another in his mouth. The pressure of his own weight combined with the hardness of the dirt floor made his functional arm ache.

An anticipative second went by. Another one. Two more chilling seconds passed. His heart thudded faster and faster.

He knew with his lack of hearing that he would be an easy target. But he somehow couldn't bring himself to turn around, too afraid to even move a finger. So there he was on his one hand and knees, facing the opposite direction, straining to listen without hearing. He considered running, but that'd only attract more attention.

His weeks in that abyss of a room sucked away a good portion of his dignity, his confidence. But he had just enough to fight. Because now, he wasn't alone. Welcomed or not, he had company. A ninja never goes down without a fight.

He waited more. And waited. Then he felt a hand on his bad arm. He immediately lashed around, ignoring the pain, and swung his kunai.

Kushina caught her temporary student's wrist just before the kunai pierced into her neck, face cringed in confusion and surprise.

Kakashi mumbled through the handle of the blade, "Kushina?" however it sounded more like "Koo-schn-na". She nodded in greeting, and spotted the boy clutching his elbow in agony. She said his name, Kakashi was positive, followed by...something else. The young Jonin gave her a quizzical frown after spitting out the weapon.

"...ashi?" was all Kakashi heard. His ears' ringing assuaged as if being sucked down a drain. He saw his sub-teacher's lips forming his name followed by some other words again. He stared at Kushina blankly as the kunoichi thumbed at the tracks of blood from his ear. Slowly, his right eardrum replenished as Kushina mouthed something, frowning possibly from irritation of his lacking response.

"_Are you hurt_?" Kushina asked a third time with a great deal of intensity in her voice. The wide-eyed Kakashi shook his head in denial, but the elder Jonin disregarded this. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it when she heard voices hurdling toward them. "We gotta move."

**##**

Like a bird, Kushina flew through the trees. The Habanero carried her injured student on her back; the boy was feeling drowsy and his shoulder was 'heartbeating' intensely. And his ear. His good arm was wrapped around his sub-teacher's neck while the other was securely tucked between his stomach and Kushina's back to avoid any contact as they moved. His head rested in Kushina's red hair; all he could do was count the trees zooming past him from left to right. But he was far too exhausted. They'd been travelling for almost two hours.

"How're you holding up back there?" was all he heard as he was consumed by a black hole, no longer feeling Kushina's hair whipping him in the face. His eyes slit. "Hang on, Kakashi. Almost-"

**##**

Kushina was meditating under the stars next to a sleeping Kakashi, checking on her student every couple of minutes. She noticed how Kakashi was soaked with sweat and he flinched whenever he tried to roll on to his right side. Something must be wrong. Really wrong.

She smirked when the younger Jonin snored loudly. Kakashi never fit the description of someone capable to make such a barbaric noise. He appeared peacefully, but the sound was breathtaking. She knew for a fact that it was the sound of sleep deprivation. The moonlight casted a dreamy glow over the two Leaf ninja. Leftover innards of their dinner made for a healthy fire. The odd scent of smoked snake roamed through the cool air. Kushina's stomach growled, but she ignored it. She knew her husband's student was far more malnourished than she was.

She felt a wave of guilt consume her. She closed her eyes again and cleared her mind until the first, smallest ray of sunlight sliced through the sky. 'What would Minato do in this situation?' she thought. 'Hell, this probably wouldn't even have happened...'

She sighed, and placed a hesitant hand on her nephew's head. He groaned and accepted her touch, and it brought tears to her eyes.

**##**

It was about six in the morning when Kakashi was startled back to reality. He noticed the rushing screen of trees dashing passed him, detailed by strings of remarkable red. Dizziness washed over him as he rode an unfamiliar rocking and swaying and jolting. There was something soft brushing against his unmasked face, and it carried a recognizable scent. Lastly, he noticed a pair of strong hands balancing him in place by his backside. But he ignored the awkward manhandling-he didn't mind as much for now when he realized he was saddled on his for-now teacher again.

"Sen…sei,"

Kushina turned her head a little to eye her pale, woozy student. The peaking orange sunlight glimmered in her dimmed violet eyes. "Well, look who's awake." The jinchuriki focused on the forest highway, watching for upcoming dangers. Kakashi's voice was so hoarse, and he sounded as though he was gurgling mucus. "Didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"Where are…we? Is the Leaf still a long way?"

"Yes," Kushina replied. "We're about a day from the Tea's border."

"We're in Jiro Island?"

"Yep; it's a good hiding place. That's why we're stopping at a secret location navigated by yours truly. There's something I want to inspect. It'll be another five minutes. Can you deal?"

The boy mumbled an "uh-huh" before closing his eyes. 'His chakra's still struggling to regenerate,' Kushina thought. 'Dammit, Kakashi. This could have been avoided. Why can't you just listen to me for once?...What's wrong with me? I can't blame the kid...but still...I don't know; maybe it's both of us...'

"Kushina?"

The jinchuriki couldn't help but wonder about Tengoku back on Taro Island and its connection to Degarashi Port and the Fishing Village. Who could possibly be in charge of such a horrible thing? And why was Kakashi sent there along with other younger children? The camp was isolated; from past reference, its coordinates were nowhere to be seen on the maps. Or possibly the landmass was present, but without a proper label. She didn't remember. But what drove whoever started the...institution to want to torment ignorant, innocent children? Kushina's eyebrows narrowed in deep thought.

'I thought the Third would fill me in to all this crap. In fact, that should've been the FIRST thing he explained to me before dispatch. Can't trust the bastard sometimes...'

"Kushina-Sensei?"

"Hm? What is it?" Kushina brought herself back to reality, eyeing the boy.

"I'm gonna throw up." Kakashi muttered, the pain making him woozy.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna...gonna throw up."

"'Kay, hang on a sec!" Kushina landed on the dirt floor of the forest and let the boy down.

Once his feet made contact, Kakashi doubled over and let his guts pour out in the dirt. He collapsed to his one hand and knees. He spent a total of five minutes. Kushina placed a hand on her student's back, but kept a sharp eye out for the enemy.

"You done?"

Kakashi spat out the last of his stomach. He nodded and wiped his mouth. His eyes refused to meet with his sub-teacher.

Kushina flashed out a few short hand seals, sinking Kakashi's 'work of art' to in a hole with an earth barrier. She glanced at her poor student, staring at the purple bruise around his red eye. She frowned at the scabby layers of blood flooding a gash on his temple and at the many slashes covering his arms and legs. And the rest of his body. The excessive amount of weight he had lost. Exhaustion present in the creases under his eyes.

The jinchuriki remembered how Kakashi appeared upon discovery; decorated in his own blood. Beaten. Naked and gaunt. Afraid; his pride cracked through the middle. 'What happened there?'

Kushina figured she'd ask her student about it later. Her bond with the boy was admirably strong after Erika Hatake's murder. Maybe a few tears would be shed; she hoped that doing such would heal the tear that sliced through their severed hearts. She wanted to know, so that Kakashi wouldn't have to live with the memory alone. Yes, she will ask about it later when the time is right...and hope for the best.

Dizziness conquered the boy, he wobbled a little before losing balance and lunging toward the ground. Luckily, Kushina caught him around the waist. "Whoa! Careful, Kakashi!"

Kakashi stumbled, but with Kushina's help, regained balance. The sudden whiplash made the boy puke up another mouthful. It splattered on Kushina's hand, seeping through her fingers. The woman didn't seem to care at the time. "Sorry, Sensei."

"It's alright. Let's go." She casually shook the majority to the ground and buried that as well. "Come on."

Kakashi timidly climbed on his teacher's back again. Kushina gently adjusted the boy with her hands placed under. She heard the young Jonin mutter a soft "Ow" when she adjusted him a second time before leaping to the high trees.

Trees and shrubs...squirrels and robins...frogs and rabbits. A continuous screen of leaves. Then, wide open space.

"Okay, we're here."

Kushina settled on the edge of a steep cliff. The Hatake glanced over the ledge; a sudden gust of vertigo restrained him. "Kushina," he croaked, "is this the 'secret hideout' you've been talking about? Isn't it a little…non-secretive?"

The Habanero shook her head and pointed down into the 250-feet deep canyon. "Hold on tight, Kakashi."

Kushina tightened her grip on her injured student, and leapt off the steep cliff. She heard a low moan coming from the Hatake. "Almost there. Just a little drop."

The boy's good arm lightly squeezed his teacher's neck for security. He buried his face in her hair. He could literally feel his stomach relocating into his mouth. He failed to understand how the drop was 'little'.

##

Kushina gently lifted her husband's student off her back and sat him down against the cave wall. Kakashi flinched and leaned forward while holding his elbow. "How do you feel?" she asked.

The White Fang's son didn't make eye contact. "Fine," he replied, his tone a little sour. "Just tired."

Kushina scowled at Kakashi's arm. His limp and disfigured arm. "Kakashi," she stepped toward the boy. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing." Kakashi stated. "It's just a bruise."

"Liar. You took a nasty spill back there." Kushina bent down to her student's eye level. "Lemme see."

Kakashi shot her an annoyed glare, inching back. "No."

"_LET_. Me. See. Kakashi.

After a moment's hesitation, Kakashi slowly, and painfully, rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. But Kushina paused him. "Might as well cut that off. It'd be easier." With that, she sliced off the sleeve with a kunai and tossed it aside.

The sight made her stomach drop. "Well, how 'bout that!"

"What?" Kakashi asked, suddenly growing anxious. His eyes were slightly larger than normal.

"You've got..." Kushina gently tried to lift Kakashi's arm and touched the boy's elbow. The silver-haired boy flinched, taking his arm back in defense. "...a dislocated elbow. And it's no joke."

"How do _you _know?"

"I've had my share when I was a kid. But damn, this's pretty bad."

"Well, it's not broken, so let's go." Kakashi protested.

"No. I'm gonna fix this before anything. What if a battle breaks out?" Kushina logically explained.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Kushina, I'm a Jonin. I can fight, regardless."

"I believe you, but the odds would be against us. Not exactly a risk I want to take at the moment."

"Look-"

"_Kakashi_." A stern look.

Kakashi thought about it for a while. Kushina-Sensei was probably right. How much of a burden would it be to kick ass with a busted shoulder?

"Alright." he gave in, not making proper eye contact.

Kushina rolled up her sleeves, an action that intimidated Kakashi. He now knew of the amount of unexpected strength that his aunt/sub-teacher wielded. In other words, if she was planning to fix the boy's elbow, it was NOT going to be enjoyable.

Kushina placed one firm hand on the boy's forearm while the other attached to his upper arm. Her fingers flexed. Her violet eyes focused. "Ready?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sensei?" Kakashi asked, peering in disbelief at the woman.

'Nope, not a damn clue.' Kushina frowned in thought. "Yeah, I got it. Ready?"

"Mm-hm." Kakashi breathed.

"Mkay, on three." The jinchuriki, praying for the best result, begging the Lord she wouldn't end up hurting him more, readied to push. "One...two-"

"_AGH_! WHAT...the..._hell_..?!" After releasing his held breath, Kakashi shot a hard glare toward his teacher, who withdrew her hands. "What happened to three?!" the boy snapped. Well, he felt three snap-crackle-pops, for sure.

"Three." Kushina took off her flak jacket as she stood. She nodded toward Kakashi's replenished elbow. The bulge had disappeared, but it was excruciating.

Kakashi felt dizzy; he muttered a low "you suck" to his teacher before blacking out against Kushina's knee. The woman chuckled and laid the boy down while elevating his arm on her vest, relieved that the boy's attitude was still intact.

'It's probably best to remain in the cave until Kakashi is well enough to travel home.' she thought, crossing her arms. 'It's still quite a distance, but...this's all I can really do for him.'

She watched her nephew sleeping. A worried, sorrowful frown washed over her face. "I'm so sorry."


	12. Ch 12: The Last Straw

**This in addition to the next chapter are obviously flashbacks of what drove Kakashi to go venture off on a solo mission and why Kushina was dispatched late. I know Kakashi is a total brat in this flashback, but please just try to be patient with him. Lol, imagine how bad Kushina's got it! This will all make more sense in my upcoming story centering the two, so just keep in mind this the first of many stories! Anyways, on with it then...! XD**

**-17th of June; about a month ago-**

"Hey," Kakashi called downstairs as he opened the door. "I'm leaving. Bye!" His iPod was blasting so loud that it could be heard around the house. He was just about to put the other earphone in when he heard his housemate's voice.

"Where're you going?" Jiraiya suddenly appeared on the top floor balcony that hovered over the front entrance. He was leaning on the railing on his elbows.

Kakashi halted. He glanced up at the elder man, plucking out an earbud. "Out."

"'Out' as in...?" Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. Since the day Kushina met her nephew, the Sage had always been suspicious of him-him, who hailed from a dysfunctional, strange family. He was bound to be the same schizophrenic trash as his mother, the same scatter-brained dope as his father. Jiraiya felt guilty, of course; Sakumo was a good man. But Erika...She was a different story.

Kakashi gave him a face, and instantly he was reminded of his past few years as a parent. A teenager's parent. Two of them. "What aren't you telling me, boy?" he asked, sounding rehearsed.

"Relax, I'll be with the guys." Kakashi shoved his hand in his jacket pocket. The churlish boy, with his thumb, cranked up the music in his headphones.

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment, glaring suspiciously at the boy. He could hear offensive music cascading through the still air from his headphones.

"Mkay," he finally said. "Kushina!"

The jinchuriki, with flour staining her face and a bandana holding back her hair, entered the room, stirring ground meat and chopped vegetables for the night's meatloaf. Her face was contorted in an impatient frown. "Yes?" She gestured to her raw meatloaf. "I'm busy! What's going on?"

"Talk to him." the other two groaned, pointing at one another. Meeting each other's eyes, glints of annoyance evident in their irises. Neither wanted to deal with the other.

Kushina wordlessly looked between the two of them, then checked the clock. She breathed a long sigh of short-lived relief. "Okay, Kakashi, what do you want?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't want anything. I'm going out, and he's bugging me."

"Oh, don't even try to play the victim!" Jiraiya spat.

Kakashi frowned, disdainfully. "Shut up."

Kushina shushed them both. Temples thudding, she shifted her weight and rubbed her eyebrow. "Papa-I mean, Kakashi, that's fine. Be careful, and since you'll be out, I need you to-Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped himself as he was about to take that first step outside the house. He gave his aunt an annoyed face. He always was a temperamental, if not mercurial, person. "Yes?"

"I was saying, I need you to run by the post office." Kushina nodded towards a small stack of mustard envelopes. "Never got a chance to deliver those."

"Sure." Kakashi shrugged.

Kushina forced a tired smirk, though it seemed more of a twitch. "Thanks. Catch." She tossed the stack to her nephew.

The young Jonin caught the stack with one hand on his second attempt out the door. "'Kay bye."

"Kakashi, don't walk with your headphones in!" Jiraiya groused.

"Whatever, dude."

"Hey, did even hear me?!"

Kakashi gave the Sanin a dismissive glare, shoving in the other earbud. He shook his head in annoyance and opened the door. "Get off my ass. You don't live here."

Kushina was shocked. Kakashi never talked that way to any adult! "_Kakashi_-"

The door slammed shut.

Jiraiya stared at the door, sighing. He shook his head again in disapproval. "See how your cute little baby is now?"

Kushina shot him a glare.. "Dad, you're not helping," she snapped. "He'll be fine."

"He's turning out like-" the man cut himself off, sensing the pain in this words. But the sentence spoken left an obvious clue as to what he was going to say.

"Like who?" Kushina stopped stirring, a dangerous leer in her violet eyes. "Like Sakumo? Or Erika?"

"...Like you, when you were his age."

That hurt. Not the truth that she was considered a juvenile delinquent during her teenage years, but the memory of the pain inflicted upon her adoptive family as a result. What she put her papa through, how she shut everyone, even Minato, out.

In the brink of her maturity, she had committed vandalism, assault, and trespassing-and was subdued by community services and, at one point, a weekend in a holding cell. But her pertinacity proved to be like a wine stain on carpet. Iniquity was a rooted bastard. When she was fifteen, she had found her way around a bottle of vodka and an unfortunate soul dared to cross her path. Her papa had to pay for her public intoxication and disorderly charges.  
>Jiraiya's words still stung. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kushina?!" A straight question that bit down hard, and struck her to the core.<br>She had never despised herself that much.

After a moment of silence, Kushina slammed the bowl down on the table, making Jiraiya flinch. "He's NOT going to be like I was, y'know!" Her scarlet hair lashed about. Her eyes were dilated in anger. "He's not! Stop assuming! I've got it under control, okay?!"

Jiraiya sighed. "...Yeah."

**-two days later-**

Kakashi twiddled his thumbs as he stood behind Asuma. He felt his heart pounding through his ribs. He looked around the office, it was more terrifying than he thought. He frowned worriedly as the fat cop snapped pictures of Guy.

After the third, Guy was led to a metal bench in the corner. Then it was Asuma's turn. Again, three pictures were taken.

The policeman that was grasping Kakashi's elbow nudged him forward to the platform. "C'mon." he urged.

Kakashi struggled out of the man's hands, shooting a glare at him. Walking himself to be photographed with dignity made him feel a little better, instead of being manhandled by some weird old man who smelled like stale coffee.

"Smile pretty." the obese policeman said sarcastically as he focused the camera. He made a taunting noise when he saw the boy grimacing disdainfully at the lenses and give them the finger.

The flash startled the young Jonin, making him flinch. He shuffled around a little as his shoulders began to ache. The handcuffs sliced at his wrists.

"Turn to the right."

The elder cop gently, but firmly guided the boy to the proper direction. Kakashi glanced at him suspiciously.

Snap!

"And the left."

Snap!

**##**

"...All I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't be so strict on his curfew. So he missed it by an hour, and it was one time."

"He knows the rules. That's why he's grounded. If you don't stop it now, he'll start coming in two hours late, then three hours. It'll get worse, Papa."

"You're going about it the wrong way-"

"Don't tell me how to parent, okay?" Kushina growled. "I'm surprised you're defending him."

The phones began to ring incessantly. Kushina leapt in alarm, gasping. She growled at the noise, grasping her signature wooden spoon. "Kakashi, dinner!" she called to the seemingly nailed-up living room.

The female Jonin took the device and held it between her ear and shoulder, continuing to cook. "Hello?"

"Good evening, ma'am. Is this...Kushina Namikaze, primary caretaker of Kakashi Hatake?" asked the gruff voice on the other end.

"Speaking," Kushina said through a mouthful of chicken as a test. She fed some to Jiraiya. She stared at him with hopeful eyes, smiling gleefully when he smirked back and nodded. She headed to the sink to scrub used dishes, the phone cord trailing behind her.

"Yes, well, this is Deputy Sato at station 25. Your child's been arrested for vandalism of public property and disturbing the public peace."

Kushina stared aimlessly out the window with a soapy plate in her hand, her attention glued on the man's voice. The water kept running. In the lowest, most dangerous tone Jiraiya had ever heard, she twitched, grimace hardening, and snarled a low "_What_?"

"He's here in the office, and we need you to come by the station as soon as possible. We can discuss the charges then." Kushina glanced at Jiraiya, who checked the boy's room. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Okay, okay," Kushina smacked the faucet's lever, shutting off the water. "Are you sure this is my Kakashi? This has to be some kind of mistake. He's not supposed to be out of the house."

"Why is that, ma'am?" Was it really his business? Really? Kushina groaned.

"He's grounded."

"Can you describe him?"

"He's a thirteen year-old boy. Silverish-white hair. One black eye, one red." The Habanero put a hand on her hip in annoyance. Damn policemen and their questions. "I think I know what my own nephew looks like. He's pretty easy to identify."

"Yes, I understand." For assurance, the policeman added, "And what's his rank?"

"Jonin." Kushina replied, rubbing her temple.

"Yup," The sound of fumbling paper drowned out the officer's words. He was saying something, but the woman couldn't make it out. "...it's him, alright. Silver-white hair, mismatching eyes. Teenage male. Kakashi Hatake-Uzumaki-Namikaze, right?

"Uh-huh."

"Looks a little ditzy, if you ask me."

Kushina heard Kakashi yell something. Yup, that's her little brat of a nephew.

"Goddammit!" The sound of Kushina's enraged voice startled Jiraiya. She did not allow herself to shout and holler like a maniac, but the intensity seemed worse when she was collected. Her hair began to lift by a whole foot. She sighed and raked her bangs out of her face. "Okay, I'll be down there in a minute."

Kushina slammed the phone into the receiver harder than necessary. "Shina," Jiraiya said.

"I gotta get Kakashi." The jinchuriki went to the front door as he followed him. "He's at the station."

"What'd he do?"

"I don't know," the Jonin strapped on her black sandals. "He wrecked something. I'll be right back, but don't wait for us." Kushina pecked a kiss on her father's cheek and left for the door. "If Miko comes, you can go home. Have some dinner first."

**##**

Kakashi frowned at his feet. His shoulders felt like they were being stabbed with a sword and twisted. He stretched them out the best he could.

The elder cop glanced at him. Once the boy caught his eye, he frowned harder. "Says here you're a Jonin?"

Kakashi blinked. "Yeah, and...?"

"That's impressive." He returned to the newspaper.

The chubby policeman watched Kakashi. "Your aunt's comin', and she don't sound too happy."

"Way to state the obvious." Kakashi responded.

All three boys, including Guy, were suddenly silent, sitting on the stone-hard, cold as ice metal bench.

"We screwed up big, guys." Asuma stated as if it weren't obvious.

"Ya think?" Kakashi remarked, though he had a second opinion.

"We are true warriors, captured by the enemy." Guy chronicled.

"Can you shut up?" Asuma groused. "Just...shut it."

"Asuma!" The Third Hokage glared at his son.

Guy's mentor was in the corner of the room, trying to figure out a way out of such a high payment.

"Sir, I told you," said the receptionist, "once Uzumaki gets down here, we'll split the charges to a reasonable price among the three of you."

"Dammit, that's still too high!"

"Sir, please calm down."

Kushina opened the door and stepped in. Her eyes were fuming, piercing straight through her student. Asuma, Guy, the Third, and Guy's superior all watched the two. The ultimate glaring contest. After a few seconds, Kakashi broke eye contact and stared into his lap.

Suddenly, Kushina stormed over and roughly snatched his collar, snapping his neck. Her hair levitating. "You have got _SOME _nerve, sneaking out like this! I told you _NOT _to leave the house!"

Kakashi frowned back and shot out, "_Back off_!"

"Don't you _DARE _use _THAT _tone with me! As soon as we get home, you're going to wish you never stepped foot outside my door! _**Do you understand me?!**_"

One of the policemen cleared his throat. Kushina shot a glare so venomous at him, Asuma and Guy swore he'd drop dead. The jinchuriki grimaced back her nephew. "_**Don't. Move.**_"

When he nodded, she released his shirt and stomped over to the other adults. Kakashi's eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh-oh," Asuma said as Guy oo-ed. "You got it worse than us, buddy."

"Damn straight." Kakashi gulped.

Worse than that, he was afraid of the possible strain this would have on their mutual bond. He dropped his head in shame, eyes closed. "I'm so fuckin' stupid."

"Don't be so bleak, rival!" Guy patted his friend on the back the best he could. "This is another opportunity to grasp our youth!"

"If you say anything else about youth or whatever," Kakashi glared at him. "I will snap your neck right here, right now."

"Easy, baby boy, he's just trying to help." Asuma teased, receiving another glare.

The young Jonin sighed and leaned back against the wall. The Third greeted the village idol in the background. Kushina bowed respectively to the village leader.

"How are you, child?" asked the Hokage.

Kushina sighed and forced the smallest smile, crossing her arms. "I've been better. And you, sir?"

"I would say the same. Our boys," the elderly man shook his head. "Cursed teenagers."

"You're telling me."

"But, like the sun rising, they are each a blessing. Mine has his flaws, but that's what makes him human." The Third Hokage chuckled lightly, patting the fuming man on the back.

"Mine's lucky I don't bless his ass with my hand right here, I'll tell ya that." Kushina grilled.

"Patience, young Kushina." the Hokage calmed her. "This is a difficult age. It shocks me that you are more old-fashioned than I am, being ancient and such."

Kushina chuckled, though it was a little victimizing. "Sometimes the ancient ones are the wisest, sir."

"Your dad seems to be handling this well." Kakashi said to Asuma, who was trying to sleep to pass the time.

"Huh?" the Hokage's son brought his head up with a snore. "Yeah, he'd be pissed for about a minute. Afterwards, it's all metaphors and similes."

"It's gonna be all lectures and restriction for me." Kakashi pouted, envious of Asuma's laid-back nature. He watched nervously as the three adults sorted out the problem. "Oba looks like she's planning on killing me."

"Oba?" Asuma and Guy spoke in unison, both staring straight into their friend's soul who sat between each of them. Kakashi's face reddened, wishing to seek solace in a cardboard box.

"Ain't that somethin'!" Asuma said.

Guy smiled broadly. "Yes, indeed! Oh, the beauty of such a bond!"

"You call her Oba?"

"Uh...not to her face anymore."

"HAH! PRICELESS!"

"Kill me now..." Kakashi said.

"...and according to the eye-witness reports," the elderly policeman shuffled the papers. He eyed Kushina. "Your boy started the fight."

Kushina didn't say anything for a moment. If possible, she frowned harder. She heard the Third sigh. "Did he really?"

"Yup. Says here that these two unidentified guys said something to him as he and his friends were walking by. Kakashi was the first to acknowledge it, and he approached the two, but was being pulled back by his friends. I believe he was saying this at the time." the cop showed Kushina the report on his clipboard. He pointed to Kakashi's words with his pen.

It read, "_Bitch, what'd you say?! Why don't you say that to my face, ass-wipe?!_"

Kushina groaned and rubbed her eyes. Another one of Kakashi's bad habits she yearned to break. But she couldn't help but think that Kakashi had a reason. However, the boy's behavior was getting worse every day. And attacking anyone of the same village without direct orders from the Hokage was unacceptable. She'd find out soon enough. In the privacy of the house. Yup, she'd find out alright.

"As said, Kakashi threw the first punch. A good one too. Soon afterwards, Asuma and Guy joined in when Kakashi was hit." the chubby policeman said, doughnut in hand. "Of course, that's all based on onlookers. By the time we got there, Kakashi was clobbering the snot out of one of the men with his fist while Asuma and Guy were keeping the other guys off his back."

"Since all three boys were involved in the fight, all three have been charged. That's why we've split it up amongst the three of you fine gentlemen. We'll give you a moment." the two officers left to the backroom to refill their mugs of coffee.

**##**

"Boys," the overweight cop beckoned to the trio of thirteen and fourteen year-olds. "Time to go."

Exchanging looks, they all stood and joined their caretakers. The Third placed a hand on his son's shoulder as one guard freed his wrists. Guy's teacher sighed and ruffled the fuzzy-browed boy's slick black hair. Guy smiled as bright as a star and gave the man a thumbs up.

Kushina, on the other hand, was not so dismissive. Kakashi took the longest to gather by her, keeping his eyes downcast. He could feel the disappointment burning holes through the top of his head.

Using all the strength his body could assemble, he lifted his remorseful eyes to meet his aunt's. "Hi." he muttered, his voice weaker than expected.

Kushina chuckled, though her grimace was still present. Kakashi looked up at her like a child being scolded. Which he was.

"Hi? That's all you have to say?" Kushina chided, careful to keep her tone low so that she would not make another scene.

Kakashi dropped his head again as the smelly old policeman unlocked the handcuffs. He flinched, and rubbed his wrists, shooting the man a glare.

"Do you remember rule #3?" Kushina interrogated, containing her frightful anger through almost grinding teeth. Her arms were crossed, and that was as far up Kakashi dared to look.

"Use my head...ma'am." the young Jonin muttered.

"That's right." His aunt's tone grew a tad more aggravated and even progressed beyond a whisper. "It shouldn't even be a rule, but seeing that you've gotten yourself arrested, I guess I have no choice, do I?"

Kakashi's head shot up, making direct eye contact-his eyes and tone of voice full of crippling sorrow and, perhaps, panic. "You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand?!"

Kakashi winced, dropping his head again and looking away. He nervously scratched the back of his head. Kushina sighed and glanced around the room. No one seemed to notice her sharp, but quiet outburst.

Furious or not, the last thing she wanted to do was let her nephew's friends watch him getting yelled at again. She knew Kakashi was already humiliated that she was giving him The Look. Not to mentioned getting caught sneaking out.

"Thank you, officer." Kushina said politely to the policeman behind the desk, who was shuffling and thumbing through stacks of paper.

"You're welcome, Ms. Namikaze. You're an inspiration to us all."

Kushina bowed goodbye to the Third, who nodded kindly. The elder turned to Kakashi with compassionate eyes and smiled. The boy got red in the face and bowed as well.

"You, come on." Kakashi jumped at Kushina's voice and glanced skyward. The woman was looking down at him with sharp eyes.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, eyes on his feet. As his aunt/sub-teacher held the door opened for him, he couldn't breathe. He felt her amethyst eyes on him again. The anticipation was tormenting.

**##**

The two walked down the street, Kakashi following closely behind his dangerously quiet sub-teacher like a lost duckling. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around.

People from all around greeted and called out to Kushina, who gave them all a small nod. Kakashi slouched.

"...Kushina?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm really sorry."

"Hm."

Kakashi began to frown. "You're not gonna say anything?" he jeered, speeding up his pace to walk aside the woman. He was shooting risky glares at the side of Kushina's face.

"What's there to say?" Kushina asked, sending the same glare right back at him from the corners of her slit eyes. Her hair wasn't even on end.

"Anything would be better than nothing." the small Jonin grumbled.

Suddenly, faster than he could comprehend, he felt a tight squeezing on his upper arm and was yanked into a wide alley and slammed against the brick wall.

"Ow," he growled after the rough whiplash, jerking his arm free before returning with a sharp "_What_?!"

"Kakashi, I have tried nearly everything with you." Kushina said in a no-nonsense tone as the boy held his violated arm. "You screw up, and when I address it, you don't listen to a word I have to say! It's the same damn thing every time!"

"Because all you do is yell at me!"

"Well, you're a smart boy, so why do you think that is, huh?!"

"Uh, I don't know," Kakashi snapped back. "Maybe because you're a-"

Kushina's eyes dilated in a hard grimace.

Both Kushina and Kakashi eased up when a young woman came down the alley, politely ignoring them. "Good evening, you two." she said, sweetly.

"Evening." "Hey." The two Jonin spoke at the same time.

Kushina shoved a hand in her pocket while Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. They were dangerously silent until she was gone, staring intensely at one another.

"I'm a _what_?" asked the kunoichi, speaking in a venomous tone.

"Forget it," Kakashi said. "So, now what? Are you gonna scream at me some more or can we just go back to the house and forget about this?"

"I just said that I've tried everything with you. And look what happened. There's no progress. If anything, you're getting worse every day. So what do you want me to do?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "'Everyone makes mistakes,' right?"

"Don't mock me." Kushina jeered, her temper piqued.

The insolent Jonin let out an annoyed, dragged out sigh, casting his glare elsewhere. "I wasn't mocking you. I was just repeating after you."

"Kakashi, I'm serious," The kunoichi pinched the bridge of her nose. She sounded like a clogged up volcano, strands of scarlet hair lifting. "Do not push me any further-"

"

I'm not. I'm trying to make amends here."

"Boy, stop it."

But, as stubborn and arrogant as he had become, the younger ninja pushed harder. "Don't blame me, you said that you were willing to take care of me until I got back on my feet. You should've thought about it before you gave your word."

Kushina's heart began to pound at rocket-speed. Her right eye twitched, though it was closed. Her hair lifted slowly.

"Not my fault."

"Kakashi, shut your damn mouth!"

The boy recoiled slightly, still frowning disdainfully. He opened his mouth to say something back, but was silenced when his aunt went on.

"Ever since you moved in, you've been acting out of the ordinary. Minato and I were kind enough to let you stay with us, knowing you were another mouth to feed, and knowing you were another person to take care of and worry about! Instead of appreciating it, you chose to hide things from us and get in trouble with the police! Quite honestly, I feel like I don't even know you! Why can't you understand that everything I've done is for you?! I BELIEVED IN YOU!"

She hoisted Kakashi up by the shoulders against the wall. He fought her grip, unsuccessful. "Shut up, dammit! Get off my ass!"

"You listen to me, boy. If you're gonna continue living under MY roof, you're gonna have to obey MY rules! That being said, you're gonna have to fix yourself, 'cause I'm sick and tired of your attitude!"

"You're such a tight-ass!"

"And you're ungrateful and selfish!"

Kakashi froze in place, staring at the raging woman. "Is that really how you feel about me?" he asked, defeated.

Kushina stayed quiet. Her frown slowly decreased when she realized what she said. Her hair fell as she released him. "Kakashi, I...I didn't mean-"

Kakashi's grimace hardened, as if stealing the energy from his teacher's. "I..." He struggled to speak and put his head down. Fists balling. Kushina could hear a low growl forming in his throat as he breathed.

"The reason I got arrested," he said in an exasperated, but shaky voice, "was because of a street fight. There was a group of guys who thought it would be funny to soil your name. They said you were as good as Sakumo. Dead." He met his teacher's eyes, his own mismatching eyes blazing. "I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me."

"Kakashi, I had no idea-" The student's eyes enlarged and a vein appeared in his temple.

"_**FUCK YOU, KUSHINA**_!"

Kushina cringed at the sound of his insult, eyes closed. It caught the attention of many onlookers. There were many gasps and agape jaws. After jerking out of her hold, Kakashi stormed out of the alley and down the street. The citizens formed an opening, fearing his wrath. Though that didn't stop him from shoving down a child who had stepped on his path to retrieve a ball.

At that particular moment, Kushina's chest tightened. She was not nearing tears nor was the fact that she was holding her breath causing the stiffness.  
>No, it was Kakashi-she knew without a doubt that she had made the child cry solely by that specific ache in her chest. "Oh my God..." the kunoichi said to herself, rubbing her eyes in deep remorse.<p>

**##**

Kakashi ripped the door open and kicked off his sandals, letting them fly as they pleased.

Mikoto Uchiha came to the hall. "Oh, Kakashi," she said in relief. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm okay, Ms. Mikoto." he said in the nicest voice he could fake. The black-haired woman inspected him like an overly-protective mother.

"Come to the kitchen; there's no light in here." Mikoto grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen where she pushed in a chair and sat him down forcibly.

She took Kakashi's face in her hand, making his eyes pop out in surprise. "Ms. Mikoto," he managed to get out as her hand squeezed his cheeks with the gentleness of a feather. She turned his face from side to side. "I'm okay, really."

Mikoto released his face. Kakashi looked to the side. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried." The Leaf ninja let out a muffled gasp when his face was pulled into the woman's breasts. Her idea of a hug. He blushed furiously.

"Don't be."

"You poor thing. You must've been so scared." Mikoto cooed.

"Not really." Kakashi groaned.

When she freed him, air slammed into his body. Mikoto frowned and snatched his face again. "Is that a bruise?!"

"Ow, yeah." The young Jonin flinched when the woman traced her thumb over the purple lump next to his natural eye. "It's a long story. Can I go now?"

Before he could say more, his aunt's best friend bashed a bag of frozen vegetables to his face. He winced. Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "No, you can't. Not until you eat and explain to me what got you in jail in the first place!"

Classic Mikoto.

Kakashi sighed. "I ran into a few gangsters, okay? Nothing big happened."

"Is that really all?" The boy gave her a dismissive look and nodded. Mikoto's eyes slit.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon."

'What? Kushi wouldn't kick anyone out, especially a child.' she thought in confusion. "What did Kushi say?"

Kakashi remained silent. He broke eye contact and stared at his feet.

"Where's Kushina?"

As if on cue, the red-haired woman came through the door, kicking off her shoes in the same manner.

Kakashi eyed her viciously and stood up to leave the room.

"Kakashi, go to bed." ordered a very guilty Kushina.

By then, the Hatake was already making his way to the dark hallway past the stairs. "Don't talk to me." he said in the most bitter way.

"Well, we're going to have a talk in the morning, so get used to it."

When the sliding door was slammed, it bounced from its frame to the hinges before finally crashing back into the frame. The three thunder-claps startled the two.

The silence was broken when Kushina sighed and plopped down at the table. Mikoto, still in the same pose, glanced at her best friend, whose face was contorted in a shameful scowl. "What took so long? It's ten o'clock-you left around five."

"Some of the other parents couldn't settle on a deal." Kushina said.

"It was THAT bad?!"

"Yes, Mikoto, it was."

"Kushina," Mikoto sighed, looking at the seemingly nailed shut living room door. "What did you say to him?"

Kushina frowned at the wooden table. She was covering half of her face with a hand. "The worst things."


	13. Ch 13: Limit

**-next day-**

  
>"Good morning, Kakashi." Mikoto greeted, trying not hover over the boy.<p>

"Hey." Kakashi grumbled. From the looks of the bags under his eyes, he didn't sleep for even a second last night. The woman placed breakfast in front of him. "Thanks."

"How did you sleep, honey?" Mikoto asked, returning to the stove.

"Fine." Kakashi didn't bother touching the food. Instead, he just frowned at the steaming meat and rice. Usually he would express penitence both for lying and speaking in such a harsh manner to the black-haired woman-today, not so much as an afterthought crossed his hectic mind.

Kushina eyed the boy, still remorseful. Yes, she knew she had said something terribly harsh to him, but she also embraced the fact that he had been arrested. As a parent, she had to correct it quickly. Kakashi eyed her back, then gave her a scowl. "_What_?"

"Watch your tone."

Kakashi rolled his eyes for the millionth time, and Kushina bit down hard on her tongue. Mikoto could sense the tension eating away at the air. She casted a worried glance over her shoulder. The sight was disheartening.

Kushina and Kakashi sat miles apart, not so much as a short glance at one another. Kakashi was still frowning hard at the food, picking at it in disgust. Kushina had a small scowl on her face as she read one of Minato's old books, eating small proportions at a time. Silence screeched in the claustrophobic air.

In a violent manner, Kakashi shot up and left the table. Before anyone could say anything, he was out the door with a slam.

Kushina watched the door as if waiting for his return, the copy of 'The Scarlet Letter' forgotten. She sighed and looked down. "I don't know what to do, Miko."

"Kushi, don't tell me your giving up on him." Mikoto knew that look her sister had on her face all too well. The picture of wit's-end, of impatience. Of guilt.

Kushina considered it. To be fair, Kakashi had morphed from her adorable, obedient nephew to this angry, impish boy who refused guidance. This wasn't the boy she loved. Was Papa right? Was she only raising another version of herself? Her fists balled. "Am I?"

"Your bond with Kakashi is too great to fall apart because of something like this." Mikoto gathered by her best friend, placing a hand over Kushina's. "Right?"

Kushina glanced at her. "I'll...talk to him."

**##**

When Kakashi stomped his way through the door hours later, Kushina acted swiftly. She followed him to his room before he could slam the door and sat down on the couch.

Kakashi glared daggers through her. A look of resentment and disdain. "What do you want?"

"Sit." Kushina directed. When he snorted in annoyance and began to walk towards the door, she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit in front of her. "We need to have a talk."

Kakashi jerked his arm away and looked to the corner of the room. "Why?" he growled, every word sharp. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"I think you do." Kushina remained calm. "And I have some things to say to you, too."

Kakashi eyed her, still untrusting and pissed off. "You do?"

Kushina nodded. She thumbed at the bruise under his eye, but Kakashi smacked her hand away. When she gave him a sharp look, an indication to stop before a hand met his ass, he gave up and let her check for any more bruises or cuts. "First of all, I want to know why you would think I wouldn't believe you about the street fight." The woman rested her hands in her lap.

The younger Jonin crossed his arms and leaned back on the cushions. "Just a feeling. After all, I'm just that selfish and ungrateful, aren't I? Can't trust me."

"Look, I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't know how harsh my words were." Kushina cringed. Hearing those two words stung, even though they were her own.

"Oh, you didn't know..." Kakashi almost laughed, bitterly. His eyes suddenly dilated when he sat up and lashed out. "You didn't know?!"

"Knock it off." Kushina snapped. She smoothed her bangs out of her face. "I need you to understand that what you did was _NOT _okay."

"'Kay." Kakashi fell back again, frowning at the ceiling.

"No, not just 'kay." Kushina said, sternly. "This is serious. You are still a kid, and you've already got a smear on your record!"

Kakashi blew at his bangs. The silver locks shot up high, then collapsed with the rest, revealing his forehead. A habit to show irritation. "I know, Kushina." He eyed his aunt, but refused to get up for proper conversation. "Look, I have a mission in a few days. I'd rather not talk about this."

"Kakashi," Kushina spoke slowly, emphasis on every word, "_you got arrested_."

"It doesn't bother me, so it shouldn't bother you."

"Well, sorry, it does." The jinchuriki watched him owlishly. "I am your aunt. You're my responsibility; I have been taking care of you since-"

"No one ASKED you to care!" Kakashi shot back up. Kushina held back a flinch and kept her poker face. "No one ASKED you to do anything for me, okay?! Just _stop_!"

"This is why I don't want you going on that mission. You need time to get your act together." She knew that deep down, beyond the insolence and moodiness, Kakashi did appreciate all that she had done for him in the past-for he had always shown gratitude through his eyes and actions. Small things. But regardless, the boy needed to know who was in charge and dispose of his rancid attitude.  
>Kushina anticipated his next mini-tantrum.<p>

"Do you think I'm not good enough?!" Kakashi raged. In his mind, he viewed Kushina's calm countenance as annoying. Who the hell did she think she was?! He was Jonin, dammit! He matched her in status and skill, and he was thirteen! What gave her the right to tell him what to do?! "Is that it?!"

"Kakashi," Kushina kept her voice calm and steady. "It's for the best."

"For the best of what?! I'm going on that mission. I don't care what you say!"

"No, you're not. Minato put me in charge of your missions while he is away. So, I forbid it." Kushina growled. "You're in my house, so you will do as I say. Now, concerning your arrest, you are grounded for two months. No excuses."

Kakashi watched his teacher, still frowning. Then the grimace hardened. "I hate you."

Kushina froze. She knew what it was like being a hormonal thirteen year-old. Half the words that came out of his mouth were meaningless-he'd forget about it in a matter of two hours. "Kakashi, you're talking out of anger. Let's be reasonable-"

"Don't tell me how to be!" Kakashi spat. "I mean it!"

Silence. The sound of crumbling glass.

"My decision remains the same; you're not going on that mission. Is that clear?" Kushina said sternly.

"You can't tell me-"

"IS that clear, Kakashi?"

The thirteen year-old glanced at his feet for a moment. His fists balled with such fury that they shook. His silver hair seemed to be standing on end. Then, Kakashi's face relaxed. He hung his head lower so that his eyes were hidden under his hair. "Yes ma'am."

Kushina placed a hand on her student's head, matting down and kissing his hair. She stood to leave the living room. "Just think about it." she said, a hand on the sliding door.

Kakashi hadn't moved from his previous position. "Go away."

Sighing, Kushina shut the door. "Good night, baby."

**##**

The night was nearing end. Kakashi stood at the gates of Konoha. In the distance, stars twinkled still in the orange sky. The horizon was its own thermometer; sapphire winter bleeding into gold summer as the minutes passed.

Birds slowly chirped in waking. Kakashi turned back, looking in the direction of Cinderbrim St.  
>Kushina would be waking up in another hour. Ani wouldn't be home until the following week. 'Maybe I shouldn't-'<p>

Kakashi frowned in memory of his dispute with his aunt. With a dismissive grunt, he turned back around towards his objective. Screw her.

The Third was depending on him. This was his sole responsibility.

He set out on his journey to the Tea Country, ignoring Kushina's orders. Facing his back to her and her bullshit authority. More importantly, he was facing his back to his pride and ego. There was no way he would return the same person. Absolutely no way.


	14. Ch 14: The Caravan of Jiro Island

**New chapter! This whole caravan idea is kind of random. I just wanted to make Kakashi have someone to bitch with besides Kushina. For comedy's sake XD! And I guess it might show that Kakashi understands what's too far in terms of attitude and all, so it's a little ironic on his end. Idk, just bear with my randomness! Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing so far! As always, I appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own what Kishimoto does. On with it, then! **

Kushina leaned against the cave walls with her arms crossed. Her gaze was planted on the newly-born sun, which flourished gold hue. The fresh wind blowing her red hair like a rose in a shrub. Her face was free of expression and hard as stone; she swore not to allow anyone or anything enter or leave the cave. Nothing was going to hurt Kakashi, who had been asleep for the last two days.

"Nani," she said in a melancholic tone. The radiant sun was all too familiar, PAINFULLY familiar. The lonesome woman could almost smell the scent of Minato's hair, could almost feel his warmth. The bass of his voice. "What should I do?" Kushina said.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She hated far away missions; the harshness of sleeping in forests with mosquitoes and bugs, the lack of every day products like plumbing. Most of all, she hated being away from her true love.

Kushina sighed heavily. "I'm talking to the sun." She could have shook her head at her own foolishness.

"GAH!"

"Huh?!" Kushina lashed around with a worried frown.

Kakashi woke in a breathless scream, jerking himself up. Not the kind when one is surprised or delighted, but a loud rush of genuine fear. Desperation in his gasping, as if he were surfacing after an hour of drowning.

"Kakashi?" Kushina was kneeling beside him with a hand placed on his good shoulder. Concern in her crystal violet eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Just a nightmare." The boy was damp with sweat. He stared at his hands in his lap, his snowy hair pouring over the rims of his eyelashes. It must've been a bad one, Kushina concluded. But, in the four and half years she spent raising him, she knew nightmares were bound to happen frequently.

"How's the arm?" she asked, suggesting another topic.

"Fine. I'll live."

"And that ear? It's the left one, right?"

"Yeah, it's still gone."

Kushina wriggled out of the black cloak she wore and tore a long strip from the edges, leaving the remainder on the floor. "Here. Gimme your arm." She gently took hold of his arm.

Kakashi flinched, but refused to allow himself to resist. Instead, he forced interest in a pile of busy ants lugging food on their backs. He watched as a crowd of five attacked one lagging ant that dropped a crumb of something. They dismantled its limbs from its beady body and left its corpse in the dirt. He made a face in both sympathy and disgust.

Before he knew it, the pressure in his elbow was reduced slightly. He glanced at the wrapping, and then at his aunt.

"Keeps you from moving it too much." Kushina said. Kakashi was about to thank her when his stomach growled boldly, making him wince and blush and look down. His aunt made a compassionate face and almost laughed. Almost. "Oh, that reminds me..." The kunoichi extracted three meaty clumps of grilled chicken from her weaponry pouch and handed it to her student. "Good thing I saved these."

"Where did you get them?" Kakashi asked, peering up at the jinchuriki without taking the food.

"I just decided to prepare for the worst." Kushina proclaimed. "Here. You need it more than I do." She placed the wrapped chicken in the boy's lap. "I...marinated it with soy sauce, the way you like."

But he still did not accept the food. Kakashi stared at her, blinking in question. "Oh...thank you. What about you? You should eat, too."

Funny, Kakashi had been deprived of food and drink for weeks and he was still willing to share the holy chicken. That was the side of Kakashi that truly astounded Kushina. His undaunted generosity. She knew the emancipated boy was literally shaking in anticipation to devour the food.

"I'm fine. Eat, Kakashi." Kushina ordered, re-crossing her arms and turning around to watch the entrance, leaning against the rock wall. The young Jonin frowned worriedly. Needless to say, with his selflessness came persistent stubbornness. But his tone was stark of attitude, filled instead with furtive mumbling.

"But Sensei-"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, as in don't argue with me. It's fine, you need your strength back."

"Sensei, I'm not eating until you do."

"Dammit, boy," Kushina turned back to her student with irritation in her lucid eyes. Kakashi watched her fearfully. "Why do you feel the need to-"

Something changed in the young Jonin's eyes that paused Kushina's lecture. In place of his usual bad attitude was cowardice and reluctance. The kunoichi could already see that his head was dropping. It was too soon, Kushina deciphered. She combed her bangs out of her face with a hand, strenuously. "Fine. Just half of one."

Immediately, Kakashi handed one of the chicken breasts to his teacher before devouring his own without stopping or even breathing. Kushina noticed that, by the time she had swallowed the first salty bite, Kakashi had already finished the other two.

Usually, the child was a very picky eater, taking his sweet time during every meal, inspecting every single grain of rice before allowing it into his mouth. All in all, through worry and fury, through regret and betrayal, she was just relieved to see Kakashi here with her, safe and, of course, eating himself back to health, for once, uncaring for the appearance of the grilled, soy-sauced chicken.

Kakashi noticed a glimmer of sadness in his teacher's amethyst eyes. He watched her closely until she realized it.

"What's up?"

"No, it's nothing." Kakashi lied, looking away. He felt his sub-teacher watching him for a moment. Kushina pushed herself off the wall and gathered by him.

"Finish this for me, will ya?" She forced the rest of her food into Kakashi's hands, leaving no room for arguing. Surprised that there was not so much as an unwilling sigh lingering through the air, she glanced back at Kakashi to see that he was stuffing his face. Upon recognition, the younger ninja blushed and stopped eating. Face reddening, his eyes went back down to his hands.

Chuckling, Kushina smoothed her student's hair, making the younger Jonin flinch his eyes shut. She figured, she could be belligerent later. "Don't blush, honey. I'm glad you're apetite's normal."

"...Are we moving today?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Yep, if we're on schedule, we should get home by the night of the 22nd." Kushina replied.

"'kay." Kakashi stood and wobbled slightly. The stabbing pain from his shoulder was ruthless. He forced himself to ignore it, but failed to hold back a frown.

"You don't look well, not that I was expecting you to be up and about already." the Habanero remarked.

'Maybe.' Kakashi thought. 'My chakra level isn't much better from yesterday.' He shrugged and kept trying to steady himself.

"Do you want to rest?"

"No, I'm fine." The young boy peeked around his teacher, who blinked in oblivion. "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Kushina spun around to catch the glance of a middle-aged man. The elder smiled and brought himself into sight.

"Hello! I'm Jiroko." said he. He was a fairly slim man with slick grey hair. His large brown eyes were faded to a powdery grey color. But despite this, he was full of life. He wore rags and mats as a toga. "I can see you're from the Leaf Village."

"And you...?" Kushina intervened.

"A nomad. I'm the chief of an ancient caravan made of skilled planters. However, we decreased in population since Taro Island began raiding through the country. Our clan once served under the Raikage, you know."

"And I'm an Oracle." Kakashi mocked in disbelief under his breath.

"Kakashi...!" Kushina admonished, making the boy wince. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jiroko. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. And my nephew here, Kakashi Hatake."

"I remember you, young lady. You're the Sage's student. We've met years ago on that escort mission. You are quite a ninja!"

"Thank you. You know Papa?" The kunoichi smiled disarmingly.

"Yup! We go way back when." The elder glanced at the young Jonin. "I understand you are injured, young boy."

Kakashi perked up. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, though." His stomach growled in spite of itself, making him blush and step away. Kushina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, allow me to invite you to our caravan." The nomad gestured skyward to a flock of camel and mules and people wrapped in blankets on the peak of the cliff.

"I don't know. We're being followed. You don't want to get mixed up in our problems." Kushina rationalized.

But the middle-aged man frantically waved his hand and said, "Ah, it'll be no trouble at all. You two look famished! We have plenty of rags to hide you two in. Of course, with your bright hair, that'd be a chore!" He broke out in a hearty laugh.

"I'm still unsure..."

"I insist. Besides, looks like that boy needs some medical attention. You both seem to be starving."

"Well," Kushina glanced at Kakashi, who was staring at his feet. They would have a better chance of survival with a group. Who knew, maybe it was the right thing to do at a time like this. It would be better for Kakashi, especially. "Alright, you've convinced me. Thank you, Jiroko." Kushina bowed slightly to the elder, nudging Kakashi to do the same. The boy looked up at his aunt before bowing in respect. "In return, you have our protection for the time being."

"Wonderful! Now, come. I know they'll get a kick out of this!" The elder gleefully pranced off to inform the clan.

When the posse cheered and gathered their best meal ingredients, Kushina and Kakashi exchanged looks.

The night was cool and loud with the songs of crickets. Fireflies soared through the starry sky. The two-dozen-man caravan enjoyed a bowl of week-old porridge. They gladly invited the Leaf Jonin as if blood-related.

"So tell me, Jiroko, you said this clan once served the Raikage as planters..?" Kushina asked as she sat next to the Head around a roaring fire. Kakashi was gulping down the soup bowl after bowl without a single word next to her.

"Ah yes, our ancestors flourished in the art of bonsai tree-trimming!" Jiroko boasted, inching closer and closer into the jinchuriki's personal space.

"Is that so?" the red-haired woman cocked an eyebrow and spoke slowly. Just what the hell was this old geezer doing?! She leaned away from the elder.

"Yes, indeed! My great-grandfather was a real stickler for exotic shapes."

"Shapes? Like what?" Kakashi asked, suddenly interested. Kushina thumbed away some food on his mouth, making him groan and flinch away in embarrassment.

Jiroko chuckled. "Why, he sculpted glorious bonsai from simple doves in love...to prostitutes on duty."

Kushina's brow arched more and she smiled in feigned amusement while Kakashi choked loudly on the food. "Interesting."

Jiroko went on and on about the shrubs...in detail. Kakashi made a face.

"Ah, Uzumaki, Hatake," The two Leaf ninja perked up in surprise. Jiroko was patting the back of a young man sitting by him. "This is my son, Ootakshi. In your language, I believe it would be Kiyoshi. I would introduce you to my wife, but you see, she is terribly ill. But anyway, this is my Kiyoshi!"

"Nice to meet you." Kushina smirked, saddened by the wife's condition. "And I am sorry to hear about your mother."

Kiyoshi snorted in response, received a grunt from his father, and muttered a halfhearted "nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Satisfied, the elder chuckled and slurped more of the porridge. The kunoichi nudged Kakashi, making him leap in surprise. The boy gave her a slightly annoyed face.

"What?" Kakashi blinked.

Kushina eyed Kiyoshi and then Kakashi again. When the young Jonin failed to understand, she nodded her head toward the elder's son. The younger ninja's expression went from confusion to annoyance until settling back on confusion. "What?!" he tried again.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Don't be shy." Kushina suggested, almost teasing.

"I'm not shy. Please," Kakashi swished his food around in the wooden bowl. "That's for girls."

"What're you afraid of?"

Kakashi almost spat out his food again. "I'm not afraid of anything! Why should I anyway? I have nothing to say to him, it's not like we're staying here forever."  
>He took a small glance at Kiyoshi, cocking an eyebrow.<p>

Kushina took in some soup. "Besides, your social skills need some work."

The boy snorted in disbelief. "I'm not five, Sensei. If I wanted a friend, I'd be talking to him already. I don't need you to organize some play date."

"Kakashi." the Habanero tipped her head slightly and gave her student a wheedling look after sighing heavily at the boy's stubbornness. "Go on. There's something I need to ask Jiroko about. Adult stuff."

Seeing resistance was futile, Kakashi sighed and stood up. He HATED Kushina's irrefutable logic. The woman could make the most foolish things sound amazing and accurate. From past experiences when Kakashi would attempt to find a way around it, he'd end up making a child out of himself. He could argue that he was Jonin-rank and therefore should be in on this so-called adult stuff, but he knew there were limits to being a minor.

The White Fang's son walked over to the fifteen year-old. He glanced timidly at his teacher, who was occupied by the many women stroking her hair as she simply smiled and chattered like a schoolgirl. Jiroko was engaged in full conversation, sitting directly in front of her.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kiyoshi. The son of the caravan elder was paying full attention to his food. "U-um, hello." Kiyoshi paid the boy no heed. Kakashi awkwardly looked around. He twiddled his thumbs. "So...I take it you like gardening. Sounds promising."

Still no response.

Kakashi crinkled his nose. Twitching, he tried again. "So where're you guys heading?"

Zero reply.

Through his teeth, he grumbled "Do you like traveling?"

"No, duh. We're a nomadic group of elite planters. Even a so-called Jonin like you should know that." Kiyoshi rudely said, slamming down his bowl.

"Is there a problem?" the Jonin cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Look pal, I'm trying to be friendly-" In other words, his aunt made him go over there.

"Then leave me alone!" Kiyoshi snapped, standing over Kakashi.

Jiroko intervened quickly, grabbing his arm. "Kiyoshi!"

The son fought his father's grip. He got in-or towered over-Kakashi's face. "Just back off! Little tart like you should do like everyone else and leave me be!"

Kakashi shot up as well. Through his teeth, he growled up at the elder's son, "Get out of my face before I embarrass you."

"Kakashi!" Kushina joined.

"Look brat, I said leave me be, so go away before I beat your scrawny ass!"

"Hell, I'd like to see you try. Touch me, and I'll drop your ass!"

"Whatever, I'm much bigger than you. Now can you leave me alone?!"

Kakashi was taken aback slightly. "Nice comeback. What are you, ten?"

"Boys!" Jiroko cried, pulling his son a great distance.

Kakashi felt his stomach drop as if he was on a rollercoaster as his teacher reached over and snatched him off the ground. Startled, he gasped quietly. Giving Kushina a look, he turned back to the other jerk. "What's your deal, anyway?"

"How stupid are you?!" Kiyoshi shouted from a far.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! What did I do to you?!"

"Shut up, prick! You bothered me!"

"Wow. Aren't you a ball of sunshine...Y'know, you talk a lot of crap from the other side of camp!" Kakashi groused at his aunt in a low tone, "See what you got me into?"

"Then come over here and I'll say it again," Kiyoshi battled, stomping over toward the boy with balled fists. "You're just some tramp with nothing better to do!"

"Ah hell no," Kakashi somehow managed to scramble out of Kushina's hold and then began to charge over as well like a soldier anticipating a gruesome battle. "That makes you a dickless piece of sh-"

A quick pair of hands came down. One silenced Kakashi as the other held him close to a sturdy statute. The boy struggled violently, shot his eyes up at his teacher as if to say "why're you holding me back?!" Then he glared back at Kiyoshi, viciously exasperated.

"I'm really sorry, Jiroko. Kakashi's just on his period, is all." Kushina apologized, forcing a smile. Kakashi yelled at her behind her hand.

"Oh no, no," Jiroko chuckled, nervously. "Kiyoshi's always been a little edgy."

"Heh, kids. What can ya do?" Kakashi jerked again when Kiyoshi flipped him off behind the elder's back. "Hey, stop it!" he heard his teacher snap.  
>He let himself slouch against Kushina's body, pissed off and annoyed to the maximum. "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky. So let's just get some rest and start off fresh tomorrow, huh?" Kushina rationalized.<p>

The father nodded in agreement and hurried his fuming son to a futon on the opposite side of the camp. Kiyoshi's eyes never left Kakashi's, who were not all that shy. He smirked cockily and gave him a taunting gesture.

Kakashi lashed out, making Kushina stumble a bit to ensure her grip on the boy. He was yelling behind his teacher's hand, who surprisingly kept her voice calm. "Settle down, Kakashi."

He didn't.

"Okay..." Kushina, with the strength of a god, grabbed Kakashi's ear and squeezed. Hard. "Let's go." Once the boy tensed up his shoulders in pain, she spun him around to walk in the opposite direction.

After a few steps, Kakashi shoved his teacher's arm away. Kushina, as if expecting it, simply said, "Don't do it."

"Nah, this jerk needs to get his ass kicked!" Kakashi growled.

"Stop and think about this." Kushina explained, rubbing her temples.

"I have," the younger Jonin replied, still focused on the insolent jerk. "And I've decided to beat him up until he cries!"

"Kakashi, you have to be the bigger person-well, in terms of maturity. Don't let him get to you-"

"What a fuckin' disgrace!" Kakashi shook his head, failing to hear her words.

"Hey!" Kushina slammed her fist into her nephew's crown and spun him around to face her. "Stop it!"

"Agh!" Kakashi held his head in pain, seeing stars. He gave her a displeased face and growled through his teeth, "That. Hurt."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF, Y'KNOW?!" She was already standing over him, eyes glowing and hair lashing out.

"How many times do I have to tell YOU to stop yelling at me, y'know?!" Kakashi comically snapped back, mocking her.

Kushina's hair sprang out more, violent and terrorizing. Kurama's howl could almost be heard around. "Oh, you did NOT just go there..."

Kakashi shrank to the size of a peanut-staring at his aunt turning into Goliath with tallons that could slice him in half with a simple poke, with a roar so terrifying that it could haunt his dreams. "Uh..."

Kushina ordered sternly, "Bed. Now."

"Y-yes ma'am." Kakashi cleared the area as he dashed to his futon, placed beside his aunt's on the other side of camp.

The kunoichi pinched the bridge of her nose, downgrading to the size of a woman. 'Kids these days. Never listen.' Kakashi was rarely the one to act out-usually. Kushina decided to let this outburst slide. It's not like he started it.

-midnight-

"AHH!"

Kushina sat up in panic. She scrambled over to her thrashing student. She noticed how the boy was drenched in sweat once again. "Kakashi, wake up!" She shook the boy, making his shirt ride up a little.

Then she saw it. There was a distinct glowing of purple hue bleeding through his black shirt. The kunoichi cocked an eyebrow. She yanked up the shirt and was appalled by the sight.

Hell.

Branched out like an untreated virus, there was the kanji labeled broadly. It appeared as if it were carved in by a jagged knife. The skin around it was red and bruised. "Hell?"

One of Kakashi's hands snatched and grabbed his right arm and pressed it against his head. He continued to cringe and choke in agony.

"Kakashi, wake up!" Kushina roughly shook her student again.

The boy's eyes opened widely. He struggled against of his teacher's hold, trying to punch her. His eyes shut in fear. He snatched a nearby stone and attempted to bash it over Kushina's head. "Get away from me!"

Luckily, Kushina grabbed his wrists. "Hey, hey! It's okay, honey! Calm down; it's me!"  
>Kakashi blinked rapidly, disoriented. Kushina watched him closely, slowly letting go of his hand. "It's me."<p>

He was panting heavily; he swiped his palm across his slippery forehead. He glanced at his bleeding forearm, at the branded numbers, eyed his teacher, and hid it under his shirt.

"You were having another nightmare." Kushina stated, oblivious to his deception.

"Yeah. Sensei, don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

Kushina smoothed his hair, cupping his face. "Well, alright. You're safe now. They won't get you. Not if I can help it."

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi mumbled.

"'Kay, try to go back to sleep."

For the remainder of the night, Kushina watched as her student slept peacefully. She wondered what that kanji was.

**Would just like to personally thank cocopebbles123, Yungsun, Gohyaku-En, Zaeta Ketchum, ,1eleven1, AeroBuddy, and all guests for your follows/favorites/ reviews! They mean a lot! You guys keep me motivated!**


	15. Ch 15: Unlikely

-a week later-

The caravan and ninja walked as dawn approached to avoid overheating. While the adults chattered away, Kakashi was left trudging alongside Kiyoshi, who was sitting in one of the carriages with a book.

'Who knows, maybe you'll make a new friend.'

Kakashi let out a sigh. He was never one for starting any good conversation, but why not try now? It had been two hours of pure silence, anyway. Maybe what happened last week was the result of his elbow injury. Pain made even pros cranky, after all.

"So you're, like, a ninja right?" the son asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I am a ninja." Kakashi corrected, painfully shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph." was the fifteen year-old's answer. "Well, you don't have to get all butt-hurt about it."

"Who's getting butt-hurt? I'm simply correcting you." said the Jonin.

"Whatever. There's no way some oddball like you could possibly survive a battle anyway."

The dull pain in Kakashi's elbow was brutal, thus enhancing his temper again. A vein popped out of his temple, irritating his dead ear. "You're making absolutely no sense. And what makes you think I'm some coward? I don't see you doing anything about the war."

Silence.

Kakashi growled, storming closer toward the son of the elder. "Hello? What, now you can't hear me?!" Again, no response. Kakashi twitched and began walking faster, rolling up his sleeve for a proper swing. "Alright, asshole, you're mine-"

Kushina simply walked past the two, planting her hand firmly over Kakashi's mouth while carrying him away from the carriage in his stroll, much to the boy's dismay.

She dropped her student on his feet a few feet's distance. "Hey, calm down, y'know? What's wrong with you?"

Grimacing, Kakashi remained silent. He gave his teacher a hard frown before darting his eyes to a shrub on the ground. Kushina sighed.

Kushina and Kakashi were busy the next morning, packing the parfleches, assisting the women with dismantling the tents. The fresh sun had not even emerged from the peak of the distant mountains. The Habanero had just returned from hunting with the men for tonight's dinner, leaving Kakashi to miserably figure out how to basket weave with the elderly women, who couldn't resist pinching his cheeks until they swelled up.

It took an arm and a leg, but Kakashi just smiled kindly-which was really just a twitch-and pretended to be the "good boy" they described him to be. He even tried to host a light conversation, which consequently morphed to a lifetime chronicle. Kakashi felt he should smile and laugh when appropriate, so he did, making the ache in his cheeks intensify. And his ear.

Now, the two Leaf Jonin were gathered around a bundle of tarp and sheets. Kushina scratched the back of her head. "I've put up more tents than I can remember, and somehow I can't figure this one out."

Kakashi shrugged. "Beats me, Sensei."

"What happened to your cheek?" asked the kunoichi, crossing her arms.

"Don't leave me here," Kakashi growled. "Ever. Again."

"Kakashi-"

"No!" the silver-haired boy silenced her. "Just don't!"

Kushina chuckled, finally figuring out how to pitch the foreign object. She threw the first layer over to Kakashi. "I'm guessing the elderly have grown fond of you."

Her nephew nodded and hammered the sheet down with nails.

"I told you it's not hard to converse with strangers, especially the elderly. They tell the best stories."

"So, how was hunting?" Kakashi growled, receiving the second layer and changing the subject. His face was red.

Kushina gave a dragged out sigh. "Exhausting, to be blunt." She unraveled the final layer and tarp. "Y'know how many times I had to listen to what the 'correct role of a woman' is?"

"Really?"

"Yep," The sub-teacher tossed the last material to her student and nailed down her end. "It's rude to say, but as far as their hunting was, a housefly could've done a better job. There was no strategy. Just a bunch of running around like chickens without a head."

"No strategy, huh?" Kakashi wiped and cocked his brow at a bundle of carcasses in the heart of the caravan. "You sure did well."

"What made you so sure that was me?"

"I know you." Hatake stood and observed his work. He wasn't satisfied. "And from what I heard, these people usually don't catch squat. What'd they expect?"

Kushina stood too and dusted off her hands. She flipped her hair back into place and put a hand on her hip. "Alright, that's over with." She glanced over Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi tilted his head. "What?"

"Honey," Kushina-Sensei sounded as if she were warning the boy about something. Not parental warning, but a warning of concern. "You might want to-"

"Huh?" The young Jonin got a little worried. Then, he felt something lash the back of his exposed legs. "Agh! Dammit!" he winced, leaping at the sting. The bite was so great that he had to keep his foot off the ground, balancing on one foot. When he bent over and inspected his wound, he discovered a bright red welt burning through the skin just where his clothes end.

"Your side is off by a milestone, shorty." said the infuriating, aggravating voice of Kiyoshi. "You," he pointed with a deerskin quirt in his hand at Kushina, which was probably a threat to hit her as well. "Fix it."

The Habanero crossed her arms, wielding her signature about-to-lecture scowl and opened her mouth to say something. Kakashi, still bent over and holding his leg, turned furiously on Kiyoshi, who, recognizing his wrath, took a step back. However, his face was still contorted in disdain.

Kakashi faced him full on, pointing lividly at him with wild eyes and gritted teeth. "You may be the elder's son, but if you ever do that to me," He threw his arm back, finger pointing directly in Kushina's face, who was cross-eyed for an instant, "or talk to my aunt like that again, I'll drive my foot up your ass! That's a promise!"

Kiyoshi snorted and trotted off.

Kushina could hear her student growling like an enraged bull. "Kakashi," She patted his hand away and spun him around in one motion. "It's okay."

Kakashi let out a final huff, calming himself. He winced and wriggled out his legs, still frowning slightly.

The jinchuriki glanced at the boy's side of the tent. It was pretty bad; hideous to look at. She made a face in disgust. "Oh, well, he's got a point. Kakashi, this is very sad to look at."

"Hey," the younger Jonin cried. "You're taking his side?! Look at my leg!"

"No, no. I just said he had a point. That's all."

"He whipped me!"

"Well, he shouldn't've done that, but that's all I said. Okay, now c'mon, let's fix that. I don't want it to fall on anyone." Kushina led her student to sit across from her.

Kakashi groaned.

Kushina smiled and went to work. "To start, your knots are...they're not even knots. Now, what you do is..."

Kakashi listened to his teacher go on and on about the stupid knot. He rested his chin in his palm, watching her instead of the demonstration.

"...funny thing the way you punched in that stake. Nani taught me to strike it at just the right angle and..."

"Ugh..." Kakashi buried his face in his hands. "Look, I can't do it, I don't want to do it, and I don't think I'll ever need to do it anytime soon. So, can we just forget about it?"

He got up to leave, but Kushina caught his wrist and pulled him back down. "Don't be like that. You gotta learn." she said with a stern face.

Kakashi gave her a face of dismay, but the kunoichi's grip-both physically and mentally-yanked him into submission. For once, his stubbornness cowered from Kushina's eyes.

Kakashi pouted, but obediently sat there on his knees, slouching. "Fine."

"It'll save your life one day. Trust me."

The young Jonin nodded, embarrassed. His neck and ears were hot to the touch. Kushina saw his face reddening like always. Kakashi made up for his misbehavior by muttering, "So, what were you saying about the pegs?"

-later-

"You're such a tight-ass! What good are ninja anyway?!"

"We save poor excuses for people like you, we'd risk our lives fighting in blind wars to protect your sorry-ass!"

"I don't need saving! I can take care of myself! Hell, I can fight in wars too!"

"Oh, yeah sure, by what?! By sulking and isolating yourself from the world?! Yeah, you would be dead before you could even blink!"

"Watch your mouth, shrimp! I'll crush you here and now!"

"Oh really? Get up and try; I dare you."

"That's enough, you two." Kushina frowned.

Jiroko was enjoying the fresh afternoon sun nearby, simply ignoring the quarrel. He had told the female Jonin many times to just let the boys be and soak up the sun while it was fresh. But it was out of character for Kushina to relax. Ever. As a result, the kunoichi was exhausted! For the last couple of days with the caravan, she had to play parent with her student and the elder's son.

"Yes Sensei." Kakashi said before muttering under his breath.

"What?" Kushina snapped.

"Nothing." Kakashi answered louder, shooting a glare.

Soon, Jiroko shouted "Uzumaki! You have to feel this sun, it's absolutely wonderful!"

Kushina gave her student a stern look. "Behave yourself."

"But Kushina-"

"Uzumaki! Do come here!"

Kushina sighed, finally giving in to the elder's constant imploring. "Coming, coming."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. His face grew warm from humiliation. His shoulder ached, so he held it and let out an irritable sigh, making his bangs fly.

"What, did someone get in trouble with his mommy?" Kiyoshi snickered, earning a glance from the young Jonin.

"Is there a reason why you dislike me? Last night, you didn't want anything to do with me and now you're teasing me like some school bully." Kakashi pried. "It's pathetic."

Kiyoshi scuffled. "Shut up."

"I think I have the right to know if I'm doing something wrong." the Leaf ninja spoke calmly.

"It's not you, idiot." Kiyoshi groaned.

"Then what is it?" Kakashi asked, his tone heavy with attitude.

After a while, the elder's son spoke, "It's...my mother."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "What does your mother have to do with me?"

"Just forget it."

"Is she the reason why you act this way?" the Jonin pushed. 'Why am I even talking to him?'

"Look, my life is just...I need to hate you because it's the only thing that's stable in my life right now. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Kakashi glanced about him, uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say other than "Listen, Kiyoshi..."

"Don't," interrupted the elder's son. "I feel that she focuses on Father, not me. I feel like I'm just some third wheel, which is why I just want her dead. She's better off."

Kakashi had flashbacks. He stared at the floor. "She's sick, right?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "She used to be this strong woman who took care of me AND Father. But since she's fallen ill, it's been all about my dad."

"Sounds to me like this problem of yours is all in your head." Kakashi stated.

The fifteen year-old raged through his eyes. "Whaddya-"

"She probably doesn't want you to hold that memory of her in pain. She probably wants to maintain that invincible image." Kakashi told him.

"So why does she let Father see her like that?" Kiyoshi glanced at his mother's tent.

"Ever heard of marriage vows? Why're you even asking me?"

Then, the fifteen year-old grew aggravated. "Y'know what, you're preaching bullshit! She never cared about me! Stop lying like everyone else!"

"You came to me, so you pretty much asked for it." Kakashi smartly remarked.

"Go to hell!" Kakashi's eyes squinted as Kiyoshi threw a punch and...

It landed.

Kakashi fell to the floor, a scene noticed by both Jiroko and Kushina. The two rushed over.

"What is going on?!" The elder's arms flared up.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Kushina asked her nephew, who had fallen on his shoulder. The boy stood and held his wound. The younger Jonin flinched in pain but recovered soon enough. He reassured his teacher with a nod. His eyes blazing.

Jiroko scolded his son, "How could you hurt an injured boy?!"

"This doesn't involve you, Father-"

Quicker than lightning, Kakashi put his foot to Kiyoshi's chest and floored him. Jiroko gasped and Kushina flinched on impact's cry. "Kaka-" the woman stopped herself. Kiyoshi became transfixed as the young Jonin lectured him.

"You're really a piece of shit. I've only known you for a few days, and so far, I've seen nothing but an worthless coward. You use the fact that you've been done wrong as an excuse to be cold towards others. You act like you have nothing to live for, but look around you. You have an assful of loving relatives, your mother included. What, are you gonna brush them off and leave your father alone to suffer by himself? And your mother? Does anyone really deserve that?"

"What, how come...Dammit, get off me!"

"Get your head out of your ass. You're not the only resentful piece of shit in the world." Kakashi continued in a low voice. "You think you got it bad-my mother is dead because of me. My father killed himself when I was eight. I didn't do a damn thing about it. Now fix yourself, before you screw up like I did."

Kushina watched her student walk over to her.

The boy glanced over his shoulder with sharp eyes at Kiyoshi. "And just so you know, I let you hit me." He wiped the small amount of blood from his lip. "If you ever touch me again, I'll break your hand, twice."

Kushina gently placed a hand on her student's shoulder. She felt...proud of him. She saw a mirror. "Let's get that checked. Come along." Kakashi glanced at his teacher, nodded, and left. "You need to watch your mouth, sweetie."

Kakashi chuckled. "Neh. Rather not."

Kiyoshi stared at his feet. Jiroko brushed off his son's clothes and patted his back. "Father," he said. "I want to see Mother, and I need to be alone."

-later-

"Agh-!"

"Hang in there, honey." Kushina comforted as the caravan's masseuse pushed and pulled the boy's injured elbow.

"Ah, I can see you have somehow managed to coil up your chakra right here!" She leaned on her fist.

"MGH!" Kakashi cried out, breathlessly. He dropped his head so that no one could see his face all tightened up.

"Coiled up chakra, huh?" The kunoichi touched his silver hair. "How'd you manage to do that?"

Kakashi's teeth clenched. His fists balled. "Years and years of practice." His voice sounded like he was struggling to push something heavy. Or like he was constipated.

The masseuse chuckled. "So, what's your relationship with this child? Cousin? Adoptive mother?"

The woman smiled at the reminiscent. "I'm his aunt. A friend of his father's."

"Oh! Young man, you're very lucky to have the Red Habanero in your family. You must be quite a skilled shinobi to have worked with such a role model."

"Can't get rid of her." Kakashi joked. "Always on my butt."

"Says the little boy who used to follow me everywhere I went." Kushina countered.

"Hey," Kakashi jerked towards her, "you want to fight?!"

The masseuse laughed openly. "Well, it's good to see you two are on good terms. Did you teach him as well?"

"Not directly. That's my husband's job. I just train with him sometimes." Kushina shrugged. Kakashi scratched his head.

"You two must have pushed him hard; he's already a Jonin!"

"Heh, yep. It's almost his second year as Jonin. He's almost fourteen. We can't take all the credit; Kakashi's one crazy kid. I'm proud of him."

Kakashi glanced at her, face gravid with unspoken words, but then turned away as guilt required.

"Ah, speaking of push...Uzumaki, please hold him down."

Kushina did as instructed, tentatively. Kakashi glanced at her. Before he knew it, the massage therapist gave his shoulder a righteous jerk. In an instant, the boy immediately stumbled into a stupor. He did not make a sound, but laid there groggily.

"Kakashi?" Kushina called him, gingerly. "Honey?"

"Uhhh..." was the response.

The masseuse smoothed the Hatake's snowy hair. "Is he okay?"

Kushina forced a smirk and chuckled. "Yeah, he's...Kakashi?"

"What?" the boy dragged out his words.

"Are you sure he's okay?" asked the masseuse.

"Yeah, he's not crying yet." Kakashi shot a glare at his aunt, who shrugged and laughed with the woman.

"I rearranged the chakra flow in his entire arm, there shouldn't be any harsh pain unless he's careless." the masseuse explained. "Chances of re-injury are small, but not something to toy with."

Kushina crossed her arms and listened. "Okay."

"And if he DOES re-injure his elbow anytime soon, it may mean surgery. The severity can vary."

"Severity as in...?" Kakashi asked, barely audibly.

"Let's see...there can be ligament tears or shattered bones. Either way, surgery is the answer. That'll get those tear glands working!"

The boy stared at her as if transfixed as she laughed in his face. Kushina too possessed an unamused, disgusted expression on her face. Both stared at the woman, displeased with the black humor. They stood there for another three minutes.

"U-um, thank you for your services, Miss." Kushina directed her nephew out the tent, faking a weak smile. Kakashi was continuing to gaze wide-eyed at the woman as he was hurried away, traumatized.

Kushina sat her student near the blinding fire. She handed him a bowl of food before sitting down next to him. As she prepared to take the first bite, the woman noticed something behind her student. She smiled. "Kakashi,"

Kakashi answered in a bored tone, his eyes closed. He was picking at his broth. "What?"

"You've got a shadow." Kushina said.

"Everyone has a shadow, Kushina-Sensei. Don't go looney on me." The younger Jonin paid his teacher's statement no heed.

"Look."

After sending an annoyed glare his way, Hatake looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, there was a girl about a year older than him with hair as silky as a newly woven quilt and eyes as sparkly as Kanashii Ocean. Her fair skin was pinched to a pink blush. Her body was a dynamite; a curvy figure and a full stock of breasts. She was sneaking short glances at Kakashi. When he met her eyes, her blush expanded and she turned her head in the other direction.

"Told you." Kushina bragged as she brought her bowl to her lips.

The girl timidly returned and waved with a small "hi" at the Leaf's youngest Jonin. Kakashi felt his chest tighten. She looked very similar to Her; her posture, her softness, the way she bit her lip before taking a bite of food. Very much like the girl at home. Kakashi felt a reminiscent crush growing.

The young Jonin turned back to face his teacher. He wielded the most goofiest smile and a nose bleed, making the woman spat out her food and burst out in laughter. "What's with the face?!"

"Sensei, shut it!" Kakashi fixed his face and yelled, blushing.

"That was priceless! Where's a camera when you need one?!" the woman was hysterical.

The boy demanded, "Shut it!"

"She seems to take a great interest in you." the Habanero suggested upon recovery.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know..."

Kushina nudged him. "Don't be shy. It's okay."

"I'm not shy! I never was! Man, what's up with you?" Kakashi pouted.

"Hey, I wasn't the one drooling over her."

"I wasn't drooling over anybody! Stop accusing me of doing stupid crap!"

"Relax, don't get all defensive. I'm just saying..." Kushina chuckled.

Kakashi stared into his lap.

"Don't do anything reckless. We're not to grow too close too these people. Remember the mission." Kushina advised.

"Yes Sensei." The boy eyed his teacher. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Damn caravan's full of airheads."

"...I wouldn't say you're wrong."

"Mm."

"Well, I'm gonna turn in early. Finish this for me, will ya?" Kushina dumped the rest of her food into her student's bowl.

Kakashi stared dumbfoundedly at his tank of food. "You really expect me to finish all of this crap? Why do you always dump your food on me like a dog?"

"Good night, Kakashi." Kushina stood and left, tired of Kakashi's complaining. She kissed the boy's head on the way.

The boy sighed and slouched his shoulders. "Night, Sensei."

-midnight-

Kakashi stared at his teacher, wide awake. He twitched in irritation while Kushina snored loudly. He noticed how the woman tossed and turned every few minutes, how she only snored while on her back, and then curled into a tight ball when on her side. She appeared peaceful, though the sound was far beyond harmony. 'And she criticizes me for the way I sleep.'

Before he knew it, Kushina snatched him and held him as though a child with a teddy bear. Kakashi groaned. This was gonna be a long night. But at least he wasn't cold! "Dammit, Sensei..."

The next morning, Kushina awakened to see that her student was still asleep. After failed attempts to wake him, she summoned the healers. They said that his chakra was sucked clean during the night. Kushina suspected this was the work of the ignited seal. However, she hadn't heard the boy's cries during the crescent moon. Did she sleep too hard? Or was it something else? As a result, Kakashi remained in a comatose state for another three days. Everyone came to the conclusion that the thirteen year-old's body shut down from the irregular chakra flow. But Kushina's nerves remained unsettled.


	16. Ch 16: What Runs Across The Mind

Kakashi came to in the healer's tent with his teacher beside him. He felt groggy, but managed to sit up. He noticed his shoulder was fettered in white bandages after being smothered in balm. It had a heartbeat. It ached, but was bearable. He rested there for another day and a half.

Kushina and Kakashi sparred the next afternoon near a forest and lake. A crowd had developed within minutes. They watched in awe whenever someone flipped or somersaulted without trouble. A group of sisters tried to mimick the 'tricks', but failed and giggled. Mothers gasped and gave small remarks like "I used to be able to do that when I was sixteen".

Teenage girls gossiped and whispered behind their hands at how attractive the two were, blushing and screeching. To them, Kushina was the Joan of Arc type. Their heroine knight in shining armor. Kakashi was like a cute little toy that they could hug on and cling to. The bad-ass warrior and her adorable, mysterious puppy. What made him cuter was the absence of his mask.

Sons snorted in jealousy. Fathers cheered and placed bets saying "That honey's got the toll on the boy" or "Not a chance! The kid's a Jonin!". They waved money in the air and shouted. The elder clapped his hands and cheered for both contenders. The nomads enjoyed the fight like it was a magic trick.

Luckily, the two were training taijutsu. The tables were well balanced. Both Kushina successfully dodged and blocked without struggle. Kushina dodged a 'roundhouse kick' from her student and counterattacked with a 'helicopter'. Kakashi returned with a 'butterfly kick'. Kushina ducked and watched the young Jonin's foot swoop before her face. Like in a Matrix movie.  
>She crashed through the air with a 'flying back kick', which Kakashi parried with a 'reverse roundhouse'. The Habanero somersaulted off Kakashi's shoulders to avoid it. It all happened so quickly to the observers.<p>

Before anyone knew it, Kushina lashed out a 'jump spin hook kick' on her student. The boy went hurling back until his back hit a rock wall. After a sharp whiplash, Kakashi brought his head back up and stared with wide eyes at a kunai pointing sharply at him. For an instant, he felt his heart stop. He looked up at Kushina. Sweat trailed down their faces, making them appear as though smothered in oil.

"Goddammit," Kakashi breathlessly gave his teacher a crooked smile and pushed the tip of the knife away from his face with a finger. He eyed his sub-teacher standing over him. "Ya got me again, Sensei."

Kushina panted, and wiped her brow. "You did well, especially with a busted arm." She scratched the back of her head and rang out her ponytail of dirt. The crowd dispersed, chattering over lost bets and getting the motherload. "How is it by the way?"

"Good enough." Kakashi responded.

"Cool." Kushina stretched, wearily. Wind brushed through her long ponytail. She twirled her kunai by its handle around her finger before restoring it in one of her pouches. "And the ear?"

"Still gone." Kakashi snapped in his ear for emphasis. "No big deal." He flinched away when his teacher reached out and touched the inside of his ear as if the remedy lied within the canal. "What're you-"

"Sorry, sorry." The woman put her hands up innocently, smiling.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Creep."

"Don't be a baby."

"Uzumaki, Hatake," Jiroko appeared out of thin air. With open arms, he greeted the two ninja in his usual welcoming voice. "How are you two enjoying your stay with us?"

"It's great." "I don't know." the Leaf ninja spoke in unison.

Both teacher and student exchanged looks. Jiroko simply laughed and went on, "Good, good. Oh my poor boy, I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He usually isn't this aggressive."

"It's fine." Kakashi answered, disinterested in the topic of Kiyoshi. The guy was an ass. That was that.

"Alright, that's wonderful," the chubby man turned his back. "Until dinner, you two!"

"Take it off! EEEK!" cheered a posse of girls. "Take him down!"

Kushina and Kakashi, transfixed for a split second, glanced at each other. They shared a small laugh. "Well, that was unexpected!" said the former.

"Wait till Ani hears of this." the latter chuckled.

Kushina shook her head. "Like hell! I don't think he'll take it very well. You know your sensei likes to pout."

"Coward."

"'Ey, don't be rude. I just beat your ass."

"Heh, whatever. I'll get you back for that. Anyway, I'mma head down to the lake to wash off. Is that okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. You reek!" Kakashi shot a look at his teacher, who simply laughed. "I'll go with you; I'll be right back."

"Mkay." Kakashi shrugged after he was helped to his feet. Kushina ruffled his hair. Kakashi missed the feeling.

-moments later-

Kakashi's strolled down through the small forest in search of the glistening lake. It was a nice day, actually. Birds sang, sunlight beamed, leaves rustled. He heard running water in the air, he followed it.

For once in a long time, he actually felt...great. He swung his arms over his head and began to whistle softly. Birds chirped in tone with him, forming a choir of nature's lullaby.  
>Kakashi's foot intertwined with an ingrown root peeking up from the tight dirt floor. He stubbed his toe and fell on his face. "Ow." he moaned. He got to his hands and knees, leaves and dirt trickling from his hair. "Curse nature."<p>

Then, he heard a faint whispers.  
>"...Of all the children on this island...I caught you..."<br>"...I'll go first so you can see how easy it is, okay?"  
>"We almost got him!"<br>"Run! Run! Run!"

"I want you to suffer...suffer like you've never before..."

"Hello?" he called out, eyeing the area. He sat on his knees-he smelt chakra, but not that of any person. 'Whatever,' he stood and kept on his journey. The voices echoed without falter for what seemed like hours.

The small Jonin stood under the gentle waterfall, letting the cool water soothe his face. His eyes were closed. He shook out his hair like a dog, though he continued to stand there in the pouring water. He remembered the many sorrowful faces trapped in the camp. The children younger than he and those older than he. Everyone. Especially little Kaizu.

He sighed and stared at his feet, the water slithering down his body. He glanced at the setting sun. It was almost a crimson red with streaks of purple and gold. Evening dwellers sang and pranced freely. In the pool of the lake, he noticed water skiiers zooming through ripples. Frogs croaked obnoxiously. He wondered if Shizune was looking at the same thing back home.

He sat down on a rocky ledge, letting his feet dangle above the deep end. Eyes closing, he swore he'd never been so tired of hearing his own thoughts. The guilt of his arrest and the events following finally began to take their tolls on him. Why did Kushina come for him?

He was ungrateful and selfish, after all.

When he opened his eyes to no more than slits, he noticed that Kushina was right next to him, naked and less than a foot away from him. "Hey. I told you not to wander off by yourself."

Kakashi shot up, defensively, red in the face. "Whoa! Wha-what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Kushina snickered at his reaction, giving him a taunting grin. The kind that reminded Kakashi of one of his own. "Well, this is a public spot. I'd say I have just as much obligation to be here as you." She dunked her hair in the water, darkening to a shade of burgundy. "And besides, I'd told you I'd be right back. You just flat-out left."

"I'm naked! YOU'RE naked!"

"Evidently." The jinchuriki leaned her head back, enjoying the cooling water. She rubbed the sweat off her body. Luckily, her hair and the foam from the waterfall's crashing torrents covered her secret parts. She eyed Kakashi's..., not at all affected by the exposure. "But you're the one standing up, dummy."

Kakashi realized the truth of her words, looked down, and, in humiliation, submerged himself back in the water, purposely splashing her in the face.  
>Kushina laughed. After a while, she pulled him back up by his hair, gently. "Come on. You can't pout forever. Relax."<p>

"...Fine."

A wave of silence washed over the two. The only sound was the thrashing of the nearby waterfall. Kushina closed her eyes; Kakashi stared into the dark abyss that fell under them.

"Uh, Sensei?" the Jonin spoke suddenly. His young voice was quiet and hesitant.

The kunoichi peeked at him. "Hm?"

There was something on his mind, alright. Something ponderous, unforgiving. His brows scrunched down in thought. "...Where were you?"

"I'm right here." Kushina cocked an eyebrow.

"No," he stopped her sharply, "I mean, where were you when Dad died? And before I...killed Erika?"

The jinchuriki sighed internally. She knew this question would be thrown at her eventually. She fidgeted with a lock of hair. "I...was a different person back then."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, looking at her. "I barely saw you before. Then, right after Erika, all of the sudden, there you are. It doesn't make sense."

"It's not easy to explain, Kakashi. Especially to you."

"Easy? I'm not asking for it to be easy." Kakashi pushed, then realized how far he had pushed. His eyes darted to his lap. "S-sorry. That was out of line."

Kushina smoothed her wet hair and tucked a wad behind her ear. "No, it's fine." She met her nephew's eyes, her irises unreadable. "Your...parents and I...well, we didn't always agree on certain things. I just thought I'd keep my distance. But when I saw what happened to you and your mother, I just couldn't stand by any longer."

Kakashi blinked at her, waiting for a better, more detailed excuse. "You're my aunt."

"I am. And I'm sorry." The kunoichi washed her face, them sighed. "I should've foreseen that night."

"Make that two of us. I didn't think Erika would try to kill me. Or that I'd end up killing her." Kakashi shivered slightly. He could still hear Erika wheezing as the life was drained out of her. His own sobbing and begging bouncing off the walls of his mind.

Kushina shrugged. "Your mother was a character." Kakashi couldn't find a better understatement. "I've always wondered, why do you call Minato 'Ani'-when you used to call me 'Oba'? Shouldn't he be uncle, not big brother?"

"Eh," the younger ninja stretched his neck, "he's not the uncle type. He's more like a big brother that I can screw with."

Kushina envisioned her husband's face if he had heard that. "Y'know what he'd say to that?"

"What?"

"'Where's the respect?'" Kushina mocked his whining voice.

The two shinobi shared a long laugh, forgetting their problems and escaping remorse for an instant.

It was a silent, ultimately awkward trip back to the caravan site. Kushina walked a few feet ahead of him. Kakashi watched the back of his teacher's head, completely oblivious to the venom that contaminated his blood.


	17. Ch 17: Bloodsuckers Suck!

"Sensei," Kakashi sat before his teacher. His thin hands grew lumpy from the hot water and he slouched his back. From his low angle and bowed head, his eyes appeared massive as he looked upwards. He was decorated with black leeches and had to remain as still as possible to prevent further damage. "Is this really necessary?"

Kushina refilled a medium-sized bucket with more water. She huffed, impatiently. She was stressed to the limit. "Yes. Would you rather spend a week passing out with the runs?"

Kakashi watched as his panicking teacher paced from the fresh water pails to his 'bathtub' bucket, straightening his back as the woman passed. "Well, no. But-"

Kushina poured more water over Kakashi's head, making the boy's silver hair screen his eyes. "Dammit, Kakashi. Why'd you let these leeches do this to you?"

Kakashi smoothed his wet hair out of his Sharingan eye. "You're acting like I had a choice."

"You did!" Kushina growled, refilling the bucket. "These things are red in water; you could've seen them!" The kunoichi was now behind her student.

"Ugh, Jesus," the young Jonin slouched over again and buried his face in his hands in annoyance. It was bad enough he was being scolded by his teacher, but why couldn't they gone a distance to discuss the problem? The woman had dragged him into a small tent in the middle of a large meadow where the nomads gathered supplies nearby. The boy knew there were a few curious ears.

"Kushina-Sensei, you're overreacting." Kakashi defended, closing his eyes as more water devoured him. His hair blinded him again, so he shook his head rapidly like a dog so that he could purposefully wet Kushina.

"Am I really?" Kushina snarled.

"Yeah, you are!" Kakashi said.

Kushina plucked a stubborn bloodsucker off of her student's bare shoulder. Kakashi's teeth gritted and he let out a quiet yelp. It wasn't agonizingly painful, but sent a quick electronic shock through the boy's body. Afterward, the venom infected his every vein, thus punishing him with torturous itchiness as though he had been bitten by mosquitoes on every square inch of his thirteen year-old body. Funny thing is, the hot water was supposed to loosen up the leeches' grip, but it seemed useless.

"That lake was full of poisonous leeches!" Kushina scolded, dangling the water worm in front of Kakashi. "You're under-reacting!"

The boy smacked the leech out of Kushina's hand, a little harder than intended due to a poison-induced muscle spasm. She gave him a warning look. "I'm fine, Sensei! It's not like I intentionally sat on them!" More water over the head.

"Kakashi, listen to me!"

"I AM listening!" Kakashi coughed and wiped his face.

"These," she grabbed her student's head, raking his tangled bangs out of his face so he could see the leeches on his body, "are specially-made bugs. Made in labs and sent to the military for recon."

"Okay, so?" Yet again, more hot water splashed him, which, obviously, Kushina had purposely aimed directly AT his face. It traveled down his body in torrents. "A pretty obvious method."

"That's not the point!" Kushina raged through gritted teeth. The Hatake perked up after coughing. It was almost rare for the woman to become so uncomfortably furious that she would growl like that. She was actually getting scary, Kakashi noted. Usually it was just plain irritating, but not frightening.

Kakashi's eyes hit the roof, fending off trepidation. He angrily scratched his shoulder. "Kushina-Sensei, you're not making sense!"

Kushina whacked Kakashi's hand down, receiving a glare. She then splashed her nephew again. "You're not listening, Kakashi! Tengoku could have these! Hell, they already have guns! And don't you dare roll your eyes at me again!"

Kakashi's eyes were pinched shut. "Okay, whatever, but how do you expect me to know that?! You're the marine here, not me."

"Kakashi, I know Nani taught you about them the day they were invented. You probably weren't listening, were you? And don't you even try blaming me!"

A crazed frown planted across the boy's face. "Stop yelling at me!" he exclaimed, looking as if he were ready to pounce at any given moment.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Kushina realized that she was, in fact, shouting through her teeth. Kakashi boldly kept his arguing face in check after flinching slightly at her risen voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing her worry progressed to paranoia. "I'm not yelling...anymore."

Kakashi's grimace slowly lessened, but never faded. He closed his mouth, relaxing his posture.

The Habanero sighed heavily. She grabbed Kakashi's forehead and bent it backwards. She poured water directly on the boy's face and neck, revealing more leeches. The student coughed and scrubbed at his eyes again. "Do ya have to get me in the face? You're gonna drown me. Why're you mad at me anyway?"

"Look, just be careful. We're not staying here long. And no more wandering off! Be smart about this, you're still recovering from your shoulder. You can't even hear correctly. I would prefer that you don't leave the caravan." Kushina tugged a leech off her student's cheek, almost ripping off his face in the process. She walked to the other side of the tent to drop it in a bucket.

"You did not just ground me, again." Kakashi replied with an attitude. He frowned as he rubbed the abused area, glaring at his teacher's back.

"Kakashi, do not start."

"Ugh..." the boy huffed. "Sensei, you're so paranoid."

"Am I?" Kushina chuckled.

"'What if Tengoku had them?'" the boy mocked his teacher's voice. "Yeah, you're REALLY paranoid."

"You never know who's watching." Kakashi began to claw at his skin again, but his hand was again slapped out of the way. "Don't touch it. It'll just get worse." Kushina spoke lowly.

The boy growled in response. He never had chickenpox in his life, but something was telling him this was what it was like. Goddammit, it was itchy! He brought his hand up again. Kushina caught his wrist and gave him a concerned look. The young Jonin sighed and withdrew his hand to his lap again.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Kushina said in a low tone, scrubbing her nephew's back. "I know it's itchy as all hell."

Kakashi nodded as another bucket full of water was cascaded onto him. He coughed once when it snuck up his nose again. "Quit apologizing, Sensei. I'm fine, honestly. I shouldn't've been so reckless." He wiped the droplets out of his eyes and smoothed away his hair. He noticed that the feeling his limbs began to fade and moving around was now a chore.

"It's alright." Kushina said with another bucket full.

"I probably shouldn't've blocked Ani out either." Kakashi explained as his aunt lifted his foot by his bony ankle.  
>The Habanero nodded in understanding as she focused on a stringy leech that latched itself tightly to the boy's entire foot. 'Oh boy,' she thought, glancing at her student.<p>

Alarmingly, Kakashi held back laughter when Kushina's fingers were approaching his foot by holding his hand over his mouth, trying not to make it too obvious. He could already feel the tingling sensation. The woman had closed one eye in pure determination and focus like a skilled painter.

"What're you doing to my foot?" Kakashi pretended like he wasn't worried about what his reaction might be when his aunt's touched the vulnerable skin on his arch. He instead spoke in an aloof voice with a stubborn grimace. And hoped and prayed that Kushina's hands were steady.

"Huh?" Kushina glanced at him before returning to the leech. "There's a leech right here. A baby one, too."

"Yeah, but, ugh," Kakashi blushed. "I'm kind of exposed down south." He covered his eyes when Kushina's fingers brushed against his sole, pretending to be embarrassed over his nudity. Laughter was an unseen force, trying to shove its way out of his body. Similar to vomit raising in his throat.

Seeing this, Kushina cracked a smile. "Oi, you've been sitting there for two hours and you're just realizing this?"

['Oi' means nephew]

"Well no, I meant that...things are...kinda all over the place when I sit like this." It was true, his legs were spread at quite a distance. He covered his dignity with his hands the best he could. He had to bite back an unwilling smile.

"Don't be shy. I'm married, y'know. And I raised you since you were nine. Nothing new." the elder Jonin chuckled. "You're as squeamish as your Ani, baby."

"Gross, Sensei. That's totally gross."

"You'll live, Kakashi. Don't be difficult." Kushina glanced at him, amused by his behavior. When she tried once more to unsuccessfully pry off the creature, Kakashi let out a yelp-laugh and tried Kushina's grasp. He looked away. "Still ticklish as hell, I see."

"Shut-" Kakashi cut himself off. "No, I'm not! That's for girls!"

Kushina, to further prove her point, trailed her nail across the balls of his foot, down to his heel. As predicted, he tensed up and she could see every hair on his body stand on end. He quickly covered his face to pretend like he was just resting his chin in his hand, looking away from her.

Kushina hummed in satisfaction, already knowing she was right. "Don't act like I don't know you, honey."

"So what?" Kakashi feigned nonchalance, but Kushina could still see the remnants of a forced smile on his face. "You don't know me."

Kushina gave him a face as if to say, "really?" When he, moving only his eyes, looked back defiantly at her, she began to count out with her fingers. "You have two birthmarks: one on the bottom of your left foot, the other on the right side of your butt; you have a small dent in the middle of your skull; you scare easily outside of missions; you sleep on your face and are a heavy sleeper; you're a picky-eater and won't touch anything with fat on it; and you hate plums, cantaloupe, honeydew, hummus, raisins, all kinds of olives and peas, mushrooms, tomatoes, carrots, steamed potatoes, and limabeans."

Kakashi gave her a face. "Oh, I forgot milk, too. And tea, unless it's sweet. But you don't like anything too sweet. You get sick of ice cream and chocolate easily." She poked him on the knee and watched him squirm and push her hand away, frown deepening. "And you're ticklish on every part of your body. Like, really."

He looked away, knowing he lost that battle. "W-wow." And there he thought Kushina never paid attention to his gestures and habits.

"It took forever for you to let me touch you, remember?"

Kakashi blinked at her, so she went on, still picking at the leech without touching his skin. "Yeah, it was when you first moved in. You were doing something and I tried to get your attention by touching your side. You flinched and looked at me, all big-eyed. I thought you were just surprised, but I guess you thought I was gonna tickle the shit out of you."

Kakashi rubbed water out of his eyes. "Shush. I just didn't hear you coming up."

"It was pretty cute, though."

"Don't call me cute." Kakashi grumbled. "AGH!" He jerked back his foot and shot a questioning look to his aunt.

Kushina proudly held the skinny leech like it was a python. Her face was full of disgust, but amusement. "Well, as my husband would say, that was a doozy, huh?" She flinched when the bloodsucker snapped at her face, and flung it like a tomahawk to the wall of the tent.

The younger Jonin rubbed his assaulted foot, frowning and pouting. "You both talk like old people."

##

After getting dressed, Kakashi's legs could barely hold him up. He collapsed to his knees several times and even fell over. His veins enlarged and turned visibly purple. His face, on the other hand, was slightly tainted with a sickly green. Kushina had to sit him on the floor after discovering that as the boy was getting his clothes on, some of the elusive bloodsuckers had attached themselves on his clothing. They were ready for seconds.

"Stay with me, Kakashi." she encouraged her dizzy student.

"No...promises." the young Jonin responded.

'Shit!' Kushina cursed the stars. "O-okay, just...uh, recite the ninja pledge while I remove the leeches. Focus on that."

"'Kay." Kakashi flinched violently as each individual bloodsucking slug was peeled off. "I swear on my life to dignify the great name of shinobi to the Nations. Foremost, I pledge allegiance to the Land of Fire and will serve as a worthy step to harmony for the righteous daimyo. Under oath, I am sworn to ostracize any fleeting emotion for the sake of a mission. For my land, and only my land, I swear on my life."

Kushina continued to swipe off the water worms from her twitching student. She was glad the boy remembered the great pledge. It kept his mind off the poison. "Again, honey. Don't stop until I'm done."

"I swear on my life to...I swear on my life to..." Kakashi tipped over slightly, but Kushina adjusted him.

"To dignify..." the jinchuriki corrected.

"To dignify the great name of shinobi to the Nations. Foremost, I pledge alliance-"

"Allegiance."

"Allegiance to the Land of Fire and will serve as the worthy key to harmony for the righteous daimyo. Under oath, I am sworn to..."

"To ostracize..."

"To ostracized any fleeting emotion for the sake of a mission. For...for..."

"For my land, and only my land..."

"For my land, and only my land, I swear on my life." The young Jonin winced again. He could feel warm blood trailing down his back. It was hot, then cooled on impact with the evening's frigid air. He breathed through the stinging pain that grew itchy.

"Again." Kushina pried off another leech and, in disgust, observed its many teeth. When it curled up and poked at her finger, she chucked it and let it fly as it pleased.

"I swear...I swear on my life t-to dignify the great name of shinobi to the...Nations. Fore...foremost, I pledge allegiance...to the Land of Fire...and...will serve as the worthy key to...harmony for the righteous...for the righteous...uh...for the righteous daimyo. Under...under oath, I am sworn to ostracize any...any fleeting emotion for th-the sake of a...mission. For my land, and...only my land, I swear...on my life."

For another half hour, Kakashi recited and recited the Land of Fire's shinobi pledge. In the end, the young Jonin's body appeared like a connect-the-dots chart. Kushina rubbed balm on him before wrapping him up. Kakashi eventually hurled on himself and desperately needed another bath.

-dinnertime-

"'Ey Hatake,"

"Hm?" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see Kiyoshi standing there, face full of disdain. He wasn't anywhere near the mood to deal with this asshole.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I was. We cool?" the elder's son said.

"What's this all of the sudden?" Kakashi asked, turning back around.

Kiyoshi crossed his arms. He pinched his face as if his words tasted disgustingly sour. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to make amends."

"Scared of being my bitch?" Kakashi teased him.

"Don't get snotty, little tart!"

The young Jonin laughed out loud. "So now I'm a tart? That's a new one."

Kiyoshi growled. What was this guy's problem? "Okay, look, whaddya say?" The fifteen year-old offered an outstretched hand and arm as a peace treaty. His father and Kushina watched in sudden interest.

The Leaf Jonin, an altered individual, grabbed the son's arm and shook it. He smirked. The clan members applauded as though an audience of a classic play.

Then, Kakashi stood and punched Kiyoshi squared in the face, a series of gasps followed. The elder boy bounced on his backside once he hit the floor. He held his nose that somehow wasn't broken. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kakashi chuckled as he stood over him. "You bruised my face, dammit. This is payback."

Jiroko clumsily aided his son to his feet. Kushina sighed and hid laughter.

"So, what, are we cool?" Kiyoshi asked more intensely.

"Yep. We're cool." Kakashi agreed.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

The two conversed, ignoring their mentors insisting that they rest. Both boys were mutually glad the hurricane had terminated and a rainbow had formed in substitution. A new friendship.

"We should...hang out, like, just the two of us." Kiyoshi suggested.

Kakashi was about to down the week-old porridge when the elder's son said that. He smirked his classic side smirk again. "You mean without your dad and my aunt hovering over us so I can kick your ass in private?"

The older boy laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. And vice-versa. Maybe have a few drinks?"

Alcohol? Kakashi hadn't drank alcohol since his mother's death. But previously, he never had the chance to truly savour the bitterness. Grief devoured his soul until intoxication took over. In the end, he came to on the cold, hard floor. And from what he recalled, the aftereffects were hell.

However, the young Jonin's smirk expanded to show two rows of glittery teeth. "Alcohol, huh?" He knew his teacher would not approve, especially during a mission. But just the thought of causing the woman more grief encouraged him. As a soon-to-be fourteen year-old, mischief was his middle name. "I'm starting to like the way you think."

"Cool." Kiyoshi said. "Heh, y'know, I don't have many friends."

Kakashi chugged his soup. "I can see that."

"LITTLE-!" Kiyoshi held his tongue. He cringed his fists to balls to relieve his anger. "Anyway, what I was getting at was, I'm glad to call you my first friend. You really helped me out. Mom and I are back to normal. So, thanks."

"Sure thing." Kakashi replied. "First friend, huh? Y'know, I wasn't expecting you to open up to quickly, especially since we weren't exactly on good terms."

"Yeah, me neither." Kiyoshi admitted. "But I saw something in you. Like a really bright light or something. I don't know."

"You make me sound like Jesus."

The two laughed and talked until sun-up.


	18. Ch 18: Haunted

Kakashi lingered about the campsite. Walking aimlessly, his, in deep thought, downcast eyes burned holes in the grass. A wrinkle formed across his brow. His legs were timid from last night's batch of leeches. Weak, but functional. Occasionally he'd stumble over his own feet, flushing in humiliation. One instance, he had tripped over an ingrown twig and ended up sprawled on his face with a splat.

He crossed his arms, he bore a massive headache. Temples thudding aggressively. Kushina-Sensei's words confused him once again.

"...I was a different person back then."

It was as though the heavens cursed him to live a life of conflict and instability. Once the situation with Kiyoshi cleared up, a new problem concerning Kushina erupted. Not to mention the existing tension. The arguments they weathered intensified periodically, and this go-round even resulted in freedom restriction.

"...No more wandering off! Don't leave the caravan."

He was put on punishment-again-by his own teacher. How dare she! Dammit, why was she such a tight-ass?!

Kakashi groaned and scolded himself, "I...guess I should've known better. Maybe Sensei's right." The young Jonin combed his fingers through his hair.

"'Ey shorty!"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, "Oh hey Kiyoshi. What's up?"

He turned full on as Kiyoshi towered over him. The feeling of disdain he once embraced materialized into a pleasant warmth. The kind of warmth one obtains when a new friend is acquainted.

The elder's son pulled the smaller boy into a headlock with ease. After all, Kakashi stood at 4'9 while Kiyoshi grew to be 6'4. That being said, the older boy unintentionally lifted Kakashi off his feet. "What happened to you last night? I haven't seen you in ages, boy!" he interrogated, giving Kakashi's silver hair a hard noogie while he dangled.

"What the hell?! What're you talking about 'last night'?!" The Jonin helplessly struggled against Kiyoshi's grip. "And I saw you plenty!"

But alas, Kiyoshi's iron grip was righteous. He continued to brutally twist his knuckle in the smaller boy's head. "You little twirp! What happened to getting buzzed?!" he demanded, increasing in speed and intensity.

Kakashi's brow wrinkled and one of his eyes closed instinctively, his brought his hands up to hold his head. His hair was lashing around, occasionally striking him in his open eye. The throbbing in his shoulder returned. "Okay, okay, quit it! I'm sorry, I forgot all about that! Now knock it off! You're hurting me!"

The elder's son laughed boldly. He let up on the noogie and let Kakashi fall to the floor. Kakashi, on his hands and knees, was immediately hit with fresh air, gasping with it rushed into his lungs. "Damn...you."

Suddenly, Kiyoshi was gone. Running off in the distance, "Cya tonight! Don't bail on me or I'll kick your ass!"

"As if!"

-tomorrow-

Kakashi was sitting by himself again, holding his head. He could feel every vein in his body throbbing in sync with his heartbeat.

He and the elder's son had gathered behind the medical tent during sleep hours previously. While Kiyoshi created a diversion, Kakashi snuck in the liquor crate and retrieved a bottle of sake. The two spent the last twelve hours chugging down the alcoholic beverage while laughing harshly at sob stories. Afterwards, Kushina scolded him for about two hours, but he tuned most of it out. The hangover was hell, something his teacher knew and used against him.

Kakashi dropped his hands and stared into the deep forest. A frown formed along his brow at the quaint sight. It seemed as though the obsequious trees formed a passage, formed to lead him further into the abyss of green. They moved! The young Jonin took a short glance over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow. Kushina was busy conversing with retired war heroes a few feet away, her back turned.

The boy thought hard, rubbing his eyes to make sure this was for real. He blinked rapidly, covered his Sharingan, covered his God-given eye. It was all real. He looked back at his aunt, already foreseeing a tirade. Maybe. "I won't be gone for long." Kakashi murmured. He stood up and slowly and cautiously walked into the woods.

##

Aside from the departing trees, everything seemed normal. With bewilderment in his black and red eyes, Kakashi looked about him. Birds flapped their wings and cawed at each other as frogs croaked before leaping into a pond. A gust of wind brushed by, capturing leaves in their wake. A mosquito in search of blood landed on the young Jonin's arm. Kakashi automatically smacked it dead before it could enjoy even a milliliter of his irony fluid. He heard a blood-curling shriek miles away. He whipped around while holding his breath. "What the-"

Another loud scream.

But this time, it came from his right. Kakashi turned that way in the same manner. He felt a bundle of anxiety coil up in his chest. If one had witnessed his panic, it would appear that he was lashing about in circles. Looking to the right, then left. Wheeling around, then back.

"Hello?!" he called. Yes, he knew it was foolish to yell into the distance, especially if an enemy is nearby. But he felt that there was something he could do. "Is anyone there?!"

Two more caterwailings. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi felt his heartbeat banging against his anatomical restraints. Then, a bolt of agonizing pain shocked throughout his body. He felt a burning sensation scorn the center of his back. He collapsed to his knees, gritting his teeth to their limits. He felt a buzzing and stinging in his forearm. He noticed his inmate code submerged into a lesser layer of his skin, causing blood to emerge and surround the purple-highlighted digits from all angles. 0021148; broadened with the crimson red liquid, which dripped onto the dirt.

"What...the...hell...!"

He clutched his shirt and pulled at the collar as oxygen drained from him. Out of the blue, he darted off. He ran as fast as he would in a desperate situation. His legs burned, but he couldn't stop. He knew not why. In his head, he heard the horrible squawk of a grackle.

He began clawing at the open air, desperately. His field of vision began to swerve in an intensified undulate motion. The faster he ran, the more lop-sided his vision became, like his eyes had individual arms and were crawling one paw at a time. Every detail was outlined in a fine violet. He heard nothing but his heavy breathing and racing heartbeat.

Kakashi threw himself to a tree, drowsiness overpowering his balance. He noticed he was sweating, and another wave of pain boosted him to his feet again. By now, he had stretched his collar by two inches. Gasping for breath, he took off. The eerie echoes of torturous howling haunted him.

Another burst of excruciating inspiration sent him plummeting toward the ground. He coughed for oxygen, but inhaled a familiar scent instead. He sat up. He felt a sharp stinging in his cheek under his red eye. He brought a hand up and felt a fresh scrape. The sudden pain had assuaged. Kakashi noticed concrete under his knees. He slowly looked up to see a gilded sign reading Degarashi Port.

He flashed back to the day of his capture. In his drug-induced stupor, he had gotten only a glimpse of the sign. A glimpse that he had just recalled.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oh...shit." He jerked his head left to right. There was no one in sight but a large, muscular man with the kanji of heaven engraved in his cheek. He forced himself to his aching bare feet and ran for his life back into the forest.

##

Kakashi stuck his head into a gentle waterfall, allowing the pellucid cool water to ease his head rush. He panted and heard his heartbeat in his ears. His head throbbed dully.

The boy jerked his head out of the ravenous water and shook out his hair. Kakashi scruffed at it rapidly, reviving its wild spikes. He sighed and sat down with a flop. He zoned out while staring at into the screen of dried out trees above. And it wasn't a natural gaze, his eyes felt as though they had been physically grabbed and forced to stare at nothingness. Blankly zoning out.

That's when he saw Tengoku again. Memories of the pain and suffering haunted him. He saw every deceased child; their blackened eyes and pale as sugar skin. Bloody and battered. He could hear the cries of thunder, could smell the choking scent of gunpowder, could feel the sting thereof in his eyes. Again, the ear-piercing shriek of a grackle startled him. Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling another head rush coming.

He pulled himself to the riverstream with feeble arms and legs. He submerged his entire head again and held himself there. His hair appeared clear and colourless as it flowed in slow motion like a wildflower dancing in the wind. It was dead silent and peaceful as heaven-stereotypical heaven, that is. At the moment a bubble rich of oxygen eluded from a swarming fish, he remembered being tortured in Port City. He remembered being drowned for information.

The bubbles flew to the surface in posses. Water filling his lungs and choking him. The redness.

Fearfully, he jerked himself out of the water and sat on his heels. Water droplets sprinkled from his face and hair into his lap. He held himself and noticed that he was shivering as he stared at his reflection in the water. He was haggard, bruised, desperate. Ugly. An emancipated corpse with terrified wide eyes. Inhuman.

He peered down at his number code, fingers touching its bulky surface. After he had cleaned off the blood, the skin around the abrasion was pink with irritation. There was no source or opening in which the blood could have emerged. He frowned and stared intently at it.

A hand snatched the back of his shirt and yanked. He yelped as he fell onto his back before being lifted. He hung airborne with his feet a full foot off the floor. Instinctively, he curled into a ball, but shot out a foot to fend off the attacker.

But the would-be captor simply caught his foot with ease. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. Shit.

"Sensei?" he started with a quizzical arch in his brow after lifting his heavy head. "What're you doing-" He stopped himself in realization. "Oh..."

He remembered what was demanded, and glanced gulitly at his fuming teacher. The woman wielded the scariest grimace in the entire Land of Fire; cascading amethyst eyes and fiery red hair toppled off with tangible blistering fury radiating off her hot skin. Kakashi gulped silently. Why did it seem he was always in trouble? "U-uh," he stammered. "I can explain."

"Don't bother." Kushina dropped her student. Kakashi landed hard on his butt and winced. Now he too was frowning, glaring up at the Habanero while rubbing out the pain. "I told you NOT to leave camp."

"I know, I know. I just..."

"You just..?" Kushina pushed.

"U-um, well," Kakashi's voice continued to fade the more he spoke. "You see-"

"Spit it out." Kushina ordered. "What's your excuse?"

Kakashi broke eye contact. He stared at a stick on the floor, at his feet. He shrugged, pathetically. He flinched again at his teacher's voice. "Stand. Up."

He did so, keeping his head down. "I-I-"

"Look at me." Kushina directed. "Answer the question."

"...Um, I saw something."

Kushina pinched the bridge of her nose while crossing her arms. "You saw something?" she sounded unconvinced. "So you darted off like some wild animal chasing its tail because you 'saw something'?"

Kakashi's eyes searched around as if watching a red dot on the wall, zooming around. It was partially true, but the way Kushina repeated it made his excuse sound stupid. "Uh, yeah. And I wasn't chasing my tail, Sensei."

Kushina's eyes squinted. "You were literally running around in circles."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "Literally?"

"Literally." the teacher replied. "Every time I called out to you, you would run off again and do the same thing. From the looks of it, you were ignoring me."

The younger Jonin blushed. That must've been funny to watch; it was a wonder how Kushina managed. He scratched the back of his head with a weak smirk. "U-uh, no...I thought I was being chased...?"

Kushina's expression morphed to growing irritation and confusion. Her shoulders dropped and she rubbed her eyebrow.

"B-by a bug." Kakashi deepened his lie, suddenly nervous and stuttering. Feeling quite stupid, he thought of an excuse. "I didn't hear you calling me..?"

A glare in the Habanero's deep eyes revealed her disbelief. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say "really?". Kakashi's eyes scrambled about the area before re-meeting the woman's. Then, Kushina closed her eyes and rubbed them. Kakashi hated the silence! Dammit, say something!

"U-um, I-"

"That's enough, Kakashi." Kushina grabbed her student's bicep, and Kakashi glanced at his captured arm before looking back at his teacher. "We're going back to camp. You are in so much trouble." said the irate woman.

Kakashi's eyes were widened in bewilderment. Damn, Kushina-Sensei was PISSED. For once, he let himself be manhandled without any resistance. He knew he deserved this, more or less. His feet felt as though they weren't his-he tripped over them countlessly.

"I understand that maybe you got bored at camp, but I ordered you not to leave my sight. Why can't you just listen to me for once? I'm not talking in spite of myself, y'know. This is for your own good, Kakashi. But if you can't obey the simplest command all of the sudden..."

A spreading ulcer of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. The lecture became muted, replaced instead by an urgent, incessant ringing in his ears like alarm bells screeching in his mind. And it was excruciating. The young Jonin's eyes pinched shut and he rubbed his eyebrow. "...Damn..."

"...You'll be back...Freedom...is a lie..."

"Kakashi!" Kakashi opened his eyes and became alert. His aunt was turned around and giving The Look. The frightening countenance of wit's end. Trouble. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi nodded dumbly. The Habanero continued walking, but this time, in silence. Guilt rushed over him like an angry flame devouring a trial of gasoline. He had to say something, anything!

He cleared his throat, cautiously watching his teacher's hair, watching it bounce on his head like a livid shrub. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Kushina-Sensei?"

"What?"

Funny thing is, once the boy had his teacher's attention, he'd forgotten what he wanted to tell her. After a while, a amethyst eye shot in his direction. He straightened his posture. "Nothing, nevermind. Um, you know I can walk on my own, right?"

"I know. But we don't want that scary bug to get you, do we?" Kakashi's face contorted of dismay. "It would be a damn shame."

"Hey, I didn't mean to run off-"

Kushina suddenly let go of her student's upper arm and lashed around swiftly.

"Ow." Kakashi quietly whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in danger of getting a bug bite." Kushina grilled.

Kakashi took a step back, holding his arm. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well guess what-"

"Do NOT roll your eyes at me." Kushina jeered.

The younger Jonin planted his eyes on his thudding arm to prevent himself from doing so. "Okay, fine, whatever. And you and I both knew that whole thing was a lie."

"A weak-ass one too." the kunoichi added, crossing her arms. A violent wind brushed her hair. "So, what's your reason for disobeying me?"

Kakashi winced; she made it sound like he had committed treason! "This is gonna sound weird," he started carefully, watching his teacher's face, eyes wide. "But...I kinda had this gut feeling...Wait, wait, wait! Before you start shouting at me, hear me out-"

"What the h-a gut feeling?! Kakashi, honestly!" Kushina's eyes trailed to the side. She looked exhausted, beating Kakashi's irritation meter by a milestone. "This 'gut feeling' of yours could've got you killed! Why don't you understand this?!"

"Didn't I just say not to yell yet?! I'm trying to-!" Kakashi exclaimed, holding his tongue once his teacher's eyes targeted him.

"I don't want to hear it," the jinchuriki's voice was dangerous. "You are to stay near me at all times AT the campsite."

"Sensei, listen-"

"Sh! If you're gonna act like a child, I'll damn well treat you like one! You WILL NOT leave my sight. This discussion is over." Kushina coerced.

"No, it's not!"

"END of discussion."

"You can't do that! I don't want to follow you around all day!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU-"

Kakashi flinched, his eyes were pinched shut and his shoulders tensed up. His head was dropped and his arms were glued to his sides. Seeing this, Kushina silenced herself by turning around.

"Just...give me second, okay?"

She sighed and raked her fingers through her tangling hair. 'Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him, but he could've really gotten hurt or someone could've found him.' She shoved a hand in his pocket. Kakashi's natural eye peeked open.

"Okay," the woman's voice dropped bass after she turned back around. "How about we just...put this behind us, alright? I'm sorry."

Kakashi, still a cautious statue, watched her. Kushina stretched out a kink in her neck. "O-okay. I'm sorry too."

"Come on," Kushina turned and walked. She noticed that her student didn't follow. She glanced over her shoulder. The boy was still a few feet away from her, hesitation in his mismatching eyes.

A classic frightful child. She remembered that her nephew was fragile. A past orphan. A lone soldier of a KIA squad. Victim of abuse. Victim of Tengoku Labor Camp. All in all, he was still just a kid. A young, naive kid.

Kushina knew exactly what he was thinking. They just argued. Again. Another step backwards could have further stained their relationship. If she hadn't stopped herself from exploding, who knows if they'd ever recover from the remorse and resentment that followed.

"Kakashi, let's go." she repeated and added, "I won't yell at you, but we do need to have a talk. Just talk, like adults. Come along."

After a pause, Kakashi hurried to his teacher's side and walked beside her. By that moment, Kushina realized how her student only stood to reach the middle of her stomach. She chuckled and ruffled the silver bush of hair.

"Kushina-Sensei," Kakashi's eyes never met his superior's. "I'll stay by you. Promise."

The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of the Leaf Village placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's fine. You don't have to ride my heels all day long-you'd get bored, trust me. Just...be careful. Now, tell me about this gut feeling you had." she said, declaring a truce.

-midnight-

"AGH!"

"Shit! Not again..!" Kushina bolted up and immediately began shaking the life back into her student.

Kakashi's abyssal eyes were shut and a hardened frown polluted his brow. His body curled and twisted in the Habanero's arms, and his breath was split into choppy spurts as if suffocating. He coughed occasionally as a result.

Kushina scowled worriedly in thought, watching her student's face as she held the boy's slimy head in her hand. Kakashi's hands were pushing off her chest with excessive force, but weak delivery.

"Get away from me!" Kakashi exclaimed, his voice broken.

To the kunoichi's amazement, a single tear mingled down the boy's face from the corner of his Sharingan eye. It trailed down his face and dripped onto the absorbent dirt floor as he continued to fight her grip. Eventually, he subconsciously slapped his aunt across the face. But Kushina was not phased.

Suddenly the young Jonin snatched his own forearm and arched over. His face morphed in some sort distressed grimace, exposing rows of white teeth that were clenched. He pressed his forehead against the base of his palm, and clutched the hell out of his bleeding arm. Sweat poured from his brow onto it.

Kushina's amethyst eyes widened at the sight. "What the hell is that?!"

0021148.

"Sensei," Kakashi panted, still struggling. The woman's eyes darted to his face. "Help me! Please, help me!"

The younger Jonin's number code heartbeat, a thud heard by even Kushina. She felt it vibrate through the boy's body. Kakashi's teeth gritted harder and he let out a short yelp, still holding his breath. More blood leaked from the abrasion's borders.

Kushina's scowl hardened pensively, and she ran her fingers over its bulky surface. When she withdrew his hand, it was stained red. She lifted the back of Kakashi's shirt, but there was no kanji. She frowned in confusion.

The child screamed once more, pleading for his teacher's comfort. "Sensei!"

"Kakashi," Kushina said, panicked "I'm here; I'm right here! Now wake up!"

##

Kakashi's hand reached out to him. The desperation in his small voice, the stabbing in his sensitive temples, the nothingness in his outstretched hand. He knew he was there, standing only a few feet away. Kushina-Sensei.

With unresponsive eyes, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero stared at him, totally aware that her beloved nephew/adoptive son was in maybe the worse pain of his young life. Her face wiped clean of sympathy, of kindness, of everything. Shee was just...standing there in the distance.

The young Jonin took off after his teacher, his leg muscles aching and stiff. "Kushina!" he called. No reaction whatsoever. When the boy was half way there, the woman turned and began walking away. This only made Kakashi propel faster. "Wait!"

But she kept walking further and further.

Kakashi's hand reached again to grab his teacher's shirt, but as his hand extended, a shock rustled throughout his every artery and vein. It originated in his forearm. The force was powerful enough to bring him to his knees.

Still, the jinchuriki with the red hair kept her stride.

"Why," said Kakashi through gritted teeth. "Why're you ignoring me?!"

Then, Kushina stopped, but she refused to turn.

"What have I done wrong?" The boy's Sharingan eye was shut. "Whenever I screw up, you always tell me what I've done wrong before anything else. So tell me!"

The kunoichi turned her head slightly, only one eye made contact with her student. Kakashi's face was contaminated with confusion and irritation. Then, he heard it. The worse diction he'd ever imagine to escape from his aunt's lips. "You're not good enough. You're a failure who does not deserve my attention."

Another burst of agony, and the young Jonin held his head to the floor. He weakly reached up and grabbed his teacher's ankle. "Oba," he muttered. "Don't leave...don't be like everyone else, dammit!"

"You've destroyed your teammates. You killed your mother in cold blood. You failed to protect that child in Tengoku. You're selfish and worthless. I am no longer your family." Kushina harshly explained. She kicked then boy's hand off her captured foot before continuing to walk away. Kakashi blanked out, feeling pathetic.

"Now get out of my sight."

It was all over.


	19. Ch 19: Target

Kakashi's neck ached as he was resurrected by the wheedling voice of his teacher. "Kakashi," it urged. "C'mon, wake up!"

Obediently, he forced his eyes to open and found himself jerking upright. The blurry image of the red-haired woman focused to detail. Violet eyes enlarged in confusion. A worried frown.

"Easy, honey."

The boy realized that it WAS Kushina-Sensei.

He felt his heartbeat sky-rocket, emotions riled to fray. "'You're not good enough.'"

He blankly stared at Kushina, somehow unable to separate reality from the nightmare. "Kakashi, you were having another nightmare." said the jinchuriki.

The young Jonin was sure the dream was a ruse, but he was uneasy. What if those words were what Kushina truly felt and thought of her nephew? Was his own paranoia bettering logic? "'...get out of my sight...'"

It was all too real. The words, the disappointment. Sensei. He had been so unfair towards the woman-what if the dreams were visions?

"You 'kay?"

"Y-yeah," Kakashi lied. "I'm okay now." He stared down at his trembling hands. 'It can't be true...She would never...do that to me...to anyone.'

An elusive teardrop landed on the back of his hand and streamed into his palm through his fingers. He wiped his eyes, feeling terribly embarrassed. He dared not look into his aunt's eyes, her watchful eyes. He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm fine." he said for reassurance, trying to strengthen his voice. But no matter how many times he rubbed at his eyes, the tears continued to fall. He turned his head in shame.

Kushina placed a hand on her student's head. Warmth radiating from her skin sent a shiver up the boy's spine. Kakashi glanced at her, a worried frown contorted across her brow. Up close he observed his teacher's eyes; the exhaustion, the stressful bags under the pair of amethyst irises. And, unexpectedly, concern. Haggard in the sense that she had given her all simply to make sure Kakashi was breathing every second of the day. Was it just a mask?

After a moment, Kushina broke the silence, glancing up at the falling moon, "Why don't you try and get some sleep? It's just past four."

As his aunt gently kissed his hair, Kakashi nodded and looked back into his lap. His night terror was still heavy on his mind. Kushina noticed this, but for some reason, her attention went to her student's reddened forearm. She studied it in disgust, disgust not from the scabby surface.

"Actually, Sensei," Kakashi started. "Can I go for a walk? Please?"

The red-haired woman cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just want to clear my head."

"Well...sure, fine. Just be careful-"

"Wanna come with?" Kakashi asked as he got to his feet. "It'd probably be safer that way." The boy looked down, holding his tattooed arm close to his body. "And...I want to talk to you."

Kushina too got to her feet. "Alright."

##

"Kakashi," Kushina said, eyeing the boy. It was strange-Kakashi reached out for a conversation earlier, but he remained mute. He was pretending to be busy-toying with his clothes, kicking stones over on their backs-and Kushina knew it. "Tell me something."

"Sure," Kakashi blinked.

"What got you into Tengoku in the first place?"

The young Jonin glanced at his feet, fists balling. He jumped up on a fallen tree branch and walked along its length, arms outstretched for balance.

"I heard something about a sorcerer in the Fishing Village. They aren't all that involved in the Ninja Wars, so I assumed it was you." Kushina watched him.

"I got in a fight." Kakashi started.

"And that landed you in a labor camp?"

"No...well, sorta." The boy stretched his back. "I was ambushed by some group of gangsters, or bounty hunters. I tried fighting them off with just taijutsu, but I had to bring out Chidori. When I did, I got arrested."

The Habanero crossed her arms. "Bounty hunters?"

Kakashi pointed at his Sharingan. "Probably because of this."

"I see."

"I got captured before I was taken to the camp by another group of...gangsters, I guess. They wanted information."

"Information on what? Sorry for interrupting so much." Kushina was frowning as if in deep thought.

"No, I understand. The Hokage'll probably want to know. Anyway, they wanted to know about you, specifically." The woman's eyes enlarged. "They wanted to know everything about you; your weaknesses, your real name, every single detail. They asked about Ani, too."  
>Kakashi's shoulders tensed up as if a cold wind had passed through him. He rubbed one of them with a hand as he spoke. His eyes were still glued on his feet. "And they wanted it...very badly."<p>

"Figures. Did you tell them anything?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't give them nothing." He gave extreme emphasis to the last word. Kakashi hopped down from the tree bridge, and Kushina watched his feet. She felt guilty for not finding any shoes for him. The boy was too stubborn to accept her shoes-mainly because Kushina would be without them. He figured if things got that bad, he could just hop on his aunt's back again.

Kushina was touched-after all the horrible things she said to him, and after all the horrible things that was said to her, Kakashi was still loyal. Amazing; the mutual respect still lived. It was as if nothing had happened at the moment, but they knew that dreaded argument was still heavy on each other's minds.

When Kakashi looked into his teacher's eyes, he saw overall disappointment and utter resentment. When Kushina looked into her student's eyes, he saw feigned callousness and sheer cautiousness. They could not bear the vehement emotions that cascaded in the colors of each other's irises.

Presently, a small, almost hesitant laugh was shared before a haunting thought was implanted into the woman's head.

"Kakashi," she cleared her throat, listening to Kakashi's pattering footsteps. "What did they do to you?"

The younger Jonin turned his arm over to reveal a few scars from the lighter and cigarettes and inspected it. Kushina glanced over and automatically looked as if she were going to throw up. If those dicks ever crossed her path again... "But they couldn't make me talk. No way in hell."

The jinchuriki cringed with concern and sympathy flourishing in her crystal eyes. "Kakashi..."

"Guess they just wasted their time." Kakashi smiled, but let his arm fall slowly. He swung them over his head. As he walked on, Kushina noticed an ugly burn scar on his calf. A jagged circle and a sloppy X. She frowned. Oh yeah, she'll track them down one day. "Sensei," Kushina eyed him. "How did you find me? I mean, I never...err, I didn't tell you anything."

"Instincts." Kushina threw an arm around Kakashi's neck. The boy held his breath in surprise, but eventually accepted it. Just talking to the woman made him understand that they were healing. Slowly.

"Instincts how?"

"Let's start with Papa rambling on and on about your absence from the house." Her grip tightened, choking the boy, who was breathlessly laughing. "And let's not forget how Papa wouldn't let your poor aunt sleep at night until she notified the Hokage of your unplanned absence." Kushina said with emphasis on Papa and sleep.

Kakashi struggled out of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's death grip, laughing nervously. "Okay, okay. Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't forget that you deliberately disobeyed me, broke the ground rules, and allowed Minato and I to worry for about five days." Kushina pointed out. "Definitely punishable by a long grounding, I'd say."

"I get it. I'm sorry." Kakashi gulitly kicked a stone out of his path, hands in his pockets. The two of them figured it was best to leave out the argument and the arrest for now. As long as Kakashi was safe and they were on their way home, Kushina was tranquil. "I didn't want to go behind your back, but I needed to go on this mission."

"Hey, it's the past."

"Really?"

"Well, I was your age once. Naive and reckless and all. Regardless, we need to...discuss that when we're back in the Leaf." Kushina rubbed her eyes.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh's right." The jinchuriki chuckled, her classic tomboyish grin on her face. "Anyways, those numbers on your arm, do you know their function?"

"Oh, this," Kakashi glanced at his arm. 0021148; brown with dried blood. "Not sure. Those gangsters put it on me. And then the prison injected me with some kind of liquid."

"A liquid?"

"Mm-hm. I'm not quite sure what it does, but I know for a fact it has something to do with whatever's been going on with me. Remember my little episode yesterday?"

"Yeah, I do." Kushina rubbed her eyebrow. "Did you know that you've been thrashing around in your sleep every night since I found you?"

"Well, I have been having nightmares. It glows purple whenever things like that happen. I guess that's all it does. Or at least I hope that's all." Kakashi yawned.

The kunoichi grimaced in deep thought. "Yeah. And the kanji engraved in your lower back."

"Huh?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"When we first ran into the caravan, you had another one of those nightmares. They seemed harmless back then, but then again, you fell into a three-day coma due to a sudden loss of chakra. I didn't check your arm, but there was this disfigured kanji on your back. It said hell." the woman explained. "But I didn't see it last night."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll think on it. Once we're home, the research team will check it out. It could mean trouble, so we're gonna head out on our own today."

"Yeah, I don't want to put innocent people in danger." Kakashi agreed.

Kushina eyed her student. "Nice earring, by the way. Hadn't noticed it till now."

Kakashi touched his small silver hoop. "Yeah, I don't know where that came from."

Kushina chuckled. "Well, I'm not quite sure it fits you, honestly." she said. "But in case you wanted your ear pierced, there ya go."

"Heh," Kakashi threw his arms over his head, walking with his eyes closed, enjoying the fresh air. "It makes me feel like chick or a pirate. Wonder who I should thank for such a shitty gift."

"My guess-the black market."

"What black market?" Kakashi's eyes opened and he frowned at his teacher in utter bemusement.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't know? Those guys that took you sold you to the black market for a couple thousand bucks."

The younger Jonin remained silent for a while, but then closed his eyes again. "Hm," he groaned. "So what, am I someone's property now?"

"Uh...well-"

"I swear, if you let someone buy and add me to their little stock of cattle, I will hunt you down and-"  
>The jinchuriki snickered, snatching his attention.<br>"What's so funny, Sensei?"

"Nothing." Kushina turned her head away from the boy. "Just got the image in my head. Y'know, you as cattle." She could not contain her laughter for much longer and began cackling hysterically. She had to bend over for a while.

Kakashi threw his arms down, glaring cleavers through the back of his teacher's head, sheepishly. However, deep in his heart, he was relieved-listening to his teacher's mocking laughter. "You're a cold, cold woman, Kushina-Sensei. It's not funny!"

In an instant, Kushina cleared her throat and, with her usual on-the-job face, turned back to her student. "You're right. It is not funny."

"What the hell-?!"

"By the way," the woman interrupted her student's developing tantrum. "I have something for you."

The silver-haired boy blinked, dumbfoundedly. "What're you talking about?"

Kushina unzipped her flak jacket and fingered through one of the inside pockets. She slipped out the triskele shield necklace and put it on Kakashi's head, placing it in the jungle of silver-white. "Wouldn't want you to be without it, would we, honey?"

Kushina chuckled as complete shock mingled through the boy's mismatching eyes. "Where did you find it?"

"On the floor back in the Fishing."

"It must've fallen off when I was arrested." Kakashi said.

"Probably, and," Kushina took out a yellow bandana from the other side of her vest and tied it around Kakashi's recovering elbow, "I grabbed your bandana before I left. Wouldn't want you to be without them, would we?"

"Thanks a lot, Sensei, you're the best!"

Kushina made an unearthly sound when her student dashed in her chest in an embrace. Kakashi's hard head crashed right into her ribcage. Even with a flak vest, it hurt a little. "You're very welcome." She laughed off the pain and patted her out-of-character nephew's head.

When it hit Kakashi that he had jumped his aunt, he quickly hopped back. "Uh," he began. He turned his back in humiliation. "Thank you...Kushina-Sensei."

Kushina crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. She was almost frowning. "What's so special about that necklace anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's cool. Uh, it's...well..." Kakashi looked pained. Kushina thought quickly of something to say.

"It's also from Shizune, isn't it? Like your bandana?"

It worked. The young Jonin blushed to a full shade of red. "What?!"

"Whoa, calm down. I just thought, y'know, since you've known each other for such a long time. I know she likes bringing you food and all. It's almost like you two are dating."

Kakashi rubbed his neck and mumbled, "Shut up. She just does that. It doesn't mean anything. That's what girls do." He felt his neck getting damp. The eerie silence was torturous-he eyed his aunt dangerously over his shoulder. "What, you're not gonna say anything?"

With a taunting crease in her brow, Kushina simply shook her head. After a while, she teased her student by saying, "So, when're you gonna grow the balls to ask her out? I always hear you saying her name in your sleep." She smirked, mockingly. "It's very sad."

Kakashi gave her the most twisted, hauntingly livid face he could think of with an intent to decimate.

Kushina's eyes widened in shock. She had long held a morbid fascination with the ugliest facial expressions-since she and Minato would make each other laugh by doing so-but she had never seen anything that scary. "That's impressive."

Kakashi snapped out of his raging trance and laughed with his teacher.

The two felt their hearts warming with the feeling of a newfound grace. Both were thankful that, slowly, their bond was regenerating. The cuts and gashes were closing, but there were scars and scars to be.

The young Jonin looked up the shield dangling just above his eyebrows. "It's from Sakumo. Or at least I think it is. I don't know, my head hurts whenever I put too much thought into it."

"Hm."

"I don't know; he always tried to get me to wear another one or take it off. He would say I'm not ready for it or something stupid."

"Not ready?"

"Mm-hm. But it never feels right when I'm separated from it. Like, something's been stolen."

"...Damn..."

"Huh?"

"Damn shame."

A moment of silence blew by with the wind. Kakashi caught a trace of sorrow in Kushina's violet eyes. They were solemn and forlorn. Kakashi watched her for a moment-Kushina was glad that he trusted her a tad bit more to reveal more history of his home life. But sadness restrained her.

"C'mon, let's head back to ca-" Kushina just noticed the necklace was still buried in Kakashi's hair. Maybe he didn't notice. "Aren't you gonna put your necklace on?"

"It IS on." Kakashi replied innocently.

"Correctly?"

"This isn't correct?"

The woman chuckled. "Okay, okay, smart-ass. Let's get back to camp to say our goodbyes. Fix your necklace. It's bugging me."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you put it there, ol' great and wise one?" Kakashi prompted, mocking his teacher's chidding tone from their previous stroll in the forest.

"Don't patronize me, boy. I'll break your other elbow."

##

The group of nomadic people prepared a respectful send-off for the two Leaf Jonin. A few tears were shed by the women, but they knew it was for the best.

"You were like one of our own!" they cried.

Jiroko and Kiyoshi urged that the ninja visit them again, that is, if they could catch them.

"Alright," Kushina stretched out a kink in her neck. "Ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kakashi said.

A chorus of goodbyes and hope-to-see-you-soons followed as the two took off into a silent jungle.

##

The two Leaf ninja zoomed on treetops and tree branches at a constant speed of 45 miles per hour. The jinchuriki personally preferred to travel much faster, but she wanted to make sure Kakashi was alright.

Outstretching her arm, the woman made a gesture, pointing at the ground. Kakashi nodded and kicked off the next branch and landed perfectly with a backflip.

Of course, Kushina was already there, waiting.

"So, why're we stopping for the umpteenth time?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms and sitting with crossed legs.

"Just wanted to make sure your arm wasn't bothering you." Kushina explained, crossing her own arms. "Especially with all the jumping around we're doing."

"I'm fine, Sensei." the boy protested with a rebellious tone in his voice. Come to think of it, his elbow was a little stiff. Stiff, but not unbearable.

"Just making sure. We're leaving in five, why don't you try and keep it moving so it won't tense up." Kushina too sat down across from her nephew. She closed her eyes to meditate.

##

The Habanero opened her crystal violet eyes. She glanced at Kakashi's arm, which appeared to be functioning normally. That was a relief!

Kakashi was slouched over, resting his chin in his hand. His black and red eyes were slit as he watched the ground. He looked like a pouting child whose parents forced him into a library.

Kushina looked about them, sudden feeling the same contagious boredom. "Make that three. C'mon." She stood up. For once, the boy was up before she was. He was giving his teacher a face, impatience in his mismatching eyes. The woman noticed that he had red circles around said eyes. Had he been crying? "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing; we're wasting time," was the irritable response.

"Why're you crying?"

"Ugh, why would I be crying?"

"Hey, fix your attitude!" Kushina said. She reached over and snatched her student's nose between the knuckles of her forefinger and middle finger and squeezed.

"Ow! Jesus, Kushina, cut it out!" Kakashi flinched away, covering the vandalized area. "Can we go now?"

The teacher chuckled and leapt off the ground, ignoring the boy's whining, and the student following suit. Kakashi suddenly felt far more fatigued than expected.

##

The teacher and student zoomed through the never-ending jungle like hawks pursuing prey. By now, the whistling wind moaned in their ears. Communication was a task; when Kakashi asked for their whereabouts, the question erupted into a series of whats and huhs. So they had to travel in silence.

After another half hour, Kakashi felt sluggish. He blinked several times to clear his head. His vision had reduced to undulated optical illusions. His surroundings, in addition to the speed, and Kushina swerved through the air in a serpentine manner.

An incessant ringing drowned out the sound of nature, followed by his steady heartbeat and faint breathing. He shook his head to try and rid them. 'It must be from before.' he told himself. He figured he was dehydrated and still recovering from Tengoku.

He brought his hand to his face. Suddenly, he saw double. The images of his hand were repeatedly repelling off each other like disapproving magnets. Another wave of dizziness made him look back up.

As if things weren't bad enough, the rays of sunshine seeping through the patches of leaves flashed before him, making him flinch. Kakashi rubbed an eye with the back of his hand.

The young Jonin tried to focus on his teacher's bright hair. Slowly, the red morphed to a deep purple. He grimaced in confusion. Not only that, the racing trees in his peripheral caused vomit to sneak up his throat. He immediately swallowed it, shivering at the appalling oatmeal-like texture.

The young Jonin felt a sudden chill run up his spine. He flinched, rubbing his numb shoulder. He heard the cry of a grackle bouncing back and forth between his eardrums.

Thankfully, the woman ahead gave the break-time motion. Kakashi was caught off-guard by a thick branch that had an ingrown twig emerging from the bark. It stubbed his toe, causing him to jerk forward and somersault toward the floor. He landed hard and tumbled and rolled five times until finally coming to a stop.

"Whoa! You okay?" Kushina asked when he landed, running over to her nephew.

Kakashi picked himself up, not bothering to brush off the access dirt and sticks in his clothes. "...Yeah," he said, submerged in a lethargic state. "I'm good."

"That was a pretty nasty spill. You need to be more careful, Kakashi."

"I'm fine." the boy assured her.

Kushina took a moment, watching her student. She gave in in an unconvinced tone, "Okay. We'll take off again soon. Try and rest a little."

Kakashi went silent, his eyes downcast, showing no response. Finding this a little odd, the jinchuriki glanced at her student. "Kakashi?" The once red circles around the boy's eyes had faded to a sickly grey. He was paler than before. "Hey're you okay?"

"I'm...fine." Kakashi took a step to prove his statement. Before the kunoichi could argue, he was plummeting toward the ground.

"Ah shit!" Kushina cursed as she rushed to her adoptive son.

The ringing increased as well as the exhaustion. Kakashi could no longer hear his insides, nor could he hear what his teacher was saying. He felt the woman flip him onto his back, and was captivated by the sunlight that spilled through the stark sky. He felt as if he were on a merry go-round. It was nauseating. Another viciously cold chill darted up his spine. Kakashi's eyes closed.

##

Kushina glanced up at the darkening sky. "Goddammit." She cursed at the intertwining splotches of grey. As the first drop splashed on her nose, she lifted her student up bridal style. She peeled open one of the boy's droopy eyes. It was bloodshot. She touched his forehead, bemused to find that it wasn't scorching hot. No fever or flu. Kushina held him close and glanced up at the sky one last time before darting off.

That's when it started to shower.

After an hour, Kushina, without stopping, traveled a good twenty miles. By then, Kakashi was turning a faint white. So, even though she knew it probably wouldn't work because she was soaked to the bone, Kushina carried him chest-to-chest and wrapped her arms around the boy, trying to heat up his torso. Kakashi's arms were thrown over the woman's shoulders. In his sleep, the boy hid his face in his teacher's neck.

Kushina's red bangs poured over her headband, settling just over the rims of her eyelashes. Her ponytail became heavy and pulled on her head. She was cold and very much unhappy, but she knew she had to find shelter for Kakashi. She wouldn't stop until she did. Soon, she noticed her student's trembling and coughing.

The woman swore like a sailor in her head. 'Why is it always him? What's going on? Maybe it's got something to do with the-'

Kakashi muttered something in his stupor.

Kushina eyed him, worriedly. As if a message had been sent from God, she spotted a cave in the distance. It was similar to the previous one. Shifting her grip on the sick boy, she hurried over to it.

##

When Kushina lay down her student, she noticed that the swollen grey patches under his eyes had increased. He was still shaking, shivering. Worse of it all, he was awake. The jinchuriki took off her flak vest and placed it over him.

Kakashi's body ached. He felt like the time he caught the stomach flu in addition to a bad cold virus when he was nine, weak and drowsy. Sinus pressure and a headache. But for some reason, he couldn't sleep for more than five minutes.

Kushina coughed violently, making the younger Jonin's eyes slit open. "Kushina-Sensei?" he croaked.

The woman's back was turned as gathered some stones and placed them in a perfect round circle. "Yes?" She cleared her throat.

"Are you…okay?"

"Yeah." She stood. "I'm gonna go look for some firewood. I'll be a second. You gonna be okay?"

Kakashi hesitated, staring with concern in his eyes. Sensei didn't look so good either. He knew Kushina didn't get sick easily, but he nodded.

"Okay, cya in a while. Stay here." With a cloud of smoke, the legendary Jonin was gone.

Thunder roared, lightening whipped the sky, and Kakashi curled into a ball.


	20. Ch 20: The Hōfuku Herb

_**SWOOSH**_!

Kakashi glanced to his side. Kushina was holding a hefty stack of wet logs. Her skin was pale, rather than a healthy shade of olive. Her translucent violet eyes were darker than grey. But alas, she smiled as if everything was okay, as if she wasn't on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Hey," she greeted her paper-white student. "You didn't sleep?"

"You...weren't gone for that long, duh." Kakashi joked, smirking through exhaustion.

"Oh, right," Kushina rubbed her neck, a gesture that Kakashi knew as a bad headache. "Sorry about that. Why don't you rest while I start the fire?"

"How? It's...all wet." the young Jonin pointed out as if it weren't obvious.

"You're insulting my abilities, you know." Kushina chuckled, using a small fuijutsu to dry the wood. "Now sleep."

Seeing no point in arguing, Kakashi shut himself up. The woman coughed in her arm as she knelt and made a fancy-looking pyramid of wood the middle of a stone outline.

Kakashi eyed her, remaining silent, not wanting to get scolded. 'Sensei sounds worse than me.'

Kushina broke out two quick handsigns and the sobbing wood ignited into a bonfire. Satisfied, she stood. Kakashi shut his eyes to fake sleeping. He felt his teacher lift him and place him next to the hot fire. He didn't flinch from the pain in his shoulder caused by the frigid air when the woman accidentally held it too hard. Kushina placed her flak vest under the boy's head.

The young Jonin resisted the urge to yell at his teacher for not taking care of herself when he heard her break out coughing like an old car.

When Kakashi worked up enough courage to open his eyes, he saw his poor teacher sitting beside him, staring into the fire.

The sparks that flew upward synced beautifully the color of her hair, her eyes sparkled with a hint of orange hue. Her pale skin glowed. But despite her natural beauty, she looked as if she wanted to pass out. And from the stubbornness in her eyes, she was planning on staying awake all night to watch her student again.

After waiting a few minutes, Kakashi gulped down a massive clump of phlegm, making him shiver at its gooey texture. "S-Sensei,"

Kushina turned her head to him in greeting. "Hm? What is it, honey?"

"Go to sleep." Kakashi ordered, his voice cracked.

But the jinchuriki shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay-"

"Sensei, please?" Kakashi interrupted.

A trace of concern flew across the kunoichi's face. This boy just fainted in the middle of the forest, and he's worried about his teacher! What did it take to put him down?! Kushina considered pressing on a pressure point. "Kakashi," she started. "I'm here for you. I have to protect you and bring you home in one piece. So you just get better and worry about yourself."

"But...how're you gonna protect me or whatever...if you're also sick?" the young Jonin asked. "You sound...worse than me. Now get your butt to sleep, Sensei."

"Excuse me?"

"Now...you heard me. It's hard...to sleep with you breathing over my neck, anyways."

Kushina rolled her eyes, a trait perhaps developed by watching her student. "Alright, but if I do, you better be asleep in the next ten seconds."

"Mm-hm." Kakashi watched his teacher like a ravenous wolf as he lay down, their hair mixing in a forest of silver and red. The wood popped and sparks shot up. He felt his muscles cramping into coils. The young Jonin curled into a ball again. He jumped with a start when his teacher reached up and rubbed his head.

The student rolled his eyes. 'Of course she did.' She always won the battles on some level. 'Whatever floats her boat.'

Kakashi stared at the blinding fire with slit eyes. He glanced up at his teacher, whose eyes were already shut. His own eyes grew heavier the more his silver locks caressed his face as Kushina massaged his scalp-which was like a top-secret code to lull him to sleep in a matter of seconds.

He remembered his mother stroking his head in that same way. A smile planted on her face, her long, vibrant hair, and her sweet aroma of citrus. Strangely, as much as he resented the thought of her and her actions, he didn't pull away from his teacher. He finally closed his eyes, feeling peaceful inside...but still clogged up.

-an hour to midnight-

Kakashi leered at his teacher, who was shivering violently as if she was stranded in a blizzard. She coughed out her lungs; she was squished together like a rolly-polly, her head was even tucked in. This was his sub-teacher, his kick-ass, solid-as-rock aunt who helped train him from an academy student to a Jonin in a matter of eight years! She made him a prodigy in lands unknown, yet she's sicker than a pig.

Kakashi came to realize that Kushina-Sensei was...human. Impossible to believe, but oddly true. The thirteen and a half year-old began to think what would happen if he had listened to the woman for once. What if he wasn't a stubborn idiot who disobeyed the very woman who saved his life years ago-who defended him against the justice system and a lifetime in an asylum?

Ah yes, Sensei wouldn't have had to journey viciously through the Fire and Tea countries only to then hop on the ocean and travel another hundred and something miles. He wouldn't've had to leave her dear Minato at home alone for another couple of weeks or so. She wouldn't have to see the ugly mess that was her own nephew locked in a dark room-bludgeoned and stripped of his clothes-with no chance of escaping. She wouldn't be disappointed. And those nightmares wouldn't be true.

Kakashi blamed himself, blamed it on karmic distribution.

Now, Sensei was sick. Sick when she did not have to be. This was highly avoidable. Just thinking about it made the boy growl in shame. He really was a stupid, stupid boy.

Kushina coughed again, harsh enough to scare Kakashi, who truly believed that her throat would rip in two at any given moment. He expected to see a bloody clump of flesh and muscle come darting out of the woman's mouth. But all he saw was suffering.

Kakashi felt a churning sense of compassion in his chest. Frowning, he pushed himself to sit on his knees, which required an arm and a leg. Trying not to make too much noise, he then stood, muscles screaming. Luckily, the fire was still going, sparks sizzling a quarter of the way through the first log.

Looking out into the showers, Kakashi clenched his fists. The cold wind immediately pierced through his clothes and bound him in its slimy hands. So much water...which meant there had to be a riverbank to catch it. Maybe there was a dam nearby. But what if it shattered while he was out? There was destined to be a flashflood. Kakashi cringed and gulped, but found courage when he thought of Kushina.

'I have to do this.' he encouraged.

A flash of lightning zapped the sky, and Kakashi was on the run.

Kakashi flew through the soaked trees. Rain and wind whipped against his numb face. His eyes were squinted, but meticulous. If it wasn't so foggy, the specific plant he needed would be much easier to locate. It looked just like any other shrub in the woods, green and leafy and such.

A string of lightning burnt the branch just a few feet from the boy. He flinched and launched himself over it before proceeding to the following one. His foot slipped on the unstable bark, and he caught his balance with a hand and kept flying.

This was getting dangerous, but it was necessary. Absolutely necessary. Kakashi could already hear his teacher yelling at him, "You went out in the storm just to get a stupid leaf?! Kakashi, why don't you understand that you could've gotten worse?! Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you! Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

The Jonin shook his head and-of course-rolled his droopy eyes. The woman acted like a cranky mother sometimes. It was flattering-the nagging and worry-in a way, but not exactly compatible with Kakashi's reckless outbursts. Quite honestly, he had suspected even rougher terrains with Kushina anyway, the loudmouthed, hotheaded one. Somehow, they managed to get along without a single snide comment or loss of temper every now and then.

He sneezed, throat burning. When he opened his eyes, his undulating vision made him frown harder. In addition to the rain, he was sweating. But he pushed on, eyes and body straining.

He could not allow himself to fail again. No matter how unwell he would become as a result, no matter how much he would need to rest. No matter how many lectures he would earn or how much Kushina would resist. That damn plant was going to be inside of Sensei by the time he returned. Even if he had to shove it down her throat with discolored, beaten and bloodied, trembling hands. It was inevitable.

A ninja never goes down without a fight. Especially if said ninja's teacher journeyed a great distance to find him, even after such a horrible dispute. That is what he fought for. Redemption. His teacher's affection. To protect the ones he cared about.

Kakashi came to a sudden stop. If it were a '60s cartoon show, his feet would skid and all would hear the sound of screeching tires. He was grateful that his bare heels didn't get scraped up from the rough, but utterly sloppy terrain. The flooding water that crept up to his ankles caused him to hydroplane like an automobile in his halt. Doing such, he failed to see yet another ingrown twig emerging from the ground. It rammed into his foot, making him face-plant into the swampy water. The goop and muck found its way in his mouth.

And it was freaking disgusting. Kakashi growled and picked himself up, sitting on his heels. He spat out the grody mixture of rainwater and forest floor, nauseous at the pink earthworm that was hiding in the brown liquid. For no apparent reason other than out of pure irritation, he picked up the worm and chucked it to the heavens.

The young Jonin shook out his hair rapidly. He found that he had landed on a forked path. There was a sign with arrows pointing out the destinations of the two roads. But the boy couldn't make out the words. Frankly, he didn't care. He stood.

After a long inspection and scanning of the perimeter, he finally made out two bushes of hōfuku plants. They had perky thorns like a rose along their tails, tender leaves like mint, and juicy bodies of fresh plum that weighed the vines down, considering that they were, precisely, the hybrid offspring thereof.

Minato had told him about their medicinal factors during his Genin years.

Kakashi hunkered and, with the little strength he could muster, heaved them out of their roots. On the funny side, he had to use his body weight, leaning completely back and falling on his butt when it caved. If he hadn't an important mission, he'd curse nature for making him look like a wimp.

He inspected the shrub for reassurance as he sat in the flooding water-which came up to his mid-stomach region. Normally, that would have been enough to make his heart race. In disgust, he glared at the plums. The fact that he would have to put some of it into his mouth soon made him more nauseous.

Ignoring the binding cold that clung on his now drenched clothes, he stood and prepared to race back to his aunt. Then, his breath struggled. Kakashi barely had time to realize what was happening as he puked on the ground. It splattered like a cataract rushing into a lake. He coughed and spat out phlegm and stomach acid. Kakashi made sure to keep the remedy plants away from him as he poured out his innards.

His already irritated throat felt inflamed and violated. After spitting out the last, he inevitably thought about what he had to do next with the shrubs again. He hated plums. Hated them. Luckily, it was only the skin and stems he needed. Hoping Kushina was still asleep, he headed back to the cave, stumbling through the endless jungle.

Everything was fuzzy. Puffy, like the cave walls had been coated with fresh cotton. She closed her eyes again, feeling groggy, extremely faint, if you will. She hadn't felt that sluggish since her first time drinking. She had woken up in the street gutter, face down with a note taped to her forehead. It was from her former teammates saying "Will work for a grandmother's love. Free pictures!" Crazy bastards...

She felt dramatically better than last night, though her head felt a ton heavier than pleasurable. But, a typically stubborn person, she forced open her eyes, fighting fatigue with full power. Where were-ah, the cave.

She was staring at the rock ceiling, too weak to move. Through a wide gash, she saw a vast full moon.

After a minute, Kushina sat upright, frowning when she heard a crisp crackling and felt a small pinch in her arms. She looked at them-they were sheathed by a layer of some kind of chewed up leaves-spinach? She peeled one of the strips off her forearm, making a face as it clung to her skin, stretching at a wide length with some sort of clear flubber. When it retracted violently, she recoiled.

The jinchuriki heard light snoring coming from her side. In bemusement, she glanced around-over her shoulder and everywhere else-and couldn't find the source. Then, she looked down to see her nephew fast asleep, a green vine that looked like it was stripped of all its contents in one hand with a handful of Kushina's pants in the other. He was cuddled up close to his aunt like a puppy seeking warmth from its mother.

She smiled, and placed a hand on the boy's face. Hold on! She glanced back up at the glowing plate in the starry sky.

It was a blue moon; the second full one that month. Which meant she had slept through a full day! Kushina eventually disregarded the panicked thought.

Well, at this point, they'd get home when they get home, Kushina figured. What's the rush? They were just another few thousand miles from Konoha anyway...and a fair distance from Tengoku. Fair enough.

"Wait a second..." She glanced at the leaves that were clinging to him. "Who the hell put-Kakashi."

She considered being angry that her nephew went out in the storm with...some sort of sickness, against her orders, and some other things that she was too tired to be angry over, let alone think about. Eventually, she just let out a sigh and ruffled the boy's hair. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Kill me; thanks for waking me up, Sensei." replied the boy in a hoarse, but casual voice. Kushina looked at him sympathetically. He sounded worse than before.

"You trying to take the easy way out?" she joked, sarcastically. Man, she too sounded like a train wreck.

Kakashi's eyes were still closed. The only thing moving on him was his mouth. "Words cannot describe the amount of agony I'm in. I fail to see how anything's 'easy'."

Kakashi coughed a little, every muscle contracting painfully. He winced, but breathed it away. He glanced over at Kushina.

Kushina was fast asleep. Despite her paled skin, she looked like she always did. Same kind face, same peacefulness when she slept.

Thank God for those anesthetic side-effects...

Kakashi fetched the woman's green flak vest and placed it over her. He knew he'd hear about this in the morning, but who cares? All that was important was Sensei's health. Sensei was all that was significant. He took the citrine stone amulet from under her shirt and placed it next to her head. He didn't believe in all that spiritual voodoo, really, but having the healing stone in range of her was reassuring.  
>The young Jonin laid down and fell asleep before he hit the floor, ignoring the stabbing pain in the back of his head . He cringed in the night.<p>

Kushina sat up with a start. Gasping heavily for breath, she stared aimlessly at the cave wall. Everything was normal-the fire was still going. The cries of crickets and the buzzing mosquitoes could be heard from miles away. The sun was nearly an infinitesimal slice of orange light, peering down at the world behind screens of grey clouds. It was setting already. 'Guess I slept a little longer than I expected...'

A stabbing ache shot through her head, like a pebble had been forced through her skull and into her brain. She ran her hand through her long hair, closing her eyes against the throbbing. Another migraine.

'I wonder what happened...'

The pain became pressure. Air bubbles stuck behind her eyes. It was like having bronchitis and sinus pressure all over again. She was ten and Jiraiya locked her in the house until she was well. The Sage always prioritized her health like nurse taking care a cancer patient! That was the rule with Jiraiya-one cough meant near death. He had even sent Minato to live with Fugaku Uchiha until she was well.

"What did you put in me, Koki?" she said to Kakashi's body. The boy was still sleeping; he was curled in a fetal position. Her nephew was moaning-no, whimpering. Kushina frowned. "Kakashi?"

She noticed that he was clutching his arm again. Then, suddenly, the silver-haired child got to his feet in a scramble, startling his teacher. He wobbled a little before darting off to the forest.

"Shit. Not again..." Kushina too stood and ran after him, fighting against her sluggish muscles. Speed and stamina versus speed and sudden changes of direction. The entire time, the jinchuriki was calling out to Kakashi, who was blankly staring ahead as if hypnotized.

"KAIZU!" Kakashi called out as he ran and turned and ducked under an arched log, pure horror on his face. Whoever or whatever he was searching for needed to be found NOW.

"Kakashi!" Kushina yelled, hopping over the log. "Come back here!" Once he was within arm's length, she reached out to grab him, but the student sped around a sharp corner. Kushina cursed, and dashed again. 'Who's Kaizu?' she thought as she flew through the trees, teeth gritting. Stabbing pain bolted through her temples again, and it blurred her vision. Closing her eyes, she blinked hard to clear it.

When she opened her eyes again, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. "Crap."

It was cold. So very cold. Everything was so big. The trees around him, the heavy sky. It was terrifying, and he closed his eyes. He was shivering, but not from the frigid air. Hugging himself, Kakashi felt his chest tightening, scrunching up like he was having a heart attack. He placed a hand over the area.

When his eyes forced their way open, he saw Kaizu. The forest. Everything was outlined in the violet color. The grenade was lodged into the child's stomach like a knife stabbing through the skin. Everything was in slow motion. "Kaizu..?" he muttered, frowning at the haunting sight.

He got to his feet, dusting himself off. Kaizu's head was dropped, but he was standing up straight. Suddenly the clouds in the sky began to zoom and the blue faded to orange, then black, and back to blue in a matter of seconds. The sun and moon playing cat and mouse. Kakashi was transfixed at the confusing display. He looked back at Kaizu, whose head was still downcast.

Then he saw blood begin to flood around the planted grenade's borders. A pool of blood formed under the child. It snaked to him and formed the numbers 0021148. It was mucky and warm under his bare feet.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he looked up at the small child, heart pounding. "Kaizu!"

But when he tried to dash to the Fishing child's side, he felt something yank his ankle, making him fall with a slam on his face. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his head from the dirt and glanced over his shoulder.

His ankle had been fettered by a thick chain emerging from the floor. It sliced the skin, inflaming it to a bright red. Flinching, he turned back to Kaizu. Kaizu slowly brought his head up. Kakashi's breath was snatched from his lungs when he saw the black rings around his lifeless eyes, the deathly paleness of his skin, the rotten blood trailing down his face.  
>Then, in the most unearthly croak Kakashi had ever heard, he whispered, "Hatake."<p>

Before Kakashi could respond, the grenade exploded. And Kaizu's corpse disappeared. The young Jonin shielded his face from the blast, flinching as he felt hot blood splattering on his arms and neck and hair. The stench of boiling iron liquid tainted the air.

He brought his head up, shaking. He got to his hands and knees, staring at where Kaizu was, unaware that the chain had disintegrated. The sizzling blood burned his flesh, but he ignored it.

"Kakashi!" a voice caught his attention. It was...familiar. He flinched with a start, eyes strained. "Over here, buddy!"

His eyes scanned the area. The trees, the bushes, the distant pond. Then he felt a hand on his bad elbow. He craned his neck with another start and flinched away. Kakashi's stomach dropped.

"O-Obito?"

The Uchiha was smiling obnoxiously, recoiling at his teammate's jumpiness. "Whoa! Chill, man! C'mon!" Then, as quick as he came, he ran off into the deep forest. The wind brushing through his black hair.

Kakashi scrambled to his feet and darted after Obito, though he knew it was a dream. "Wait! Where're you going?!"

"Man, and you call me slow!"

"Hold on a second!" Kakashi's muscles screamed at him to stop, but he had to catch up to his fallen teammate. "Obito!"

The Jonin tripped and fell over his own feet. He coughed out dirt as he picked himself up and kept running.

"Clumsy, clumsy!"

Kakashi frowned in bemusement. He noticed how his vision blurred and teeter-tottered again, like when he was in the forest. It toppled over itself-objects in the leftmost area would travel to the right, and vice-verse. He blinked hard to clear it, but it never ceased. Eventually, he caught his balance on a tree with one hand. He gasped for breath, head hanging.

However, there was something strange about the bark. It was oddly soft, mushy even. He flexed his fingers, noticing that they were slippery with some thick liquid. Kakashi glanced at it. Once again, he couldn't breathe.

It was Rin. Her eyes were full of shock, grey splotches forming under her eyes. Blood seeping from her lips. "Kaka...shi." Her soft, lullaby voice was strained to a raspy cough.

Kakashi's eyes, if possible, enlarged. He looked at his hand, which was lodged elbow-deep through her chest. With his words evading, all he could do is stare at her. He remembered that horrible night. Rain poured down on his back, the putrid scent of death everywhere, his chakra running dangerously low. His Sharingan thirsty for more than he could handle.

He heard his heartbeat in his ears, watching his last teammate die again. Rin lifted a hand and pushed him away from her with the strength of a longhorn. Kakashi stumbled and fell on his butt. A granite statue, she fell backwards and shattered like glass. "RIN!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as he jumped. He looked over his shoulder. There was Obito, his entire right portion crushed and ruined. One eye missing, but both were smothered with bloody, dark rings. Just as he last saw him.

Kakashi couldn't find the strength to get to his feet, so he just sat there. Obito drew closer and closer, limping and dragging his broken leg and arm. Like a walking corpse. He was moaning harshly as he spoke with a breath-taking slur. "You...promised me...that you'd keep Rin safe...You promised me that...on my deathbed...You lied to me..."

"Obito, I'm sorry." he finally found his voice.

"LIAR!" Obito raged, still making his way over to the silver-haired boy. "Now, you're going to suffer."

Kakashi backed up a little when Obito was within three feet's distance. Suddenly, it got hot, scorching hot. He glanced about them to find that he was trapped in a ring of purple-rimmed fire. Obito's Fireball Jutsu.

He shielded his face when it intensified and flourished. He could hear a chorus of the voices of his friends, his aunt and his master. All scolding and criticizing him.

'You're not good enough.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'You're a disappointment.'

'You had it coming!'

'You really are Sakumo's son.'

'Get out of my sight.'

Kakashi's eyes pinched shut and he covered his ears. But the voices were all in his head. Inevitably, he arched over and raked his fingers through his hair, trying to block it all out, a gesture he never would've thought he'd ever do.

"Die." said Obito.

The young Jonin straightened up just in time to see the Uchiha directly over him. Obito reached out and touched Kakashi's Sharingan with frigid fingers as if he were preparing to tear it out. Kakashi recoiled again. After a few seconds of silence and eerie glaring, his deceased teammate tumbled down like Goliath. Right on top of him.

Traumatized, Kakashi stared up at the black, hollow sky. The fire was extinguished and then all that he could smell was charbroiled dirt. He sat up, letting Obito's remains peel off him. He scrambled away from it.

His breath was labored-he brought his knees up to his chest. He was trembling. "It's just a dream...it has to be..." he comforted himself. "Just need to wake up...I'm still in the cave with Oba..."

He heard a grackle's call, and it chilled him to the bone. A stabbing pain shot through his right forearm. He clutched it tightly, teeth gritting. It felt as if it was igniting into fire after being marinated with gasoline.

"Junior..." "...child..." two mournful voices called out. Kakashi froze, the agony assuaging. He heard a grappling noise and heard something heavy drop with a thud. Right behind him. He began to hyperventilate, eyes still big and full of fear. He swallowed a warm phlegm and pushed it down.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, he turned around. And there, just as he remembered, just as he witnessed, were his dead parents. Dad's lifeless corpse on the floor in a fetal position and Mom bleeding out next to him. Both were white as paper. Kakashi gulped again, but consequently began to throw up. His stomach did flips and somersaults. The incessant ringing returned in his ears, intensely loud. He looked at his dead parents through his hair, sweating a cold sweat that dripped from his brow.

Then, Mom's and Dad's eyes simultaneously opened. They stared at him intensely. Kakashi recoiled, falling again. He scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction.  
>On top of that, with every step, he heard the sound of someone, a woman, screaming desperately for him. Growing louder and louder the further he ran. The nauseating churning in his stomach grew crippling.<p>

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"  
>"He NEEDS me!"<br>"KOKI!"  
>"No matter what..."<p>

Clawing at and sucking in some much needed air, Kakashi's body reached its limit. His legs gave out and he collapsed to his hands and knees. With strained lungs, he was reduced to moaning with every inhale and exhale.

"...I will always love you. Always."

His eyes focused and unfocused with his heartbeat. When he blinked, he saw his aunt just like in his previous nightmare. Turned away from him in utter disappointment. He frowned at the woman.

Kushina was quiet. Completely mute. She had nothing to say. And she was just standing there like she was waiting.

"Sensei," he said in a hoarse voice in between gasps.

No reaction.

"Kushina, I know you can hear me."

But she remained stone, unable to accept-or even acknowledge-her nephew.

"Why're you so upset with me? Is it because I ran away?" Kakashi asked. "I told you I'm sorry! As soon as we get to the Leaf, I'll be out of your hair. Say something!"

"What's there to say?"

Kakashi was taken back for a moment. He remembered their clash before the mission. That made him cringe. "Just...anything."

Nothing.

"Could...could you at least look at me?"

A pause. No reaction.

The young Jonin grew angry. He was sick of this, always seeing the back of everyone's heads. Always being the invisible one-outside of his ninja career, that is. His teeth grined. "Look at me! Talk to me!"

Kushina glanced over her shoulder. "No, Kakashi."

The young Jonin grimaced harder. Then, he heard thunder. He saw those...bullets raining down like hail. And it killed his teacher. Shot right through the skull. The worse part of it all, Kushina was smiling like usual at him. Like it was really her. Happily getting her brains blown out.

"I'm not going home..."

Kakashi's face contorted in horror. He was helpless, useless. His heartbeat quickened. He screamed louder than humanly possible.

"KUSHINA!"

Kushina whipped around, eyes sharp. She hopped over a large clump of dried up trees.

Startled, she caught herself on the side of a pine tree. 'Where is he?' One would think he'd be easy to find since he was screaming with such urgency. But it sounded as if he were everywhere. Kushina's eyes scanned through the woods like those of a hawk. "Kakashi?!"

Kakashi's echoing voice cried out again, the sound of pure terror.

Kushina frowned and glanced over her shoulder. She saw a herd of crows scurrying away from a small portion of green trees. She leapt over the treetops.

There!

She saw the small bush of silver-white. She landed like a feather beside her student. "Kaka-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the boy panicked, making his aunt flinch. Never in the almost five years they spent together had she heard her nephew shout like that.  
>His feeble voice cracking, like it was being ripped from his tongue. Like he was silenced and gagged by the thickest rope and the only option was to scream until it caved.<p>

It sounded like he was withstanding surgery without anesthesia. Like he had had his body sliced and cut all over before being dropped in a pool of hydrogen peroxide or like he was having acid poured in his eye sockets. The haunting noise truly scared Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina hunkered and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Come on, wake up!" She shook him. That's when she realized that Kakashi was sobbing. Transfixed at the sight, her heart sank in compassion. "Kakashi, honey, listen to me. You have to wake up! Right now!"

But Kakashi didn't budge. He remained crouching in a tight ball with his head in his hands, shielding him from the world. The Habanero noticed that his number code was ignited, but was deformed and ugly. Like a jagged scar. It was undoubtedly ugly, sending her into another stupor.

Kakashi whimpered and jerked against his teacher's hold, eyes still shut, ears still covered. His violent shivering rattled the two of them.

The kunoichi looked around the area. There could be trackers around-poachers, bounty hunters, rogue ninja. They were still within the Tea Country's notorious region, the makeshift ghettos and deathly forests. Anyone could hear Kakashi's cries, anyone who needed to make a quick buck. Either he would be off to the camp again or there would be a corpse in the nearest lake, which meant Kushina would be a murderer instead of a soldier.

In a frantic manner, Kakashi shrieked and smacked away his aunt's hand that laid gently on his shoulder. Then, as if afraid to hear the sound of the wind, his hands went back to his ears. Not once did his eyes open.

"Koki." Kushina begged, hoping her voice would soothe the boy, thus silencing him. She needed to bring him home alive-which could not be done if a hunter were to pelt a javelin between his eyes.

Kakashi continued to scream and sob and whimper harshly. His voice was broken and ruined. He began to choke; his voice getting huskier and huskier with every howl.

Kushina cursed at a small stream of blood escape from the corner of his mouth, which was most likely from all the yelling he had been doing, she concluded. He coughed out more blood, ripping and slicing his throat, but the crying out never subsided.

"I'm sorry." Kushina rose her hand, shaking palm open, with hesitation.

SMACK!

As planned, Kakashi was immediately silenced. His head was jerked to the side. Kushina watched him worriedly. As his eyes adjusted, he felt a sharp stinging in his cheek.

"Kakashi," Kushina started, her voice full of regret.

He looked up at his aunt, looked around them. Tentatively rubbing the sore area, he glanced at her again with his big, droopy eyes.

"You were having another episode." The jinchuriki read his eyes.

"Thanks for waking me." Kakashi winced at his own touch.

The woman let out a sigh when she saw the boy's skin reddening. "Sorry about that. But I'm sure I can find something around here that'll ease the swelling."

"You hit me too hard." Kakashi pouted. "I get it, you're mad 'cause I went out in the storm, but damn...Could've broken my neck."

"I know, and I apologize. But that wasn't why I had to-"

Kushina was about to go on when Kakashi got that face again. The about-to-cry face. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. A distressed crease formed across his brow, and his eyes seemed to enlarge with every breath. His breath got choppy and heavy as he looked around the area, shameful of his tears.

Screw holding back. He just witnessed his beloved teacher's gruesome death. And relived the deaths of the others. So, so what if Kushina was going to see him cry. For all he knew now, this could be the last time he'd ever have someone to accept him as a human child. This could be the last time he'd have someone to care for him and possibly hold him. He could literally be the death of Sensei. Just like he was of everyone else. His teammates. Erika and Sakumo.

Kushina placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "Kakashi, you're okay. It's gonna be okay-"

Once the tears fell, the child seeked solace in his aunt's chest. Just as he had done when his mother was pronounced dead at his hand-he slammed into Kushina.  
>Kushina caught the two of them with one hand while wrapping the other one around her traumatized nephew. Concern overpowered sheer surprise.<p>

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about, right?" Kushina comforted, holding the boy, knowing it wasn't the slap to the face that he was upset over. "That jutsu's getting you riled up on purpose. Everything that you saw won't happen again."

'Whatever it was...' she thought. She took Kakashi by the shoulders and brought him up, looking him in the eye. "Listen to me, right now. You're not in any danger anymore. I'm bringing you home, so take it easy-"

Kakashi ignored her comforting and rammed back into his teacher's chest with the strength of a bull. Hell, it knocked Kushina back against the nearest tree's stump. "Ow..." she groaned after a neck-snap. "I said take it easy, Kakashi. You're gonna break my spine."

Kakashi shook his head and continued to mourn. The woman gently placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck and placed the other on his back. The student was explaining something, but Kushina couldn't make it out as anything but a series of uncontrollable sobbing and hyperventilating.

The boy was going to make himself throw up. To prevent him from doing so, Kushina said, "Okay, stop. Breathe; you have to breathe. Slow down, honey."

Finally, Kakashi was just barely able to make out "I'm...s-sc-scared, S-Sensei."

"It's okay. Calm down." Kushina said in a low voice. Kakashi's trembling shoulders shook the two of them. For that moment, Kushina wished she was deaf so she wouldn't have to listen to the boy breaking down. "As soon as we get home, the Hokage'll get you fixed before night. Mkay? As soon as we get home."

"Y-you ca-can't d-d-die...You j-just c-can't..." Kakashi continued.

"...What?"

"Just don't! Y-you're the only p-person I can rely on-please, d-d-don't leave me alone!"

"I won't...I won't."

"...Pr-promise me!"

"Kakashi-"

"PROMISE ME! PLEASE!"

"...I promise."

She positioned Kakashi in both arms and stood up. It was drizzling again, Kushina felt it in her hair. She was just glad that the monsoon was dead and gone. A little rain was oddly refreshing, but not exactly the ideal weather when she was trying to heal her student's emotional wounds. Letting the boy pour out, she walked back to the cave.

Kushina figured that she'd let this conversation come naturally, rather than prying it out of Kakashi.


	21. Ch 21: The Phases of the Moon

-2 days later-

Kushina was strolling through the forest during the afternoon on a clear day. It was mildly cold-strange weather for the summer. It was nearly the conclusion of August, after all. She stretched her back. An almost ominous presence lurked through the air. The kind that portrayed an anonymous being who stalked in the shadows as you walk through town on a cloudy night. Suddenly she came to a halt, and felt something half her height bump into her back.

"Huh?" She glanced over her shoulder to see her ubiquitous nephew standing there, blinking at her in equal confusion. "Hi there!" she greeted happily.

"Why're you talking to me like I'm a kid?" Kakashi asked, pouting in dismay.

"Because you are one. What're you doing?"

"...Nothing."

"Do you always walk THIS close behind me?" Kushina laughed when the boy blushed and broke eye contact. She remembered what had happened previously. Her faltering smile was noticed by the young Jonin, who tilted his head in question.

Kakashi had been trailing behind his aunt like so since that rainy evening. The look on his face when Kushina would be absent for more than a minute was breathtaking. Like a premature child being dropped off at the bus stop on his first day of preschool. Panicked. Afraid.

No, he acted like he did when he first moved in with his aunt.

Once the Habanero would return, Kakashi would chid and chid him until an apology was given. His most recent nightmare had really injured him, Kushina concluded. But the jinchuriki could not succumb the thought of what he had sobbed for, of what her student had feared and forced her to vow against. Her death.

Just hearing the term sent a foreign chill down her spine. She hadn't the slightest clue what it was like to die. Was it painless? Would she cry in spite of herself or for the ones she loved? Or would she smile, viewing the experience as freedom? Would she be alone when death gripped her? It would be an atrocity if Kakashi bore witness...

The two were walking through the forest later that same day. It had been two hours since they left their campsite. Kakashi was getting tired and a little dizzy, but remained silent. Kushina was walking ahead, being the vigilant eyes and ears of their party.

Suddenly, Kushina paused. Kakashi, failing to acknowledge it, walked straight into her back again, bouncing back in surprise before looking up at the back of her head.

"Sensei?"

"Sh." The Habanero peered to the right, then left, scanning the perimeter with meticulous eyes. Another soft rustling in the trees and shrubs made her snap her neck around. "Hide," she suddenly ordered, panicked, "now."

There was a rhythmic stomping in the distance. Heavy footsteps trudging their direction. Kushina saw a huge, muscular monstrosity heading her way. He already saw her, so running was not an option. She lashed out a kunai and prepared herself.

Kakashi's hands grew clammy as he watched his aunt fight this massive person. Her red hair seemed brighter with every move she made, every evasion method. Suddenly, the enemy snatched her by said hair and slammed her into the ground. Kushina was about to get up when he positioned himself on top of her, a stained cleaver ready.

"Die, bitch." he said.

Kakashi panicked. He knew Kushina-Sensei told him to hide, but he yearned to do otherwise. He watched in horror as the monstrously muscular perpetrator rose the blade high and rammed it down hard. Luckily, Kushina caught a hold of the tip.

He saw the irritation and struggle in Kushina's face. Her own hands were clutching the knife, her palms and fingers being sliced and cut terribly. At any second, if her strength evaded her, the blade would slip from her grasp and stab into her neck. Kakashi could see her growing weary.

The culprit urged the weapon downward, and Kushina's palms were spilling blood. She winced slightly, a small vein appearing in her left temple that hadn't gone unnoticed. She thrusted the knife towards the man, making the butt smack into his nose.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Then a sharp sting traced his number code. He held onto it and clenched his teeth to keep quiet. Its outlines were broadened again with blood and purple light. Looking up, he discovered that his aunt and the enemy were outlined in the same hue. Kushina winced again and more blood spilled. She grimaced, though her grip did not lessen.

Suddenly, another compulsion forced him to stand. Rage filled his blood; every beat of the heart forced forward the bitter intent to kill. Blood, he wanted blood. Like a ravenous beast, he growled, catching the notice of the two shinobi.

"Kakashi, hide! What're you d-" Kushina snapped, enclosing her fingers around the knife's head. The enemy's constant thrusting subsided-he watched the young Jonin with confusion in his eyes. The kunoichi stared at her nephew, noticing something...different in his eyes.

Kill-Kakashi's sharp eyes targeted the now puny man. He had chosen his meal, now he had to pursue it. It was tunnel vision. That bastard was going to pay! No one-nobody-was to touch Kushina!

Kill-A thump was heard throughout the forest, and Kakashi cried out and held his forearm, bending over in agony. Kushina's eyes enlarged. It seemed the two adults had forgotten their previous battle. "Get. Off. Her."

When Kakashi glared back up at the enemy, he slowly got off Kushina and walked slowly in the opposite direction, watching the boy the entire time. The Habanero did not seem to notice-she was petrified by the dangerous eyes of her student. The eyes of an animal, of a savage.

The hunter recoiled and took off running in fear. He prayed in his head to The Lord.

"Kakashi-" Kushina was frozen in position, leaning on an elbow as if the man were still on top of her.

But the young Jonin too started sprinting after the coward, sprinting faster than physically possible for a kid whose been deprived of food and proper exercise for almost a month.

"Kakashi!"

All the boy saw was red. All he heard was red. All he knew was red. His thirst for blood grew tremendously unbearable. Beyond the rage and despise that encompassed him was malice. All the recurring emotions in which he had experienced united as a bundle of masochism. He thought of his mother, his father, his grandfather. He remembered what Kushina had said back in the village, calling him arrogant and ungrateful. Everything negative and horrible-fueling the flames of gluttony and murderous intent that sustained his heart.

Devour-Fury swelled in his chest and he propelled faster. Once the man was within a few feet's distance, he withdrew the kunai Kushina had given him before he dislocated his elbow. Using an ounce of chakra, he dashed forward and stabbed it into the the back of the man's neck.

Watching him fall forward while shrieking in pain, Kakashi yanked it back out, climbed on top of the man, and continued stabbing him in the most lethal areas: his trachea, his head, his eyeballs, his heart. Everywhere and anywhere. Blood drenched the two of them. With each stab came an undying satisfaction. Eventually, he threw away the weapon and clawed viciously at the massacred corpse.

By the time Kushina caught up, the enemy was just a bundle of blood and torn flesh and muscle, yet Kakashi did not seem to realize it. He proceeded to brutalize the body, showing no signs of stopping. She froze, restrained by the traumatizing sight. "Kakashi!"

A pair of mismatching, deranged eyes shot through the elder Jonin. Putrid acid in his leer-greed and gluttony making the contrasting irises glow. He was finished with the unfortunate bastard. Now he was yearning for Kushina's blood.

Kakashi focused a remarkable amount of chakra. The Habanero recoiled when he charged toward her with Chidori as if it had appeared out of nowhere. 'Shit!' she thought.

When Kakashi was about to ram his jutsu through her heart, she grabbed his wrist and drew it away from her body and spun him around. With the boy facing the other direction, she placed a knee in the center of his back and drove him to the floor. Now, she was literally kneeling atop him, similarly to a farmer taking down a bull for branding. It happened quicker than comprehensible.  
>Kushina pressed two fingers to Kakashi's pulse in his neck to interrupt the flow of his blood and chakra. And she did not let go, no matter how much the boy struggled and bit into her other wrist that was rammed into the dirt floor for stabilizing. Kushina could feel the blood emerging, but did not ease her grip.<p>

In seconds, Kakashi fell limp in his aunt's arms. His malicious countenance had faded to a peaceful, but very much in pain expression, similar to how he always appeared when lost in the realms of slumber. Relaxed and tranquil as another's blood dripped down his face and stained his clothes. Kushina left him on the floor, stepping back.

She just noticed that her heart was pounding as hard as it was during her earliest missions as a small Genin. Her breath was heavy; every exhale demanded an inhale. She watched her nephew with wide eyes, with bemused eyes, with terrified eyes.

Kakashi...no, that was not the Kakashi she cherished. That was not the grumpy, wayward, astounding young ninja he trained and lived with. It was not her child. Oh no, that was some surreal, unearthly, unwelcomed...thing inside the boy's blood-stained body. Kushina swallowed a warm phlegm and forced it down. After some time, she scooped up the boy and took him to a nearby creek to wash him, ignoring her bloody hands.

Kushina took a moment, considering her next move. She sighed, and rubbed her neck. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but," Kakashi glanced at her as she approached him. She reached into her weapons-pouch and retrieved a cigarette. "Seems like you could use one." She handed it to the boy.

"Is this a test?"

"No, why-...No."

When Kakashi reached for it, she jerked it back and gave him a stern look. "And let's...not tell Papa about this. Or Minato. Got it? Like, ever. I am highly against this, but just this once, I'll allow it."

"Are you sure you want to keep secrets from your family?" Kakashi's droopy eyes blinked once.

That paused Kushina-her wide eyes darted to the right in thought. Did she really? She could already hear her lover and father scolding her.  
>"Y'know what," she shoved the cigarette into Kakashi's hands, "just do it, okay? I don't even know you're doing it, alright?" To ensure the statement, the elder Jonin turned her back to the oblivious boy, crossing her arms before sitting down as if she were shunning him. She gathered her thick ponytail and ran her fingers through it. "I have no idea, got me?"<p>

The young Jonin blinked a few times, glanced down at the cancer stick in his palms, and back at his teacher's red hair. "Uh, Sensei? You seem really stressed out over this."

"I can't hear you."

"What're you doing?"

"Combing my hair. What're you doing?"

"I'm starting to think you need this more than I do."

"Need what?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He could not help but think that this was all some ruse. But he did not care; a smoke sounded like heaven. "Jesus...Ya got a lighter?"

Without so much as a glance, Kushina reached into her vest pocket and plucked out a silver lighter. She handed it to the boy over her shoulder. "Sure, but I don't know why you'd need one."

"Of all people, I can't believe you're letting me do this." The young Jonin held the cigarette's filter between his teeth as he carefully lit it. The tip immediately spewed chemical toxins into the fresh air.

"Do what?" The woman returned the lighter to its proper place, stubbornly refusing to turn around.

"Why do you have cigarettes on you, Sensei?" Kakashi exhaled before speaking. "I thought you quit after I became a Chunin."

Kushina sighed heavily. She tensed up her shoulders and rubbed one of them-a gesture known as a odd mixture of shame and embarrassment. "I wouldn't say I quit completely. I've stopped for the most part. But sometimes, things get rough. Y'know?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi suddenly felt guilt in his chest, spiralling out of control. "Is...is it because of me?"

Kushina was silent for a moment. She eyed Kakashi over his shoulder with a smirk. "It's hard to say, kiddo. It's just life in general, I guess."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, bills and work and all. It just gets to me sometimes."

"Does Ani know?" Kakashi could feel the putrid smoke easing his muscles, his mind and soul. Mellowed, his eyes were slit to their natural shape, and he blinked lazily as he stared into the crystal-clear water.

Kushina braided her ponytail into a fat twist, then unraveled it. "Yeah, Nani knows. He's still trying to get me to stop-so's Dad. I've been smoking since I was fifteen-it's kinda helpless now, don'tcha think?"

Kakashi glanced at her. His aunt, who was becoming more and more human by the day. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of the Hidden Leaf Village, reduced to smoking when duty got rocky. "Y'know," he took a long drag, "I know it's kinda hypocritical for me to say, but...I think you should stop, too."

"I know I should." Kushina admitted. "It's a temporary release from a fleeting problem with a permanent result. That's how Papa puts it."

"...Well, that's a wordy way of describing it." Kakashi said. "Didn't you tell me that when I was ten?"

"I made sure to." Kushina remembered. She established rules almost immediately to protect her baby. "What was I supposed to do, as a new parent?"

Kakashi looked at her in a confusing way; his expression was a synergy of surprise and bemusement that created dumbfound. Kushina blushed and looked away, covering her face with one of the red strands that ran along her face. Parent...She hadn't considered herself to be a parent in such a long time, since Kakashi stopped calling her Oba a few months ago. Adoptive or not, she was legally, with Minato, Kakashi's parent, and she needed to learn to embrace the title once again.

The two Leaf shinobi briefly met eyes, then immediately darted their gazes elsewhere, awkwardly. The slices were no longer bleeding, but left purpled bruises that were tender and could break if struck.

Kushina cursed and took the cigarette from Kakashi, "Dammit." She took a long, much-needed drag and let the chemicals attack her lungs in sweet bliss. Kakashi blinked at her actions. It was like hanging out with his boys back home, chilling and doing stuff they weren't supposed to.

Kakashi wanted to tell her what he was feeling, how he truly felt about her. A solution to mend their shared pain. For so long he had sentenced his emotions and inner thoughts to wander the hidden chambers of his mind without the luxury of sunshine. For too long, he had expressed one opinion through aloof speech while feeling the exact opposite. Waiting for the right moment to say something, and then never saying it. Lashing out in spite of himself.

He was done with it-finished with being this despicable person. He wanted to, for once, say that he loved his aunt without it being a response to her saying that she loved him. "Ob-AGH!"

Kushina jumped in a start. "What?!"

Kakashi was leaned over on one side, balancing on his hand. "Something bit me or...something!"

Kushina blinked in oblivion. "Something bit you?"

"I think so...! On my leg...!"

The jinchuriki studied his face, then the source of the sudden pain. His left leg. The sight was appalling. There were over twenty sticks stuck in his calf, stabbing deeply in his skin. His skin grew pink and red as a result. She gently tried to pull one out, but Kakashi panicked and took his leg back.

"GOD, dammit...!" he cried out. "What are you doing?!"

Kushina stomped out her cigarette and put her hands on her hips. "Well, they've gotta come out! They're porcupine spikes!"

Evidently, there was a porcupine scrambling away from the two in fear of the screaming. Kakashi looked where his aunt pointed. "Hey! You little bastard-"

"Yelling at an animal isn't gonna help you, y'know!" Kushina admonished.

"Then what am I SUPPOSED to do?!"

"Sit STILL and let me take them out!"

"It hurts!"

Kushina slammed her fist into Kakashi's head, right on top. The younger Jonin saw stars for an instant. "Don't you think I KNOW that?!" The jinchuriki cringed at her own display of monstrous strength. She patted her nephew on the affected area. "S-sorry, honey."

Kakashi swept her hand away, dismissively. Kushina put a hand on her hip, looking closely at the spikes. "Alright, let's get these out."

"I don't think I want to-"

Anticipating resistance, she tackled Kakashi, pinning him face down in the grass and sitting on his legs. The spikes sticking out of his calf were swaying with their movement. The points were lodged deeply in his skin. She made a face in disgust. "Okay, just try to stay calm."

Kakashi turned the upper half of his body to face her. "Whaddya mean stay calm?" he urged. "You just sat on me!"

"I have to." Kushina plucked out one stick as quickly as she could.

Kakashi's body jolted in the sudden pain. "OW! Jesus!"

"Sorry, sorry." The jinchuriki cringed. She knew she had to be careful not to further damage Kakashi's skin. Kakashi buried his head in his arms. He was already needle-sensitive, but this just made it worse! The sight of his pin-cushioned leg was appalling. Haunting.

So, slowly that day, Kushina pulled out a total of forty porcupine spikes from Kakashi's leg. What made matters worse for him, she applied the dreaded hydrogen peroxide on the area.  
>Kakashi swore if he saw another porcupine in his life, he'd drive his foot up its ass.<p> 


	22. Ch 22: Scabs

-later-

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Stop already! Let go of my arm, will you?!"

"Kakashi, what did I ask you to do that was so terrible?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

Kushina sighed. She released her student's arm, which was pale from the lack of proper circulation. Kakashi took a step back and held it, scowling. "Sit." she ordered.

Kakashi gave her a stubborn face, but did so and crossed his legs like a pretzel.

"Look, I want you to know something about me, Kakashi." Kushina said, her voice low. She sat down across from the boy.

Kakashi watched her, his hands squeezing his ankles. "Mm-hm?"

The woman took a moment, her frown now creased in distress rather in frustration. "I was like you once-angry, confused, misplaced even-"

"I'm not angry or confused! I'm..." Kakashi thought hard. "I'm doing fine!"

"Kakashi, calm down. Don't take it the wrong way." Kushina said, calmly. "More or less, I get it. I've been through...similar things."

"Huh?" Kakashi perked up.

The Habanero shook her head, disregarding the side note. "No, nevermind. Forget about it."

But the younger Jonin simply scooted closer to his mentor with eyes full of inquisition. He looked like a small child awaiting a grand fable or an epic poem. Without the joy-filled anticipation, that is.

Kushina waited again until he continued. "My parents were killed when I was young, as you know. I have a relative who took care of me growing up. When I was a kid, she arranged for me to marry her son...That's...scary."

Kakashi felt his heart squeeze, already knowing what was coming next. But he remained quiet, and listened to the story with his huge, droopy eyes.

The woman's eyes were downcast, peering at her left arm. Looking a little nervous. "And I took that fear out on others. As a young girl, I got into a lot of trouble, especially for attention-like you did. And so, she...I just...I got what was coming for me..."

Kakashi's brows contorted into a worried grimace. He slowly and gently took a hold of his aunt's wrist with one hand, and flipped it over. Kushina's hand that covered her arm slowly withdrew with slight hesitation. Her student felt her shiver.

She moved her hand back to reveal a horrible, despicable scar. Kakashi's stomach felt displaced. He could see that this relative of his teacher's twisted a knife about like a joystick. It was of a lighter shade than the rest of Kushina's olive skin. It glistened in the fire's light. Kakashi glanced up at the jinchuriki, whose amethyst eyes were glued to the reminiscent of her home life in the Whirlpool.

"My mother-in-law." she said, reading Kakashi's reaction. After a longer time, she said: "When I looked at your mother, I was brought back to my childhood. The way she looked at me. I guess...that was why I didn't come sooner. I never wanted anything else to happen to you, but I..." Finally meeting her student's eyes, she finished hurriedly, "I'm sorry-"

The young Jonin, surprisingly, reached out and grabbed his teacher's collar. "Stop," Kakashi looked into his superior's eyes assertively. "It's not your fault. Any of it...she's the one at fault. She did this to you."

Kushina's facial expression didn't change, though she was a bit surprised that she was being manhandled. No smile or frown or even a pout. "No one's ever told me that before."

Kakashi let go of her shirt, sitting back. "I'm sorry...that was out of line. I never would've guessed."

"That was the worst thing I've ever done to you," Kushina said. "I left you. I was never there when I should've been. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't've suffered like I did. It really is my fault."

Kakashi looked up at his teacher again. The woman's violet eyes were sharp as she stared into the fire-Kakashi noticed something...off in her eyes. He wondered if she was about to cry, which, knowing Kushina, would most likely be because of the thought of her student's pain. The sight petrified the young ninja. Kushina withdrew and took back her scarred arm and avoided eye contact.

"But...you didn't know." Kakashi said. "I didn't say anything to you until you saw me kill her."

"That's no excuse." Kushina jeered.

"I know you would've done something if you knew sooner..."

"No, I knew. I knew for a while...When I saw it, I was...honestly afraid."

"Of Erika?"

"No, just...that look. My former mother-in-law had the same look. It was...that fear that crippled me all these years, and that kept me from being what I should've been for you."

"It's not your fault." Kakashi said, knowing that was all every abused person wanted to hear.

"That was years ago. The marriage was cancelled when they heard I was a jinchuriki." the kunoichi said as if she hadn't heard him. The two sat there in a deep silence. Kushina stared at the fire while Kakashi stared holes through her head.

"...It still hurts, huh?" Kakashi asked, sorrow coating his voice. "Things like that don't heal fast enough, I know."

"This isn't about me anymore. I let you suffer on your own, when I knew what I should have done. I was...selfish." Kushina's voice began to crack.

The young Jonin could feel the steam radiating off her. Uh-oh. Kakashi opened his mouth when she went on. "Uh-"

"And I only made things worse for you when I called you all those things. Who am I say such cruel things to my only nephew who I've barely been present to?"

"Sensei, you were there." When Kushina shook her head, Kakashi added with more intensity, "You really were; you defended me and took me in-"

"BUT I WAS NEVER THERE FOR YOU!" The young Jonin jumped with a start. Knowing the jinchuriki wasn't angry at him, he knew he shouldn't be afraid. But Kushina was outstandingly exasperated! She pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself.

"But you were-"

"Kakashi," The boy flinched again, eyes closed at Kushina's voice. "Don't make it sound like I was."

"You tried..." Kakashi suggested. "We all have our fears. And you're busy. It's okay. That's over with-"

"My being busy shouldn't've interfered with what you needed." Kushina spat, almost pulling out a clump of hair. Kakashi tentatively looked down at his feet.

Kushina sighed heavily.

The young Hatake looked up, only moving his eyes. His hands squeezed his ankles harder, making them lose a bit of color. He remained silent.

Kushina frowned at her scar. "If I wasn't so hard on you all these years, things might've been better. It seems all I've done from the day you moved in to right now is yell and scold you."

Her violet eyes targeted Kakashi, who didn't flinch.

"I need to listen to you more. Kakashi," Kushina said. "I promise I'll try to do a better job as your aunt. I don't want to be-"

Kakashi's eyes slit. "Like her?"

"Yeah." Kushina covered her eyes with a hand, rubbing her eyebrow. "But I already know it's too late. You already hate me."

Kakashi remembered. The night when his teacher forbade him from going on that very mission. Their fight. He cursed himself for saying such harmful things to an already hurting woman. "Kushina-Sensei?"

"What?" Kushina replied instantly, her voice a little sharper and angrier than she had wanted.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Kakashi said, feeling like the worst person in the world. When he built up enough courage, he opened his mouth to say something else. But Kushina shook her head at her own stupidity and stood. The young Jonin watched her sympathetically. "Sensei?"

"I'm...going for a walk. Don't leave the cave." Kushina began to walk out the cave.

"Wait a second-"

"No. Stay."

Kakashi stared at his legs. He's never seen the woman angry in that sort of way, never seen him near tears. He knew his teacher was a disciplined person, but she was human. All that fear and regret and loneliness and rage, stored away for years in a chained, metal chest.

Obito and Rin. Erika and Sakumo. Just the sound of their names made him cringe.

Maybe now he would feel guilt for Sensei for causing her all that trouble that unlocked memories that she swore never to speak of again. But then again, maybe he had done something good for her.

Something told the young Jonin that Minato hadn't heard of Kushina's bitch for a mother-in-law or the betrothal. Now that he knew, he didn't want to just let it pass and never speak of it until the day he died.

His pain was Kushina's, and now Kushina's was his.

"...that was years ago." Hell no! If Kushina thought she could trick a fellow victim of domestic abuse, she had another thing coming! Kakashi frowned. Sensei needed-no, deserved-to have some sort of closure.

##

It'd been an hour since Kushina left Kakashi. The elder Jonin had calmed herself after a good few minutes of light weeping. She refused to allow herself to flat out bawl on her knees until the rising sun, but did feel an ounce better to just let the tears fall. Behind closed and locked doors in an underground chamber, of course. Just breathe it out. Like a wound-breathe it out.

Her scarlet hair shimmered in the orange rays of the evening and swayed freely in the wind. Crickets began to sing softly, and ponds fell silent. All that stood out in the darkening world was her piercing violet, and a bit swollen, eyes.

"I hope Kakashi's okay. I hate leaving him like that." Kushina wondered. She looked up at the pink and red sky. She was sitting pretzel-style on a large stone in the open forest. She ignored she concern, knowing just what the boy's face would be like if she constantly checked on him every minute of the day. "He's fine."

Then, she heard the sound of pattering footsteps. They were steady and precise. Kushina figured it was some wild animal and didn't put much thought into it. She closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her red hair, about to gather it back into a ponytail.

Nope. It was her nephew.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of his teacher. Kushina leapt in surprise, letting out a growl soon after.

"Kakashi," she said, trying to strengthen her voice to the level of strictness. "Didn't I-How many times do I have to tell you to stay put?"

Without a word or response, the thirteen year-old Hatake snatched his teacher's wrist. Kushina let out a gasp of surprise when her student yanked her to her feet and began to drag her through the forest.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a warning tone.

Kakashi ignored her and continued to pull the elder Jonin. He had to lean forward a little, in consideration of his wounded shoulder.

Kushina applied just enough resistance on her captured hand to get Kakashi to start slowing down. But the younger ninja wasn't giving up yet. He used both hands and pulled harder against his teacher's strength. On the humorous side, it looked like he was running as hard as he could while Kushina was simply walking steadily.

One could say the scene resembled an overly-excited puppy trying to dart off to the park, pulling against its leash in its master's firm grip.

"Can you STOP fighting me?!" Kakashi ordered.

The elder Jonin sighed in defeat. She eased up, and was immediately jerked as Kakashi did not stop running.

"Whoa, Kakashi!" Due to the boy only being 4'9 or so, Kushina was arched over as they ran.

Finally, once back in their area, Kakashi let go of his teacher. Kushina gave him a face in slight annoyance. She really wasn't in the mood for another 'Kakashi Tantrum'. The boy took stance.

"Okay," Kushina groaned, shifting her weight to the side and putting a hand on her hip. "What's the problem?"

"C'mon," Kakashi said sharply. "We're gonna spar, whether you like it or not."

The Habanero groaned and rubbed her irritated eyes. "Kakashi, not now. Tomorrow, I promise."

The Hatake dropped his battle stance as his caretaker began to trudge to the cave. He grabbed Kushina's shirt and, using his own body weight, shoved her back into place.

Kushina stood still. Her face still didn't produce any emotion. In fact, she had the same expression as Sakumo as he put his son to bed for the last time. No eye contact or response. That scared Kakashi.

"No," he almost yelled. "We're doing this right now! You promised! You promised you'd listen!"

Kushina watched with wide eyes. Kakashi, he had this admirable fire that flourished inside of him-just like she had. The boy was frowning, not with anger, but with determination and passion.

"You said it yourself, it's the past! I know it hurts, Sensei, but whatever that bitch did to you can't be done again! It's all over now! And now, you need to keep your promise! Fight me!" Kakashi screamed up at his aunt.

"Kakashi, come on, this isn't funny-" Kushina made a muffled sound and arched over. Her lungs were sucked free of air. She held her stomach where the boy had punched her. "Knock it off, Kakashi. I'm not playing with you." she growled, giving him a serious-but very much in pain-face. Man, that kid can throw a jab!

Kakashi was frowning stubbornly at her, as she was at his eye level. "Let it out." he commanded. "Put me in a hospital."

Kushina shook his head, unable to look at the boy. She felt quite pathetic for being this way, but the topic was making her uncomfortable. "I told you-in the morning, 'kay?"

"Are you a liar, Kushina-Sensei?"

Kushina was startled when Kakashi came from under and pushed against her chest to make her stand upright. The boy took his stance again, wielding the same vehement face.

"Are you?!" Kakashi pushed and swung. "Answer me!"

Dodge. "...No."

"What are you afraid of?"

"..." Kushina avoided another punch.

"Are you afraid things are gonna get worse because of what you told me?"

"...It seems it's already-"

"NO!" Kushina flinched in surprise. "As my aunt, make sure it doesn't! Keep your damn promise!" Kakashi threw another punch intended for his teacher's face.

Kushina dodged it with ease. She thought about everything that had happened during his childhood, thought about the foreign words that seeped from his student's mouth. He remembered walking in on Kakashi's murder; the way the boy looked at him in horror through his hair, his bruised face, stained with tears. Erika's corrosive glare of death. Kakashi could already see a change in his violet eyes.

"We've been through hell and back, you and I. Stop worrying and stressing over things that you can't prevent or fix. Stop saying that you're the worst person in the world, because you're not! You've seen the worst person in the world, and so have I. It's not you! You never abandoned me-I never let you in! But that's history! Do what you've been telling me to do, and be strong!" Kakashi's foot came in a curved hook motion intended for Kushina's head.

Kushina caught it. In an instant, she had her nephew on his face. Kakashi wiped the blood from his mouth when he bit down on his tongue. He swept the floor with a low kick, which Kushina dodged with a back-flip.

Kakashi smirked evilly, seeing that his teacher was back and healing. "You're a hypocrite, y'know that?"

Kushina mirrored the same snarl. "You almost smashed my head in, you little jack-ass."

The two rushed in with readied fists.

##

The two Leaf Jonin lay wearily on their backs under the sky full of stars like a thousand lighters. Both were drenched in sweat and panting like dogs.

"...Interesting day." Kakashi gasped for breath. "You got mad at me again, then we had story-time, and then you clobbered me in my own dojo."

Kushina chuckled breathlessly, eyes closing. She red hair stuck to her face.

The younger Jonin wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Man, I'm tired. You?"

"Oh yeah, tired as hell." The jinchuriki scrubbed her eye as her own perspiration seeped between her eyelids. "Honey?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks...for everything."

"Back at ya."

Kushina was about to go on when she noticed that Kakashi was snoring beside her. His arms were thrown over his head, covering his mismatching eyes. The nasally sound wasn't loud and oppressive like his father's, but soft and gentle. Noticeable, but quiet.

The red-haired woman smiled and caressed the boy's silver hair. She sat up to unzip her flak vest, and placed it over the boy's torso.

Kushina watched him sleep. Her stubborn, impatient, sometimes irresponsible, insolent-but entirely remarkable-nephew and student. For someone with as many flaws as he, the child was like a homemade remedy. He knew how to heal broken hearts and moral wounds. He knew how to bring out locked away feelings, knew how to give sound to words without voice.

And his lovely assistant was a little something called stubbornness. The brat.

The jinchuriki of the Leaf Village lay back down, feeling the ice around her heart sizzle in fresh sunlight. As sleep stole her and his eyelids grew ponderous, she was sure that Kakashi could never truly despise him. And vice-verse. She was still greatly displeased with her student from the arrest, but was confident that their relationship was slowly being replenished with every rising sun.

Yes, once they arrive at the house and Kakashi is re-domesticated, things will be better. Much better. Kushina would have the strength to roam the streets with assertive eyes. Never again will she keep her eyes downcast.

She had to be something-had to be someone for her family.


End file.
